


【翻译】De Profundis 自深深处

by deardeer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer/pseuds/deardeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为De Profundis译文，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1315789  感谢作者AGlassRoseNeverFades授权^_^</p>
<p>原文梗概：<br/>他踏进霍布斯的厨房，看见那个站在那儿的Omega——胸膛起伏，心跳加速，被一个劣等Alpha的血溅了一身——那一刻，他就陷入了爱情。他向自己发誓，他要得到威尔，就算摧毁这个侧写师的理智，就算牺牲他人的性命，也在所不惜。<br/>这是一个Omega世界观的故事，在此，男性Omega根据社会等级被认为是珍贵稀有的。汉尼拔决定要得到威尔，并已准备好与他组建一个家庭，无论威尔愿意与否。<br/>本文从Oeuf（S1E4）开始，到Savoureux（S1E13）之前都不会偏离原作太多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Profundis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315789) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 



“我猜那水果一定在很高的树枝上，很难够到。”

“我妈也是这样，”格雷厄姆说。“永远不了解她。”

莱克特倾身向前，这似乎只是无意之举，但其实他所做的每一件事都经过精心谋划。“很不错的开场。”他这么说道。

这个侧写师询问着汉尼拔的过去，以此来逃避汉尼拔未出口的问题。汉尼拔回答了威尔，他用威尔给出的几片碎片在脑海中悄悄拼出了那副拼图。

在威尔告诉汉尼拔自己永远不了解母亲时，他的语调中带着明显的苦涩。比起另一个可能的解释——死亡，威尔之前暗示过的离婚，显然更能解释母亲的缺席。这一切都在告诉汉尼拔，那位曾经的格雷厄姆太太相当自愿地离开了她的丈夫和孩子，那个时候，威尔还很小。

很少有什么显而易见的理由让一个母亲抛弃她自己的孩子——她的母性应该毫无疑问地与这个想法战斗。当然，除非母性被天性和更为基础的本能所打败。答案昭然若揭——她是一个Omega。

他迅速而简单地评价了一下阿比盖尔·霍布斯，那个威尔今早在犯罪现场看到的被割喉的女孩。他只是要随便做点什么，避免让威尔注意到那会破坏他优雅形象的志得意满的笑容——那个侧写师许多迷人特质中最核心的一点终于显露在了汉尼拔的面前。

从他见到威尔的那一刻起，汉尼拔就被完完全全地迷住了。

威尔的移情能力，生动的想象力，以及在无意中透露出惊人诗意的言辞就足以引起汉尼拔的兴趣了——当时他还以为这人是个Beta。

那时汉尼拔坐在他身边，讨论着心防和无趣的思想，然后他微微凑近了一点，就像他现在凑得那么近。在劣质古龙水的异味下，他扑捉到一丝抑制剂的化学气味，以及更为微弱的些许芬芳，那个味道让他瞳孔扩大，血脉贲张。他依旧不确定，是不是这个原因让格雷厄姆特别探员借着因被分析而感到被冒犯的拙劣理由仓皇地离开房间。

男性Omega是人类中异常稀少的变种，只有不到1%的男性新生儿是这个性别。他们备受珍视，在现代社会中，人们对他们的美化几乎到了顶礼膜拜的程度。

汉尼拔在威尔 格雷厄姆之前仅仅遇到过一个男性Omega，人们所期待的每一个奇妙特质都在他的身上有着充分的体现。他纤细柔弱，出身高贵，并且对自己那并不可靠的魅力异常自信，简直到了自大的地步。他发自内心地认为Omega身份能让自己予取予求。

在关于维吉的记忆中，汉尼拔最喜欢的部分就是看着他在又一次引诱他的心理医生失败后，窒息在毒品的幻境里，然后用一块玻璃碎片划破了他那漂亮脸蛋儿。

威尔·格雷厄姆很特别，这不仅是因为他那离群索居的习惯或者移情能力，也是因为他刻意反抗着人们对他，以及对他这个性别的期待。

出身贫寒或许可以解释威尔为何缺乏礼仪和贵族教养，但这不能解释那宽大的法兰绒外套，牛仔裤，眼镜和胡茬——这些用以掩饰他与生俱来的Omega魅力的东西。

威尔 格雷厄姆并不是要主动掩饰他本身的性别——大家眼里的威尔一直就是这个样子，毕竟，现在已经或多或少算个平等的年代了，没有必要就性别撒谎。威尔只是从不谈起自己的性别，他也从未费心去纠正那些以为他是一个Beta的人。

威尔目前敞开心扉的程度足以让他谈起了一点点他的童年，他的父亲，以及船坞和伊利湖边的小船。通过这些事及那些威尔未说出口的事，汉尼拔拼凑出了那位在威尔成长期陪伴他的老格雷厄姆——他显然是一个Beta。威尔口中的那人并没有什么让汉尼拔印象深刻的Alpha或者Omega特质。

各种心理学研究表明，单亲家庭的孩子通常都会趋向于模仿那方亲属的态度和行为，甚至有一些跨性别模仿。威尔的父亲或许是个非常慈爱的人，但是他被那个抛弃家庭并且另投他人怀抱的Omega妻子伤透了心，独自抚养孩子也让他不堪重负。

汉尼拔知道，虽然没人和威尔说过，但是威尔认为是他妈妈拒绝了抚养权并将他丢给了爸爸，这只是因为她不想触怒那个要娶她的Alpha，她不想带着个来自之前的“下等”婚姻的长子。

很遗憾，威尔的猜测几乎没错。

如果她知道威尔最终也成了一个和她一样的Omega，她是否还会做出相同的选择？这个猜想让汉尼拔觉得有些有趣。

虽然男女性征在怀孕第13周时就能看出来，但在开始发育之前，几乎不可能确定一个孩子的第二性别。

“永远都是学校新来的男生。”汉尼拔指出。“永远都是个陌生人。”

“永远都是，”威尔尴尬地撇了撇嘴，挤出一个算不上微笑的表情，或者说那个表情都算不上高兴。

汉尼拔想象着威尔在成长中所感受到的孤寂——在青春期时，这种感受会越发糟糕。因为威尔开始发育，他变得与其他男孩越发不同，在生理上，他更像那个抛弃他的母亲而不是抚养他的父亲。

“你说那些和家庭有关的部分你很难共情。”汉尼拔更进一步，他决定用一种更加直接的方式来进行试探，他要看看到底能把威尔朝期待的方向推多远。“你想过自己组建一个家庭吗？”

威尔的笑容和刚刚那个微笑很像——尖锐，空洞，转瞬即逝。

“我猜我们现在没有在谈论我的狗或者阿比盖尔·霍布斯了对吗，莱克特医生？”威尔朝前倾身，说道。

他的脸上挂着扭曲的假笑：“你是在建议我找一个优秀强壮的Alpha？让他照顾我，与他成家？”他在说最后一句话时稍微加深了口音，那听起来有点奇怪，更像密西西比腔而不是路易斯安那腔。汉尼拔猜测在几年前有个老师或者邻居曾这么建议过威尔，威尔正在模仿那人。或许那是威尔那时经常听到的话。

“这个观点冒犯到你了？”汉尼拔带着一丝愉悦的微笑，问道。

“冒犯到我的是我需要照顾这个观点。”

“我没有质疑你有能力照顾好自己。虽然我有可能质疑你是否真的愿意好好照顾自己，考虑到你可能需要退回到那个杰克强迫你去的黑暗之处。”当威尔想要再次开口时，汉尼拔抬手做了个无声的安抚手势。“但那是另一天的对话了。你在回避我真正的问题，威廉。”

威尔叹了口气，紧紧闭上了眼睛。他讨厌莱克特叫他威廉，那太正式了，让他感觉很尴尬。“我不知道。”他最终开口道，依旧闭着眼睛。

“当你不受困于他人的思绪中时，有一些事值得思考、回顾，更深入地。”那个声音在他身后响起。威尔跳了起来。他猛地睁开眼睛，抬起脖子直直看向汉尼拔，后者依旧好整以暇地直视着威尔，他的手轻轻地搭在威尔的椅子上。

“天啊，我都没听见你站起来。”威尔说道。汉尼拔的眼睛闪闪发亮。威尔忍不住害羞地咧嘴一笑。

“我道歉。”汉尼拔喃喃道，他走到另一边，伸出手把威尔从椅子上拉了起来。他的手指拂过Omega的手腕，他感觉到这个年轻人的脉搏在自己帮助他站起来时微微加快了。他藏起了另一个温柔的微笑，带着威尔走出了他的办公室。

威尔似乎并没有意识到自己的反应，这真是一种可悲的讽刺——他有着能够理解他人的深刻动机的能力，但是却不了解自己的欲望与需求。

汉尼拔比以往任何时候都更加确信自己正在做一件正确的事，他将威尔一步一步引诱进自己身处的黑暗之中，一点一点揭示出那位移情者的真正本质。他将威尔塑造成鲜血与阴影的完美造物， _成为汉尼拔的完美伴侣。_

汉尼拔曾经玩笑以待的想法从幻想变为了现实，虽然不是从他见到威尔的那一刻起，但是绝对是那个移情者开始越发地引起他的兴趣后没多久。伴随着每一次互动，威尔就将自己向这位好医生更加敞开一点，汉尼拔享受着每一点新发现，从不厌倦，永远饥渴。他知道自己已经深陷其中，但他不在乎。威尔向他敞开心扉，只向他敞开——这个认知让他非常高兴。

他踏进霍布斯的厨房，看见那个站在那儿的Omega——胸膛起伏，心跳加速，被一个劣等Alpha的血溅了一身——那一刻，他就陷入了爱情。他向自己发誓，他要得到威尔，就算摧毁这个侧写师的理智，就算牺牲他人的性命，也在所不惜。

他们的谈话已经成功地攻破了威尔的心防，并在他的脑海里激起波澜，但汉尼拔还会继续努力，直到那个Omega将身体也向他打开。至于那个，他只需要等待。

这不是什么难事，那天早上他喂完威尔的狗，在那个精致的小房子里走来走去，看一看橱柜和抽屉里面，为了找到那些整齐地藏在药橱里的抑制剂并换掉它们。

他没有把他们全部换成安慰剂。那样见效太快了，太突然，太令人怀疑，他并不希望威尔突然进入发情期，而且还很有可能是在挤满其他Alpha的地方，比如说犯罪现场或者FBI学院。他只是用同一家制药公司的另一种药物换掉了大部分抑制剂，那种药的颜色和大小都一样，只是剂量不同，其中的一些活性成分很少，抑制能力几乎可以忽略不计。

最起码，结果会很有趣。在等待下一个病人时，汉尼拔小声地哼唱起来——莫扎特的13号弦乐小夜曲。当他描绘着威尔在接下来几个星期会变成的那副美丽的破碎模样时，他的心砰砰跳动。

威尔的情绪会变得混乱，他的激素会迅速变化，他不再相信他自己，并且最重要的是，他不会接受任何正确的治疗来让控制发情。

没人能够帮助他、安慰他，除了他那细心又慈悲的已经成为了朋友的心理医生。汉尼拔对此确信无疑。


	2. Chapter 2

威尔放空思绪，回想在发现第一个家庭后做侧写时汉尼拔所说的话。

“你想过自己组建一个家庭吗？”

没有…有的…总而言之这是个什么混蛋问题？

_一个完全正当的问题_ ，脑海中一个背叛的声音说道， _尤其是考虑到你的年龄_ 。

年少轻狂、无意婚姻如今已经不能作为一个借口了。

说实话，他不知道。他从不允许自己思考职业之外的未来。他一直在想，他是真的满足于就这么和狗狗们过一辈子，还是说他的潜意识里依旧埋藏着那种愚蠢的希冀，盼望一个Alpha趁虚而入，搞大他的肚子，这样他就不必再独自生活了。

可问题是他不和Alpha约会。从不。事实上他完全不再约会了，但过去的任何时候他几乎都是与Beta或者Omega女性约会，偶尔有个男性Beta。从来没有Alpha。

矛盾是，他不能和女人有孩子。男性Omega的精子没有活性，繁衍下一代的唯一手段就是他自己十月怀胎生一个。由于他生理上的差异，他不能像Omega女性那样通过一个男性Beta使自己受孕。如果他一旦决定了要孩子，他唯一的选择就是和一个Alpha在一起，而那个……是不会发生的。

如果有人问他，他不知道如何避免在被认为不理智或荒谬的情况下解释自己对于那个观点的沉默寡言。 _或许就是不理智且荒谬的_ ，他想。他就是憎恶那些放弃自己的独立并将控制权交到别人手中的那种想法。

逻辑上，他知道自己的恐惧毫无根据——Omega的权利已经有了巨大进步，不像以前，他们的伴侣会殴打他们，会强迫他们辞去工作，而其他人却对此视而不见。现在那样的事情已经不多了，但依旧有很多其他小事困扰着威尔。在行为上，某种程度的跋扈专行和严密控制依旧是Alpha人格中完全可被接受的典型特质。

因为工作的原因，这种问题多到简直成了基本日常，所以他知道自己绝对不想让这种情况发生在个人生活中。

杰克说跳，威尔就得跳——他甚至不能问多高，因为那样只不过会换来一个严厉的表情和一句粗鲁的回应：“我没让你就我的命令提出疑问，威尔。自己解决。”

他的一些Alpha学生之前甚至尝试盯着他并要求改成绩，当威尔没有如他们所想的那样听命让步，而是拒绝了他们时，这些Alpha学生表现出了极大的怨恨和惊讶。

真的，唯一一个不会让威尔感到不舒服，并且不会通过试图掌控任何有关威尔的状况来惹恼威尔的Alpha就是莱克特医生。威尔能够继续治疗的唯一原因就是在他们讨论案件时，汉尼拔那非比寻常的洞察力。

不，他不认为自己准备好了在近几年要孩子，如果他有过要孩子的想法的话。这个想法在他的嘴里留下了酸涩的味道，并让他想起了自己拒绝那些同龄和年长女性劝告的情景，她们认为他没有做自己“注定”去做的事是在浪费他身体的“珍贵奇迹”。没错，因为他 _可能拥有_ 更好的目标，而不是成为一个被美化的生育机器，因那样而被感谢，他所做的工作和他所拯救的生命都被彻底无视。

他觉得自己的表情肯定显出了内心的烦乱，因为杰克严厉地看着他并问：“威尔，你在听吗？”

“是，我在听，杰克。”他尖刻地说道。虽然他在想其他事情，但并不是说他对工作分心很多。

杰克似乎并不这么认为。他的表情因为威尔的话变得更加严厉，他的目光变得更为审视，然后他的表情放松了。他看到的东西让他叹了一口气，他放弃了内心的争辩，说道：“回家吧，威尔。今天我需要你帮忙的就这些了。”

“杰克——”

“去吧。”他坚定地重复道，并再次严厉地瞪着威尔。威尔没再说话，他转过身去，普莱斯和泽勒仍在叽叽喳喳地讨论着康纳·福瑞斯特那烧焦的尸体。

贝弗利从正在分析的样本中抬起头来看了他一眼。“没关系，威尔。我们搞的定的。”她轻柔的声音缓解了一些紧张气氛。

威尔将一声叹气吞了回去，他揉了揉太阳穴，感到有些头痛。“嗯，好。”威尔说道。他在离开时极力注意没有像自己所想的那样摔上实验室的门。

他在开车时依旧焦虑不安，在回家的路上，他想都没想就绕了路，然后拐进了一个户外运动与娱乐商店的停车场。

威尔在走廊上逛了一会儿，以此来清醒下头脑。他考虑着下次去钓鱼时需要带的东西，如果他能有假期再去一次的话。一样东西抓住了他的视线，那是一个放大镜和一套初学者飞钓套装，和他家里那个一样。

当店员来到柜台收费时，他询问是否能帮忙包装一下。

“当然，但我们只有普通的棕色包装纸，不好看。那样可以吗？”她问道。

威尔点了点头。他其实并不在意看起来是什么样子。他付了钱，在店员开始包装时，威尔努力让自己不要烦躁不安。

“那么，你家里是有小孩儿要向爸爸学钓鱼了吗？”她低着头问道，脸上带着真诚甜美的微笑。

他心里的某些东西抓住了那个问题。“呃…没有。”他几乎结巴了。“不，我没有孩子。是给…给其他人的。”

她点头回应，依旧微笑着，然后把东西递给了威尔。当他接过来时，他感到一阵奇怪的恐慌，简直想把东西立刻还回去并要求退款。但他还是抓紧了东西，对着他俩之间的工作台小声道了句谢谢，然后快步走出了商店。

威尔一坐上车，就把东西放在了副驾驶座上，然后盯着它看。他的指头焦急地敲着方向盘，思考着现在要怎么做，他在试图搞清楚他最开始究竟是怎么想的，居然会买下这个东西。他想把头在车门玻璃上撞几下，看看是不是能敲出点好主意。不过他没这么做。

在几分钟的毫无意义的瞪视和自我斥责后，他粗鲁地把那个东西扔进了他的包里，发动汽车，驶向巴尔的摩。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 我想感谢每一个在第一章下评论，收藏和留下Kudos的人。我从没想过会有这种回应。实话实说，我真是感觉棒极了！我现在正在客厅里像个疯子一样地手舞足蹈地转圈圈呢！谢谢你们！  
> 另外一点。我在写这章之前可从没想过把威尔描绘成一个之和Beta和Omega约会，却从不和Alpha约会的人。我特意又意外地写了一个“威尔是个gay然而汉尼拔在试图掰直他”的故事。那真是…我的意思是我甚至不能…哇哦（捂脸）。嗯…Omega世界观嘛。XD


	3. Chapter 3

当威尔从等待室走进汉尼拔的办公室时，他显然相当焦虑。他脸上的这个表情简直美妙。更好的是，汉尼拔知道那还是完整的威尔，因为那些药品可能还没有在他身上起效。

“威尔，请进。”他拉着门，说道。当威尔经过时，这个侧写师无意地蹭过了他，他极力忍耐着那深深咬住威尔的冲动。

威尔毫不在意地将包丢在沙发上。一个朴素包装的包裹掉了出来，引起了汉尼拔的兴趣。

“这是什么？”他一边问道，一边用指头轻轻划过那张粗糙廉价的包装纸，但没有把它捡起来。

威尔告诉了他。汉尼拔的回应只是挑了挑眉。威尔叹了口气，有些羞耻地用手摸了摸脸，然后继续解释道。“本是给阿比盖尔的礼物。”

“本是？”

“我改变主意了。”威尔恶声恶气地说道。他因自己的语气而畏缩了一下，然后试着放缓语调。“我当时思路不清楚，买的时候我非常沮丧。”他说道。

_你的错。_ 他差点要加上这么一句了，只是那样很幼稚且不公平，更不必说粗鲁了。

“或许我现在还是。”他的话结束在一个混乱的，几乎是平板的语调上。

说实话，在前往巴尔地摩的途中，他一直不确定自己去看的是阿比盖尔还是莱克特，直到他紧张地站在了后者的办公室门前——幸好他选择了后者。

形势的变化极大地取悦了汉尼拔。他的试探已经取得了预期效果，它让威尔开始质问他自己那些之前从未考虑过的问题。威尔想到了来这里寻求心理医生的安稳支持就很能说明这一点。

然而，汉尼拔一定不能进展过快，不能太早摊牌。威尔还没为他准备好。他甚至没有意识到，在他们礼貌而专业的谈话后的那些与双方关系有关的部分。这个Omega依旧尽可能地保持着谨慎的距离，丝毫没有察觉到那在皮肤几寸之外徘徊的利爪——一有机会，它就会深深抓进血肉之中，再不放开。

这倒也无妨，汉尼拔想。他可不想把他的男孩吓跑。现在就让威尔意识到在这个游戏中他已经濒临绝境还太早了，还是直接不要让他意识到他们在玩游戏比较好。

“很有父爱啊，威尔。”他说道，谨慎地更进一步。

“你不是吗？”年轻的男人尖锐地反击道。

如果是其他人的话，汉尼拔早已开始制定计划来割下他的舌头，浇上热油，然后塞回到那个说话者的喉咙里。然而，威尔的好斗却有着它独特的魅力，并且汉尼拔愿意纵容他。

“我是。“他诚实地回答道。这话让威尔停下了步伐，他转过身来盯着他。虽然威尔没有看着他的眼睛，但毫无疑问，这也值得了。

“告诉我什么让你如此沮丧，我的朋友。”

看吧，盔甲上的另一道裂缝——虽然威尔根本没注意到，他连眼睛都没眨一下，大概只是当汉尼拔在和他客套。

没关系，他之后会知道汉尼拔是多么小心地遣词造句，他会充分感受到他话中的深意以及眼神中的暗示。汉尼拔对威尔的移情能力有着无比信心，他知道自己那张完美的面具不可能永远保持。这个想法带来的愉悦早就超过了它带来的挫败，汉尼拔心中满是对他的注定伴侣的骄傲和尊敬。

“没什么，只是…”他的声音低了下去，双手摆出朝外的手势——远离自己，朝向 _一切_ 。

威尔疲倦地抓了抓头发，定定地盯着自己的脚。“这些男孩，”他开口道，接着却又住了口，不确定是否继续。

他咬着嘴唇。

“这些男孩，”他再次尝试开口，“他们在…他们在摧毁某样他们永远拿不回来的东西。我不知道找到他们后我们该怎么做， _能够_ 做什么。我做不了任何帮助他们的事。我不可能拿回他们 _送走_ 的东西。”他一口气说完了最后几句话，到最后差点喘不上气来。直到他大声说出来后，他才发现这件事是多么让人困扰。

“家庭。”汉尼拔一针见血。

威尔点点头，“对，我们叫他们迷失的男孩。”他说道。

“你自己也感到迷失吗，威尔？或者说，你也许发现了这个事实对你的意义比你原来设想的更多？”

威尔的目光终于从自己的鞋上抬了起来，他盯着汉尼拔的佩斯利花纹丝绸领带。“不是说之前它对我就没有意义，”他说道，“只是…不是某种我能描绘我自己拥有的东西。”他平静地承认了。

“想要什么东西并不是错的，威尔。”汉尼拔轻声说道。

“不是吗？”威尔问道，伴着一声独属于他的不高兴的笑声。他知道他是什么不是什么。他不是那种对所想之事志在必得的人。总之他不相信自己不会莫名其妙地把事情搞砸。

他最后还是坐了下来，威尔转了转肩膀，然后把头朝后仰了一点，试图缓解肌肉的紧张，并在无意间将喉咙暴露在了另一个人面前。

汉尼拔看得入了迷，他猜想威尔 肯定不知道自己看起来有多么脆弱且可爱，不知道他无意中表现出来的姿态多么具有Omega魅力。

汉尼拔想要亲吻、舔舐、啃咬那片暴露出来的苍白皮肤，按照他的意愿进行标记。

汉尼拔坐在那个移情者对面的老位置，他靠在椅背上，镇静地继续着他们的疗程，隐藏好内心那只狂暴的猛兽。

仅仅只是做了这些事，便已经是对他那坚忍的控制力带来了挑战。

 

**********

 

当完事后她给他们都买了奶昔，她想要她的男孩们知道他们做的事情有多棒，她有多为他们骄傲——因为他们根据计划行事，并且在他们的兄弟带来麻烦之后依旧如此勇敢坚强。

整个下午那些不愉快的画面都一直跟着她，当男孩们开心地讨论这电子游戏并嬉笑打闹时，她在安静地哀悼他。

她本不想杀掉康纳。她从没想过让她的任何一个孩子痛苦，她不想让他们了解悲伤和孤独，它们又深又宽，随时会将人吞噬。但康纳不听，那她就得给其他人立个威——关心你的妈妈，那么你就会被奖励，会被爱，就不会发生什么坏事；不听话，那么你就会被惩罚。

她让自己因男孩们的笑声和笑脸高兴起来。克里斯托弗看上去很紧张，她试图安慰他。她知道他很害怕，她并不想这样。她想要他了解什么是必要的，了解为什么他们共同进退是如此重要。作为一个家庭。

她很害怕接下来发生的事，她怕克里斯托弗像康纳一样的不听话。她不会让它发生的。她不会再失去另一个儿子。她不会允许这个伪造的家庭从她张开的，慈爱的臂膀中分崩离析。

没有什么事能够阻碍她拿到本就是她的，并且最终会被她抓在手中的东西。没有什么事能够破坏她的家庭。

**没有** _。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 威尔，拜托！我们可不把我们漂亮的Omega脖颈暴露在饥渴的，神魂颠倒的Alpha面前哦！不管他们看起来多么值得信任。你知道的可比我多。XD


	4. Chapter 4

威尔不清楚为什么在他们再一次在实验室梳理卷宗和证据时阿拉娜也来了，但是他很庆幸，另一位的Omega在场让他镇静，所以他也没有深思。如果说这就是她为什么在这儿的理由，他也不会吃惊的。阿拉娜很擅长这个，她似乎总有办法知道什么时候需要她。她就像抹在丑陋而灼痛的伤口上的清凉舒缓药膏。

或许她的出席会显得奇怪，但团队这一次能够有一个新的视角是很有帮助的。他差不多只是看着她和房间里的三个Beta在讨论，仅仅只在需要的时候偶尔说一句。贝弗像平时那样闲谈，但普莱斯和泽勒这一次却反常地言行端正。

威尔想，这是不是和阿拉娜的说话方式有关呢？她能够让每一个和她交谈的人都感觉到房间里只有自己一个人。或者说只是因为她那深巧克力色的卷发时不时滑落在脸上，然后她会优雅地用手指将它别到耳后？

威尔因这个念头而对着自己的咖啡喷了喷鼻，他不得不假装自己是被小小地呛到了。正在和泽勒说话的阿拉娜停了下来，她轻柔地在威尔背上划着圈，问他是否还好。

“现在放松点，牛仔，别喝太快了。”贝弗利说道。威尔朝她苦笑了一下。当他意识到阿拉娜的手还在他的背上时，威尔差点红了脸。但她马上就把手放下了，就像她也才注意到似的。布莱恩似乎正在努力不要让自己盯着威尔看，他试图把谈话引回到之前阿拉娜说的话题上。

这种时刻是最让威尔感到困惑的，他不知道自己哪种感觉更多一些——他嫉妒？因为阿拉娜可以用她异常美好的Omega外表和礼仪来控制整个房间，她的外表和礼仪与这个性别该有的样子丝毫不差。或者他感激？因为这意味着他不必承受像Zeller那样的Beta以及那些多得都记不住名字的Alpha们的放肆的注视。他也不必在阿拉娜把所有注意力都放在他身上时而激动慌张了。

诸如“迷失的男孩”和“兄弟们”这样的措辞在谈话中出现的更多了一点，阿拉娜的表情变得有些审慎。“在找妈妈的兄弟们。”她轻声说道。

没人注意到这个评论，其他四个人继续讨论着其他理论，但威尔已经没有在听了。阿拉娜漫不经心的话让他豁然开朗，威尔站了起来，他忘了他的咖啡杯，忽略了其他人看他的眼神及“怎么了”的询问，他唐突地离开了实验室。

他都没想着要敲门，而是直接闯进了杰克的办公室，开门见山地说道：“有一个异常强势的成年人。是一个女人…一个母亲的形象，我认为。”杰克听到这个消息后坐直了身子，他似乎把几乎脱口而出的话收了回去。

“她在试图组建一个家庭。”威尔有些喘地说完了。

杰克点了点头，开始思考。“对一些人来说，家庭有感染效应，”他说道。“会影响他们从而习得相似的行为和态度。”

在杰克再说什么之前，威尔比出了一个模糊的手势示意他安静，就像是在说 _等等，给我一分钟_ 。“不管这个女人是谁，”就像杰克从未开口似的，威尔继续说道。“她想要这些孩子对她绽放爱意。”

 _一种其他任何人都不曾给过她的爱。_ 他闭上了眼睛，钟摆摆动，开始共情。 _孤独，深入骨髓的孤独。那么多怜悯的表情。从未有人能给她她需要的。_

“她是一个Alpha。”威尔睁开眼睛，突然开口道。

杰克皱起眉头。“一个Alpha？你确定吗？”

“杰克，只有这样才说得通。”威尔说道，他因为杰克 _没有看见_ 而变得失去耐心。“她…她不能有自己的孩子。”威尔试图解释。当把所有线索拼在一起之后这就变得 _如此明显_ 。

“她如此渴望拥有一个能够接受她本来面目的家庭。”他说道。Alpha女性和Omega男性一样罕见，但通常她们被认为是自然界的意外而不是福音。因为缺少卵巢所以不孕，但她们也不能让Omega怀孕，因为她们也缺少某些其他的…身体结构，女性Alpha是被同情的而不是被尊重的人群。

伴随着对无法企及之物的强烈渴望，加上一些让人失望的亲戚，还有来自期待中的求婚者的拒绝，以及旁观者的…好的情况下，是同情；坏的情况下，则是强烈抵触。所有的这一切都充斥在一个充满Alpha信息素的高压锅中，不得释放。情况就是这样。养成一个杀手的所需元素全齐了，这个杀手对那些女人充满恨意，她们有着她绝不会拥有的一样东西——母亲的身份。

“所以我们要找一个独自带着三个孩子游荡的Alpha女性，”杰克说道，“这样能极大地缩小范围。我要打几个电话。去叫其他人，20分钟内出发。”

杰克还没把兜里的电话掏出来，威尔就已经出去了。

 

**********

 

“开枪，克里斯托弗。”她说道，她的Alpha信息素危险地爆发了出来，环绕她的周身，这使得这句话成了一句不容置疑的命令。

“克里斯托弗，拜托。”威尔恳求道，“把枪放下，你不必再这么做了。”他自己的信息素无意识地散发蔓延开去，试图进行安抚。如果不是在这么一个紧张的情景下，他或许都会惊讶于自己那温柔的声音。

当威尔的信息素散发到那个女人那儿时，威尔收到了目前为止最为憎恨和扭曲的表情。 _甚至你，_ 那个表情似乎在说， _上帝啊，甚至一个男人，你都可以拥有我不能拥有的东西。你也认为你比我优越，对吗？_

威尔忽略掉了它，他只把注意力集中在她身前那个被吓坏了的迷惑的男孩。“克里斯，没关系的。你现在回家了。你的家人在这里，你很安全。”

在他开口时，威尔看到了她扭转了那只拿枪的手。（ _不，我是他的家人，我是！ **我才是！**_ ）在她行动前威尔就意识到了，她在瞄准自己的脑袋，而不再是克里斯的。

贝弗利需要做的就是掏出枪射击。

当贝弗上前抓住克里斯托弗的手时，威尔飞快地走上前去。她有些奇怪地看了他一会儿，然后点点头，让威尔来照顾他。

当他和那个血流不止的女人的眼神相遇时，他踟蹰了很长时间。她的眼睛里有太多的悲伤，有太多的对威尔的 _嫉妒_ 。他以前并不怎么会遭受这种感情。这事儿让他感觉到奇怪的羞耻。

他用了好一会儿才从这种感觉中脱离出来，他用一只手环着克里斯的肩膀，将他带离了游泳池边。

“威尔，”当他们走到前院时，杰克说道。这个Alpha脸上有一点点并不常见的疲惫。“我带他走，威尔。”

威尔低下头看着身边的那个男孩。他给了男孩一个安抚的微笑并点了点头，然后放下了搂着他的手臂，让他去杰克那里。

“来吧，小伙子。”杰克轻声说。男孩带着一点不确定，来回看着杰克和威尔。然后他拉起杰克的手，跟着他上了车。

威尔闭上了眼睛，深深吸了一口气。今天是个巨大的成功，他们救了那个男孩，没有让他完成今天到这儿来的使命，他们拯救了他的家人。那么，为什么威尔还是想哭呢？

他驱车回家。在路上，他想起了阿比盖尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 天了噜，我真的一集就写了四章？哈哈，好吧，至少从现在起得加快步伐了。我需要把这个案子拖长点从而为故事做好铺垫，这可是明智之举。希望现在开始能进度快一点。^-^


	5. Chapter 5

“压力而已，威尔。”汉尼拔保证道。

他关切地摸了摸威尔，补充道：“但也不是安然无事。你把自己逼得太狠了。杰克指派给你的工作让这种事情无可避免。”

梦游也可能是由荷尔蒙失调导致的脑部活动剧烈波动的副作用，但汉尼拔可没打算告诉威尔这个。对威尔的抑制剂做一些小小改动就能如此强烈地影响他的脑部功能——这简直太美妙了。威尔的想象力无疑加剧了这个问题。汉尼拔不止一次地希望威尔能够充分向他敞开心扉，告诉他究竟是什么惊人的景象能够让他走到离家几英里以外的地方，光着脚、全无意识而且在寒冷中颤抖。

威尔不屑地摆了摆手，就像他能像赶嗡嗡作响的苍蝇一样把他心理医生的话赶走似的。他可没兴趣听另一个Alpha再一遍对他的工作界限及其会对他那“七窍玲珑心”产生的影响侃侃而谈，即使面前这个Alpha比大多数Alpha都贴心且善解人意。他猜这位好医生的一些关于Omega权利的观点可远比他表现出来的要老派得多，他仅仅只是太过礼貌或者太善于自己的工作，所以并没有告诉威尔他的真实想法。

如果莱克特和那些他之前遇到过的Alpha一样的话，威尔就得担心一下他所传递出的信息了。他在压力的迹象甫一显现的时候，就在一大早跑到了这个男人家里，还孤身一人和他一起站在他家厨房里。穿着睡衣的莱克特就这么站着，泰然自若又像个君王般充满威严，然后他从流理台上递给威尔一杯意式特浓——这叫嚣着的一切在威尔看来简直就像一本烂俗言情的开头。

 _天哪_ ，他居然打算用一种刻意修饰过的懒洋洋的调子来回答，这可比他平时的语气要深邃得多， _并且他身边可没有什么女伴_ 。

该死！他真的需要停下那傻乎乎的笑容，他手上还举着杯滚烫的咖啡呢。

当咖啡顺着他的手指滴下来时，威尔轻轻地嘶了一声，他放下了咖啡杯，感激地接过汉尼拔递给他的毛巾，在咖啡滴到那光洁的流理台前快速擦干了手。尽管他的手指还在刺痛，但他依旧挂着那轻松的笑意。

“什么让你如此高兴？”汉尼拔问道，他的嘴角微微上扬。自从他将威尔称为“杰克易碎的小茶杯”后，这是他第一次看到威尔发自内心的愉悦之情，更不用说听到如此真实的笑声。他希望能经常看到它们。

“额…嗯，嗯….”他呼出一口气，在他控制住自己以前，又有几声轻笑从他的嘴里溜了出来。他的脸颊发烫——这既是因为被汉尼拔询问的尴尬，也是因为愉快。“是…嗯，没什么。”他结巴道。

汉尼拔只是微微挑了挑眉，他显然不信。由于某些原因，这就足够让威尔紧紧抿起了唇以防自己说漏嘴了。

他几乎成功了。

然而最后他还是放松下来了，他动摇地呼出的气可比压在喉咙里的笑声要多。“只是这个，这整个情景。”他说道，伸出双手朝厨房比了比，然后指指彼此。“ _我们_ 。”

“啊。”汉尼拔理解了，他的笑意更加明显。他没有对此说什么，只是让威尔在自己上楼换衣服时把咖啡喝掉，免得它凉了。他绕过威尔，友好地拍了拍这个年轻人的肩，善意地捏一下，然后转身离开了房间。

在他的手指过于流连之前，在它变成一个缠绵的爱抚之前，汉尼拔推开了威尔的肩。威尔这时正忙着微笑着埋首于他的饮料之中，他没有注意到。

 

**********

 

像那样的时刻——在某个他能视之为朋友的人的陪伴下共享笑声和温暖，实在是太少也太久没有了。当事情在接下来的几周中越发糟糕的时候，它就是威尔的唯一亮光，让他撑过哪些黑暗的日子。

就像今天。

“ _我看清你的模样了_ 。”艾略特· 布迪斯，那个“天使制造者”自残过的尸身发问道。他摇摇晃晃地朝前一步，威尔于是后退了一步并拿起了枪。一阵吓人又熟悉的灼热呼吸拂过他的后颈。他扭过头，想要看到那头来自他梦魇深处的牡鹿，或许它准备结束这场消极的捉迷藏游戏了，它想要用鲜血和暴力来打碎威尔的世界，最后将他钉在它那尖锐崎岖的角上。

他身后什么都没有。

湿冷的，沾满鲜血的血抓住了他的肩膀，抓皱了他的衬衫布料并弄脏了它。威尔大声呼叫。

“看见了吧。”布迪斯说道，加里特·雅克布·霍布斯的声音取代了他的，从他那肿胀的青色嘴唇中冒出。他的眼睛变成一片乳白。

“你来不来，威尔？”杰克大步走回粮仓，粗暴地咆哮道。

威尔眨了眨眼。布迪斯消失了，挂回到了梁上，就如他们发现他时那样。威尔的衬衣干净如初。

“杰克，我…”他想要说话，但很快意识到自己不知道想要说什么。他不想告诉杰克刚刚发生了什么，不想告诉他 _自己就要完全疯掉了_ 。

“你怎么了？” _最好是什么该死的重要的事_ ，他的语调、手势…所有的一切都在这么说。

“我…我不认为我能继续这样了。”他想要说，然而杰克并不接受。他说了一番尖酸、愤怒且激动不已的话，威尔几乎没有听进去。他朝威尔大喊，当这个暴怒的Alpha冲出去时，威尔简直谢天谢地。他的身体没有选择在前一刻发出一声属于Omega的可怜啜泣，如果杰克听到了这个，那威尔还不如去死。

突然间，他跪趴在了粮仓那脏兮兮的地上，他呜咽着浑身颤抖，他不明白这是 _为什么_ ，他只知道他想要出去，想要回家，想要某个人拥住，并告诉他一切都好并让他舒服起来。他想要，想要……

他想要见到汉尼拔。

他一直跪在那儿，直到他能够再次正常呼吸。他用夹克的袖子擦掉了眼里那些湿乎乎的东西。汉尼拔会明白他遭遇了什么，会知道如何解释这个并帮助他搞清楚发生了什么。他需要见到他的朋友， _马上_ 。

他站了起来，都没想着在走出去之前掸去裤子上的尘土。杰克早就走远了，他在和一些刚刚到达的探员们说话。威尔避开了他，绕到了一个停在附近的当地警员那儿，他乱七八糟地编了一堆不舒服什么的理由，由此询问那人可否载他到车站，这样他就能去开自己的车了。

几分钟后，一辆巡逻车划过土路，威尔坐在里面，忽略了杰克跟随的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (作者语)  
> 当你在自己都没意识到的情况下就试图给某人发好人卡，但他居然一点不受伤，只是悄悄朝你摇了摇头然后想“哦，威尔。”，就像他知道什么你不知道的事情似的。0_0  
> 可怜的威尔。在写完这个之后，我真的想爬进文章里给他个拥抱。如果我试着这么做了，汉尼拔会不会切了我的腿啊？


	6. Chapter 6

在威尔说完后，汉尼拔沉默了一会，从而让这个共情者安静地沉思片刻。他脸上是一种同情和关切的微妙混合，不是那种威尔以为会看到的表情。

威尔的头朝前低下去，他直愣愣地盯着自己那拽着袖边线头的手指。

“这可不是你第一次告诉我你看到了那些景象，”汉尼拔说道，他想到了威尔在斯坦梅兹的蘑菇地里看见的霍布斯的幻象。

这话虽然没错，但是他们俩都知道那和威尔今天看见的景象根本不能相提并论。

这是药片让那早已存在于威尔体内的东西恶化的又一个信号。汉尼拔那非常规“疗法”的最糟糕的一种副作用终于显现，而起因却是威尔那过分活跃且畸变绝妙的思想。

威尔突然站了起来，类似于愤怒和怨恨的表情出现在他脸上，其间还掺杂着他那惯有的焦虑。他飞快地走开几步，站到了书架下，他无礼地背对着那个Alpha。

“我们还把这个叫做压力吗， _医生_ ？”他尖刻地问道。他面前的那些书籍引不起他的兴趣，于是他转回身来。

汉尼拔叹了口气：“目前我不确定该如何定义它，威尔。”

威尔僵硬的姿态被这句话打破，他那小小的敌意瞬间消失。他尴尬地拖着步子走回到了汉尼拔那儿，在走到椅子前就停住了，好像那样他就能不必再为自己的爆发感到更加羞愧似的，就好像他就不必走得太近，不必冒险看到汉尼拔脸上那确确实实的忿怒似的。事实依旧无情——威尔与朋友们呆得越久，就越擅长抓住他们那些转瞬即逝的表情变化。

他跌坐在了那个平时里根本瞧不上的躺椅上，躺下去，抬起脚来，这样他就能侧过身来，然后用双手抓着椅边，并且把脸颊也抵在椅子上。这让他感觉自己像个孩子，正如他所期待的那样，不过这不是他现在所关心的了。

“我怎么了？”他绝望地问道。在听到自己那支离破碎的声音时，威尔将头了转过去，然后把脸埋进了垫子里。 _不要哭_ ，他这么想着。不是现在，不要在这里，不要 _他妈的再来一次了_ 。

天啊，他什么时候变得这么可悲了？所有的这一切里，唯一能够称之为光明的一面就是至少汉尼拔在它变得更糟之前发现了它。威尔当然不是第一个悲伤地，神经兮兮地抓着这个垫子不放的小Omega，他也不会是最后一个——真是凄凉的安慰，不过总比没有安慰要好。

汉尼拔从椅子上起身，眼前这绝妙的景象让他多一刻都忍不住了，他要走近一些。他的目光在威尔弯折的身躯上流连，一饱眼福。他知道威尔不会抬头的，他看不到的，虽然他听到汉尼拔走过来了——这个Alpha可没有放轻脚步。

汉尼拔知道，他可以再放任威尔在他那涨落的思绪再窒息一会，他那混乱的思绪可是无比赏心悦目呢。他可以徜徉在空气中威尔的气味里。在这瞬间，气味就改变了，一如威尔的情绪，飞快地从暴怒变为苦闷，又变为微微灼烧的愁绪。汉尼拔会好好利用这个机会，从而让自己尽可能的变成威尔的必需。

他小心翼翼地坐到了躺椅的末端，挨着威尔的脚。除了一声加快的呼吸外，威尔没有什么动作，就像他根本没注意到似的。汉尼拔轻轻地将手放到了威尔的脚踝上，威尔的腿稍稍缩了一下，露出了袜子边。

威尔因这意外的触碰惊了一下，但他也没有动作，比如把脚踝躲开之类的。汉尼拔开始慢慢地抚摩那儿，懒散轻柔地划着圈，微微带动威尔皮肤上那温暖粗糙的布料。

威尔又呼了口气，这一次长一些也深一些。然后他缓缓睁开了眼，他扭过头来，这样他就能顺着身子看到汉尼拔正在轻抚他腿的手。

通常，威尔并不喜欢身体接触。他没想到汉尼拔的触摸是这么舒适和缓，但的确就是这样。他在汉尼拔继续轻抚他时放松了下来。

那规律的划圈向上了一点，汉尼拔温暖的小指不小心从赤裸的皮肤上划了过去。威尔因此闭上了眼睛，从而避免一次使用多种感官，那可有点让人受不了。那种漫无目的的抚摩让他感觉到 _真实_ 。它们让他在这一刻感觉到脚踏实地，没有什么可以与之比拟，真的很久没有了。

“威尔。”当那个Omega再次闭上眼睛时，汉尼拔说道。威尔咽了口吐沫，再一次睁开眼睛，这一次他直直看向了眼前人的脸，而不是他的手。汉尼拔微笑着，停下了抚摩他脚踝的动作。

汉尼拔笑容加深了，因为威尔的喉咙深处发出无意识的咕哝声，他还因为那种失落感不由自主地哭丧了脸。汉尼拔要为此奖励威尔，他把自己的手上滑，直到小指完全碰到威尔的皮肤，他停在了那儿。

“威尔。”他重复道，这一次，威尔的目光终于抬得足够高——他们两人视线相接。

“虽然我不能保证给出所有答案，”他承认道，“但我能保证会好起来了。我们会齐心协力地挺过去，你和我。”

在汉尼拔说这番话时，威尔深深望进了汉尼拔的眼中，他有点 _不堪重负_ 。他不知道自己怎会如此幸运，他不知道自己做过什么，竟得到了这样一个朋友，但是他简直无法言表地感激，他感激遇到汉尼拔后汉尼拔所做的一切。他不知道如果没有了眼前这个人，自己该如何搞定所有事情。

威尔最后坐了起来，这样他只得将脚踝移开并踩到地上去。但他们俩人离得很近，膝盖几乎可以相触。威尔微微转过身来，面对着汉尼拔。他试着保持直视，这样他就能说 _谢谢_ 。但是那些词却卡在了他的喉咙里，他只得转开目光，把视线落在了自己的腿上。

“那么我们怎么搞定那个呢？”他换了个问题，对这样的自己感到挫败。

“一次一小步。”汉尼拔轻声说。他伸出一根中指，放到了威尔粗糙的下颌上，让他再一次抬起头来。威尔的眼睛因为某些惊讶和不适而睁大了，因为汉尼拔强迫他在这么短的时间内又一次与他进行目光接触。

“从一个简单而实际的练习开始。”汉尼拔说道。“准确地告诉我你身处何时，何地？以及，你是谁？”

威尔发出了一声紧张的轻笑，他不知道汉尼拔是不是认真的。但汉尼拔就这么等着，没有再说话，威尔将此视为对他看时钟行为的允许。于是他找了半天，然后终于看到了时钟。他低声说：“嗯…下午6点23。”

汉尼拔的手依旧放在他的下颌上，这让他觉得，出于某些原因，他必须得轻声些。他清了清喉咙然后试图大点声：“我在马里兰州，巴尔地摩市。”

下巴上的手指微微动了动，明显到像是意外的微颤。威尔的眼睛自动地掠了回去，再次与汉尼拔视线相交。“我是…我的名字是威尔 格雷厄姆。”他说完了，再一次无意地放低了声音。

汉尼拔看上去很高兴。“好了。”他说道。放在威尔脸上的手终于落了下去。威尔眨了眨眼，往后缩了缩。他觉得有点头重脚轻，他不知道这个练习 _究竟_ 会有什么帮助。

“一些将你拽回现实的东西。”汉尼拔说，“当其他所有事情都变得难以承受的时候。”

威尔点点头，尴尬地笑了。他站起来，漫步回到他平时坐的座位那儿，穿上夹克。

汉尼拔送他到了门口，然后帮他打开。“明天的疗程再见。”他说道。

这次威尔的笑容真诚多了。他很高兴，他想道，多么奇怪的观点啊。

“明天见，”他附和道，“晚安，莱克特医生。”

“晚安，威尔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> *邪笑起来，冲向夜空*


	7. Chapter 7

在他们坐在杰克的办公室里等待的时候，威尔坐立难安，他用鞋跟不耐烦地踢着地板。“这可是个糟糕的主意，杰克。”他第无数次重复道。他知道这没用的，但是或许…如果他一直这么说的话，杰克 _会听的_ ，然后在这个巨大的错误真正发生前停下它。

杰克根本懒得费心去了解威尔的意思，他已经告诉过威尔许多次他们为什么一定要做这个。他理解威尔的态度。这是一桩丑陋的交易，杰克并不比威尔喜欢它。但不幸的是，在这个案子中，如果他们想要抓到那个 _真的_ 开膛手的话，弗雷迪·朗兹那些令人讨厌的专业知识是必不可少的。

当敲门声响起时，他俩都抬起了头。

“进来。”杰克说道。

当阿拉娜走进来时，威尔比杰克更快地站了起来。他为他的Omega同事拉来一个椅子，当她道谢时，威尔扬起一侧嘴角，作为对她那柔软又好看的笑容的回应。

“好了，我已经让朗兹在会议室等我们了，现在就走吧。”杰克说道。“在我们进去之前，我要确保我们都清楚我们要向朗兹小姐透露些什么，不透露什么，以及我们如何以一种她不会想要拒绝的方式将这个信息传递给她。”

他这么强调主要是为了阿拉娜，因为杰克知道指望威尔简直没戏，威尔和那个他最不喜欢的记者呆在一起时，可不会像平时那样乖巧。

最后他们又过了一遍笔记，敲定了要告诉朗兹的细节。杰克带着他们来到走廊尽头的一间会议室，然后率先走了进去。

“朗兹小姐。”他边走边说道。那个思索中的红发女人早已转过头来面对着他们了，她走向杰克，抓住他的手然后给了他一个相当自信的握手。

“克朗福德探员，很高兴再次见到你。”她脸上挂着明显又恰当的假笑。“还有…布鲁姆医生，对吧？我不确定你们是否记得我，毕竟我们之前只见过一次。”

“哦，我记得你。”阿拉娜和弗雷迪握了握手，说道。“在阿比盖尔住的那间医院我们见过。”阿拉娜说这话的时候，声音又甜又平和，但威尔可以看出她嘴角的微笑在某一刻增加了一点钢铁般坚硬的弧度，虽然下一刻它便软化成了她平时那种端庄娴雅的模样。

“她是个可爱的女孩儿。”朗兹扬起一个过分的假笑。“我得说我很高兴他们选了和你一样的一个Omega护工来照顾她。那个小可怜，发生那些事以后，我可不认为她和Alpha呆在一起还会舒服。”

“你反正还是要坚持去看她。”威尔不由自主地就说出了这些话。“你想将她推离她的安全区，是吧？”

“差不多那样吧。”朗兹回答道，她将那个尖刻的微笑转向威尔，然后走到阿拉娜身边，直面威尔。“她没有躲开我，一点儿没有。我也很高兴见到你，格雷厄姆先生。”她说着向威尔伸出手去，就像她对其他人做的那样。但威尔没有和她握手。

她伸手等了一会儿，然后将手收回了身侧。她朝他走近了一点，她的鞋跟很响地敲在瓷砖地上。“还是生我气，我明白了。我希望我的小文章没有伤害到你的感情，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔的脸上扬起一个他自己都没意识到的扭曲的假笑。“哦，别担心我，朗兹小姐，我可没有那么脆弱。”

“当然不啦，考虑到你的职业，我可不觉得你脆弱。”她说道。

威尔并没有忽略，当朗兹在和他说话的时候她挺直了背而且胸腔起伏。虽然她比较矮，但是她试图表现出威压，以一种如此明显的，传统的Alpha支配姿势。说实在的，如果她语调里的厌恶和反对不是如此明显的话，威尔肯定会担心她的意图。

如果威尔乐意的话，他可以用自己的移情能力将她撕裂，几分钟内就能将她拆解为基本成分，动机和影响。作为一个女性Alpha——与他们之前遇到的那个凶手不同，朗兹老早之前就不介意她不能生孩子了。对于来自于他人的羞辱，弗雷迪选择了全身心投入于事业，对那些事充耳不闻。她咄咄逼人，异常骄傲，几乎展现了她那个性别的所有传统特点。她想要排斥房间里的其他Alpha，这就是为什么她总是顶撞杰克克朗福德。

关于这一点，威尔几乎想要崇拜她了——如果她不是这么一个冷酷的贱人的话。

“开始吧，”杰克的话将威尔从沉思中拉回。“如果你们都坐下的话。”

威尔又一次自动地帮阿拉娜拉好了椅子。然后，因为他的父亲将他培养成了一个优秀的南方绅士，他绕过桌子，走到另一边，也帮朗兹拉了椅子。

“你认真的吗，格雷厄姆先生？这不是 _我_ 该为 _你_ 做的吗？”她用一种淬了毒般的亲切声音道。这让威尔在走到自己的座位前坐下时默默咬了咬牙。威尔有些恼火，因为他还是做不到 _风度翩翩_ ——虽然这个女人没有找他的茬，但她将威尔的行为作为一个借口来挖苦他的性别，威尔不知道该如何做出正确回应。

虽然不像社交给他带来的其他缺陷和焦虑，但是，威尔对任何带着“乖巧的小Omega”标签的行为的回避都是经过审慎考虑的。不过他可没打算向朗兹或者向其他人解释——他觉得指出这种区别没什么用。

接下来的会议进行得挺顺畅，威尔和弗雷迪之间的针锋相对被杰克和阿拉娜无视了，他俩整个过程中都公事公办。最后，他们达成了双方寻求已久的互利共识，朗兹答应明天下午之前就发布对吉迪恩的采访。

这整件事都让威尔胃里泛酸、口中发苦，但这一刻已经不能回头了。他的直觉发出嘈杂的声音，告诉威尔他和其他人有可能会引发某种巨大而难以承担的灾难，它深不可测，难以控制——威尔只能希望自己的直觉是错的。

 

**********

 

后来，当他的梦魇变成一片血海时，当缺少器官的尸体堆积如山般地日益充斥他的生活时，当他只想对着杰克尖叫“我告诉过你的！”时，当他只想埋首于枕头中来逃避新的一天时，他会看着镜中的自己，然后想： _你该和杰克一样为此受到谴责。你参与其中。你没有阻止。你没有做出足够的努力让他们明白。_

还是汉尼拔，一如既往，他总是能说恰当的话来将威尔的思绪拉离黑暗，至少能让他离开一会儿，能让他记起世界上依旧有光——甚至可以说是他将威尔拉离黑暗，不是吗？

他们常常在一起讨论威尔正在经手的案子，频率比之前都要多。在其他人都弃他于不顾之时，这个男人给他提供了许多所需的支持，让他不至于溺毙。——他终究是威尔的桨，如他所承诺的那样。

他帮不上忙，但是当他看到汉尼拔救了那个可能成为德文·西尔维斯特的受害者的人之后，一股敬畏之情直击威尔的心灵。或许威尔也有被拯救的希望，只要他也能尝试着放心地将自己的命运交到那双无所不能的手里。虽然他现在还做不到，但是他觉得自己正在努力。目前，汉尼拔在他眼中，已经非常接近于一个他许久未曾拥有的，真正的朋友了。

然而，虽然他有那样的想法，但他觉得自己还没有善于交际到接受汉尼拔的晚宴邀请。即使他的确停在了一间他之前几乎不会涉足的富丽堂皇的商店面前，然后买了一瓶红酒。这酒比那些他偶尔在家喝的更好牌子的波旁酒要贵得多。

_另一个欠考虑的，会传递错误信息的礼物_ ，他内心的声音说道。威尔这次忽略了它。他欠那个男人一个没去晚宴的切实道歉，即使他知道自己不出席对其他受邀人更好，他相信汉尼拔很了解他，不会误解那个礼物的含义的。

当威尔将礼物给他时，汉尼拔看上去的确非常高兴，并且他真的很失望威尔不会出席。威尔觉得有些负疚，虽然他知道他对汉尼拔的其他客人来说真的不是个好伴。

“对不起，”他再次说道。“但我去不了。我和切萨皮克开膛手今晚有约。”

他没有看见汉尼拔因这奇怪的遣词造句而目光闪动或者绷紧嘴角。汉尼拔很善于控制表情这种可见的信号传递，虽然他的内心中几乎因那黑暗的满足感而叹息了。他希望有一天这句话能够成真——想象着他和威尔的手都陷进某个人的身躯之中，比起拯救他的生命，他们有着更阴暗的目的。他会倾身吻去威尔那肿胀嘴唇上的一点血迹。

“这瓶酒是个好年份。”他从威尔的手中接过它，说道。他希望自己能够知道威尔脸上那浮起的红晕有多少是来自于他对威尔的好品味的出乎意料的夸奖，又有多少是来自于他接过酒时两人的指尖相触。

“嗯…那个，我得走了。”威尔说道。“好好享受这个夜晚。”

“你也是，我的朋友。”他喜欢威尔因他的欣赏而微笑，而不是害羞或是视而不见。

他微笑着目送着那个移情者离开，然后转回身来继续准备晚宴。就算他雇的帮手发现了那在他脸上流连了好一会儿的笑意，他们也会足够明智而专业，不会就此做出任何评论，并且，汉尼拔也不介意让他们看见它。

如果威尔真的接受了他的邀请的话，他这一刻会无比满足的。所有事情都进行得这么顺利，看起来简直不能更好了。

 

 

 

 

遇到的其他问题不同，汉尼拔成熟老练，善解人意。他和威尔见过的任何一个Alpha都不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 哦，威尔，汉尼拔可不是你的桨。他是将你拽得更深的深海怪兽哦。嘿嘿。  
> 有人将Omega 威尔看做是某种“激进女权运动者”（或者Omega世界观中类似的人物）吗？这的确就是我想要在这里描述的东西哟。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有轻微的威尔/阿拉娜情节

他没有听见第一声敲门声，锤子重重地敲在那个摇摇欲坠的老烟囱上的声音太大了，完全遮住了其他声音。第二声敲门声大了一些。狗狗们因此警觉起来，并且其中的一些立刻开始冲着门叫。威尔吓了一跳，举着的手停在了半空。

他不知道在这么晚的时候有谁会站在他的门外。强烈的焦虑和恐惧让他的肠子搅成一团。在走到前门时，威尔想都没想就摆出了攻击姿势，右手紧紧抓着锤子伸到一旁。他将锤子贴近腰际，如果门外的人有异动的话，这个角度可以让他有力、粗暴且精准地挥出锤子。

他打开门，门外站着…阿拉娜·布鲁姆。他的姿势立刻松懈了下来，同时放松了紧握锤子的手。他心怀恐惧地想，他在自己的幻想中已经陷得多深了？他居然站在这儿准备猛击阿拉娜·布鲁姆的脑袋。

她温和地笑着，问她是否能进来。不管他的内心中如何波澜起伏，阿拉娜的笑容总是能将那个熟悉的自己唤醒。

她像没注意到威尔紧绷的双肩和他手上的工具似的，她进了屋，狗狗们急匆匆地冲上来求爱抚，她和它们依次打了招呼。

威尔和阿拉娜聊了狗，聊了工作，聊了彼此最近过得如何，然后才慢慢转了话题。威尔知道阿拉娜心中有疑问。她最后终于看向了烟囱上那个显眼的空洞，问道：“那么，这是怎么了？”

当他告诉她前因后果之后，威尔看见她面色一变。某些微妙且令人担心的东西让威尔焦虑起来，他的心上像有什么蠕动着爬过，然后梗在了那里——威尔意识到，阿拉娜并不相信他。阿拉娜认为那只在威尔烟囱离受苦挣扎的小动物只是他的臆想，最糟糕的是，她可能是 _对的_ 。刚才她和他微笑交谈时那升起的镇定安逸消失不见了，他想让它们回来。

他放下锤子，慢慢走回到阿拉娜身边，因为他担心自己如果走太快的话阿拉娜会跑掉。这可不是个好主意——他清楚地知道这一点。这时他脑海的角落里出人意料地溜出了一段记忆，那是他父亲的声音，他轻声且戏谑地叫道：“ _危险，威尔_ _格雷厄姆，危险！_ ”这是他爸爸在威尔要犯错时最喜欢开的玩笑，他温柔的提醒中总是带着些戏弄，这样威尔就不会对指责太多尴尬。（“ _儿子，我本想用_ _罗宾逊_ _做你的中间名，可合适了，但你妈妈投了反对票。_ ”）

他因那些记忆而恍惚地微笑起来，但他忽略了这之下的警告。他小心翼翼地捧起阿拉娜的面颊。当他靠近时她没有躲开，他的胆子大了起来。

她的双唇与他相触的感觉和他想象的一样柔软，一样可爱。有那么美妙的几秒，他觉得这事儿真的能成，它不会是那些他想要却从他的手中悄然溜走的东西中的一样。

但这事却正是阿拉娜要做的。过了不短的一会儿，她将一只手放在威尔的胸膛上，退了开去。她的脸上明显地交织着渴望和后悔：“我做不到，威尔，对不起。”

“为什么不行？因为我们都是Omega？”他问道。“我没想到你是这么个老古董。”威尔试图扬起一个迷人的微笑并表现得幽默点，从而将那种想要蜷缩在角落并捂住脸的感觉藏起来。

“是因为你…你不稳定。”她说道，因着自己的直接而有些无从适从且低声下气。

威尔自己呢，则是咬着唇然后非常理解地点了点头。这可是总结了他生命中的所有错误和沮丧呢，不介意再多一个了。  
他看着她从前廊离开，然后把狗放出去，让它们自己去玩儿，这样他不必傻兮兮地浪漫又悲情地站在那里目送着她的车开走。在她的车消失在视线中后，威尔让狗狗们又玩了几分钟，然后吹了声口哨将他们叫了回来。

 

**********

 

从一位可疑“同行”那里获得如此多的赞美和尊敬或许挺让人高兴，当富兰克林告诉汉尼拔关于他朋友Tobias的所谓杀戮“幻想”时——他也因此在不知不觉间向这位心里医生透露了一条很有意义的消息——汉尼拔如今想到的只是摆脱这个Alpha的过程会有多沉闷。他对于Budge通过他们都认识的那个谦逊的Beta之手悄悄传递的友谊或者其他关系都毫无兴趣。只有一个人他认为值得结交，而汉尼拔为威尔的制定的计划正在顺畅地一一实现着。

那个杀手对他的兴趣是种不必要的干扰，然而，要是他直接走进那人的乐器店然后结果了他的话，那可是非常粗鲁的，毕竟他演奏的小乐曲不错。这种对于汉尼拔式艺术的欣赏拒绝起来可是有些棘手。富兰克林继续说着那些天马行空的内容，根本没意识到自从提到那个死掉的长号手后，他的心理医生就开始心不在焉了。汉尼拔决定邀请托拜厄斯·巴吉来吃晚餐，然后在吃完甜点后杀了他。这么做才够有礼貌。

然后后来，门阶上不告而来的威尔提前结束了他的晚餐计划，巴吉得了机会离开，汉尼拔只得让他在多活一晚。不过他并没有生气。威尔总是第一位的，高于其他所有的兴趣和追求，尤其是当这个Omega表现出如此明显的压力信号时。

汉尼拔带着威尔穿过餐厅来到厨房。他帮自己那位现在已然消失的晚餐客人找了个借口，让威尔不必为他的叨扰而道歉。他一边忙着准备甜点，一边等着威尔解释他意外来访的原因。

“我吻了阿拉娜·布鲁姆。”威尔未加思索地脱口而出。

这对汉尼拔的自控力的考验可是又上了一层——他没有一把捏碎抬在手上的那个盘子，没有将站在那里的，除了有点焦虑外泰然自若的威尔一把压倒在流理台上，没有将牙齿占有且宣告地咬进威尔的喉咙，没有抓着一把手术刀驱车前往阿拉娜·布鲁姆家。

“那么你为什么这么做？”他挑眉问道，在被注意到之前放松了下颌紧绷的弧度。

“自我见到她时起，我就一直想吻她。”威尔承认道，“她的唇很诱人。”

“嗯…”

威尔告诉了汉尼拔发生的一切，没有隐去那被他视为最近的失败所带来的尴尬。汉尼拔个人认为那个失败是阿拉娜·布鲁姆的责任，她否定了自己对于威尔的吸引力，并且只给了那个男人又一件觉得沮丧挫败的事。他本想将她慢慢肢解，作为胆敢触碰他的Omega的惩罚，但她的拒绝让汉尼拔愿意把这种冲动搁置，他放过了她。

汉尼拔觉得这个决定在他搞定威尔的长跑中有益无害，但是在这一刻接受这个方案简直太难了。他的Alpha直觉正在冲他尖叫，让他剥去威尔的每一寸衣物，让他告诉威尔他究竟属于谁，让他占有、控制、惩罚威尔——因为威尔胆敢认为他能够主宰自己的命运，并且为自己做出那样的决定。

他倒好酱汁，还额外加了非常漂亮的装饰，他意识到自己有些炫技，他在展示自己作为一个伴侣的能力。他还痛苦地意识到，威尔并没有注意到这个。在平时，要是这个敏锐的侧写师看不出汉尼拔藏匿着的动机和目的，那对他而言可是挺有乐趣的。但如今，在他意识到威尔根本没发现他作为一个伴侣的潜力时，他只觉得非常恼火。

威尔终于说完了，他尝了一口面前的甜点。威尔脸上明显的赞扬足以安抚汉尼拔内心那只狂暴的野兽。

“威尔，我能否问你一个私人问题？”

威尔含着叉子别扭地笑了一下。他将叉子放到盘子里，若有所思地嚼着甜点。“好吧，你是我的心理医生。”他把东西咽下去后开口道，“‘私人问题’不是职业描述的一部分吗？还是说我没注意的时候它已经改了？”

他可以再次提醒威尔他们的关系可不止是医生和病患这么官方，但他觉得威尔肯定清楚地知道这点，威尔仅仅习惯性地反驳罢了。他小心地维持着平和的语调和表情，然后问道：“你觉得是什么原因让你避免与任何一个Alpha发生可能的恋爱关系呢？你甚至愿意积极地找个Omega或者甚至一个Beta来代替。”

威尔的嘴唇吃惊的半张着，他的肩膀立刻再一次地绷紧了。“好吧…所以你说是这个问题是 _私人_ 的，你真正的意思是那是 _他妈的非常冒犯的_ 。”他怒气冲冲地拿起盘子边的红酒咽了一大口来让自己闭嘴，他有些想要从椅子上站起来然后冲出去。

汉尼拔从流理台前向后退了一步，他将双手客气地放在身侧，然后严肃地颔了颔首：“我道歉，亲爱的威尔。我从没打算冒犯你。我没想到你觉得这个问题很讨厌。”他撒谎了。

威尔的怒气来得快去得也快，他的姿态松懈下来，有些筋疲力尽。看到汉尼拔如此顺从并且看上去真的对那个问题感到抱歉，威尔不由得对自己的强烈反应羞愧起来，虽然这个念头可不对。

威尔叹了口气，然后有些疲倦地抓了抓他的卷发：“没关系…你只是让我措手不及。请回来坐下吧？”他的最后的话是问句，因为他突然发现告诉一个Alpha在他自己家该怎么做可是不对的，即使他很礼貌，那也是很不恰当的。

汉尼拔抬着自己的盘子和酒杯绕过流理台，坐到了威尔旁边的吧凳上。威尔瞟了他一眼，并未转过头来。威尔感受到了汉尼拔友好且歉意的沉默，他觉得自己才是做错事的那一个。在他打乱汉尼拔的晚间安排后，在他理所当然地接受了汉尼拔的亲切招待后，他却对着汉尼拔大发脾气，在汉尼拔自己的厨房里咒骂他——好像他是故意的似的。

威尔咽了口吐沫，觉得喉咙干得要命，几乎不能把自己的甜点吃掉了。他觉得自己最好离开，但是现在这么做可就是让人难忍的粗鲁了，尤其是考虑到刚刚发生的那些事。

值得为他那愚蠢的骄傲和愤怒而让这地球上最后一个看起来真正会该死地关心他的人与他疏远吗？ _当然不_ ，他心想，闭上眼睛免得再叹气。尤其是问题的一部分就是来源于那个。

他啜饮了一口酒，平静下来，开口道：“你没错我只是有点习惯于…稍微避开Alpha。“ _稍微_ ？他的意识对此嗤之以鼻。

汉尼拔什么都没说，他只是咬了一口自己的甜点，然后耐心且尊重地等着威尔继续。

“不是说我没发现他们有魅力。“威尔这么说道。他轻易就能发现三个性别的吸引力——他会移情术嘛。并且，他的生理也不会让他在任何情况下对Alpha漠不关心的，尤其是在他快要到热潮期时——但是，幸运的是，这个已经很长时间没有困扰他了，他现在的抑制剂处方效力强劲。

“我猜我只是没觉得有什么意义。”威尔说，“Alpha们很…复杂。这挺让人心烦的，他们总是需要控制每一件事，还要向其他人炫耀，还有那些他们喜欢做的炫耀行为…哦…”他打住了，因为他突然 _痛苦地_ 意识到他正在对着说话的这个人就是个Alpha。

汉尼拔依旧什么都没说，但他的表情有点像阿拉娜听到威尔说烟囱里有小动物时那样。威尔看见了，就一秒钟，汉尼拔唇角的弧度绷紧了，而且他朝前偏了偏脑袋——他伤到汉尼拔了。威尔的心都沉了下去，他简直希望自己的身子也能缩成一团，让脚下变出一个深坑把自己吞掉。

“莱克特医生—— _汉尼拔_ 。”他坐立难安地开口道。威尔把一只手撑在流理台上，另一只则放在右膝上，这样他能更好地面对着汉尼拔。“对不起。那么说简直太过分太糟糕了，我…我不是想说你是…”

他说到一半时停住了，他感觉到一只手温柔地覆在了他放在桌上的那只手上。他抬起眼睛，定定地看着那个男人的衬衣领子，然后对上了汉尼拔的目光。那双棕栗色的眼睛出人意料的温柔和善，这让威尔更想把脸埋到地上了，但他强迫着自己不要转开目光。

“看来这个晚上我们都说了伤害对方的话。”汉尼拔说道，语声中既无责备，也无怨愤。威尔因此低下了闹到，他摇摇头。

“你不是故意要冒犯——”

“你也是啊。”汉尼拔打断了威尔，“没关系的，威尔。你说的基本都是事实，那没什么错。”他用另一只手抚上威尔的右手，指头轻轻滑过威尔的膝盖，然后握住了他的手。那个Omega低下头看着他们交握的手，然后抬起头来再一次对上汉尼拔的凝视。这个Alpha笑了，因这个意味着信赖修复的信号而高兴。

威尔在那个笑容里只看到了汉尼拔的真诚。他怯怯地回了个微笑，然后点点头，希望汉尼拔能够理解，因为他觉得自己现在还是不开口最好。

汉尼拔理解了。他也再一次点了点头，他的笑容变深了，眼睛亮了起来，看上去栗色多于棕色。他拿开了手。“吃完吧，威尔。”他转回自己的盘子前建议道。

威尔不假思索地这么做了。他没有在这个晚上毁了两份友谊——威尔如释重负。他就该明白，与他遇到的其他问题不同，汉尼拔成熟老练，善解人意。他和威尔见过的任何一个Alpha都不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 威尔太年轻了，他没看过《迷失太空》，但他爸爸肯定记得那个电影。很多小说要么就把威尔描述成被忽视的孩子，要么就是被虐待的孩子，我觉得我们可以改一改，让威尔拥有一个美好的，值得回忆的，关于爸爸的记忆。^_^  
> 我想我要多恶趣味地让汉尼拔多拿一会儿威尔发的好人卡，但我猜我肯定不是唯一一个觉得他有点罪有应得的，考虑到他让威尔经历的所有事情，对吧？如果我就是不让他和威尔在一起的话，他会不会没了耐心然后跑来杀掉我啊？o_0


	9. Chapter 9

“我现在搞清楚你为什么对我没兴趣了。”托拜厄斯·巴奇进了办公室，礼貌地问候了两人后说道。富兰克林的表情非常吃惊，他发现他的朋友指的是莱克特医生而不是他。

莱克特处变不惊地站在那个Beta身边，没有说话。

“他不是你那典型的无趣样本，对吧？”巴奇继续道，“在我 _把他切开_ 的时候，不由自主地注意到了。”汉尼拔因此微微眯起了眼，鼻翼微张，心下生出惧意。

巴奇瞥了他一眼：“他血液的味道，有一点…不寻常？显然是抑制剂，不过其中少了些东西。你打算要做什么呢，亲爱的医生？”

一切都发生在转瞬之间。

汉尼拔听见富兰克林试图安抚他那杀气腾腾的暴躁朋友，就像一只在他耳边嗡嗡作响的小虫，于是他立刻就干掉了这只虫子。他对Budge愤怒的抗议表现得冷酷又漠然，他们之间的打斗一触即发。等之后回过神时，汉尼拔一定会对这一刻爆发的本能感到惊骇，它压过了他的礼仪和自控力，在接下来的几分钟用鲜血隐去了那个平日里对暴力表现得异常克制的人。他平时的风姿可不太适用于当下，因为他需要毁掉眼前这个胆敢 _伤害_ 他珍贵的Omega的Alpha。

汉尼拔内心充斥的不安并没有随着托拜厄斯的死去和巴尔地摩警察的到来而缓解。他现在的表现简直是教科书里那个重度创伤后患上轻度战斗疲劳症的模板。但事实上，他都不用费力就能表现得若无其事。

汉尼拔嘘了那个异常固执的Beta内科急救专家，让他不用再管自己，他自己处理伤口就好——那人猛地退后几步，遵从了汉尼拔的指示。汉尼拔有点担心这些行为把真实的自己暴露出来。

不过，这个倒也能够轻易解释为作出指示时，他的Alpha信息素正在危险又压迫地散发——这个现象对一个刚从一场与另一个Alpha争夺主导权的精疲力竭的打斗中获胜的Alpha而言，倒也不是什么罕见的反应。尽管这个男人是一只有礼貌的野兽，但他始终还是基因的造物。

汉尼拔希望他能够合情合理地将这些人全丢出他的办公室，好让他去找威尔。然而就在这时，他注意到杰克·克朗福德走了进来…威尔紧紧跟在他身后——他还活着，也没怎么受伤，只是手上包着白色的绷带。当汉尼拔看见威尔的那一刻，后怕和感叹充斥着他的胸腔。

在威尔看见他之前，汉尼拔的气息就到了威尔身边，交织着浓烈的汗水、肾上腺素和信息素的味道。当意识到这个男人还活着时，如释重负的感觉如洪流般朝威尔滚滚而来。

尽管杰克在来的路上就告诉过他汉尼拔没事，但是当威尔看见外面那些黑色的裹尸袋时，心中还是恐惧地一沉。当发现他的朋友并不在其间时，他感觉稍好了一些。

裹尸袋里一个是托拜厄斯·巴奇，另一个则是他有一次早到时在等候室见过的那个胖乎乎的Beta——威尔记得这个人是因为这个呆子曾让他坐立难安，尤其是在他惊奇不已地指出自己从未在如此近的距离观察过一个男性Omega后。

威尔走到汉尼拔身侧，当他看到这个Alpha腿上的伤时，各种胡思乱想都被他抛到了脑后。

“我担心你死了。”汉尼拔用罕见的沙哑声音道。

威尔给了他一个安抚的微笑。“你需要帮忙吗？”他朝这个男人的腿点了点头，声音出奇的柔软温和。这似乎让汉尼拔又平静了一点，它将他姿势间可见的最后一点紧张化解开去，所以威尔就没想着把声音改回平常的语调。

“没有看上去那么糟，我挺好的，威尔。”

威尔想要坚持，不过他还是忍住了，他咬着嘴唇点了点头。汉尼拔以前是个外科医生，他肯定比威尔更明白他的伤势如何。只是威尔很难冷静。Alpha鲜血的味道将他那过分保护的直觉拉到了高档，让他想要竭尽自己所能来照顾安抚汉尼拔。这就是为什么大多数Omega通常会选择医护或者社工之类的职业，而不是当一个执法人员。这种选择是双赢的——Omega们很高兴他们的工作能够帮助他人，而受伤的受害者或者病人（所有性别都有，但Alpha是典型）在有Omega存在的场合下会感到舒缓和安全。

威尔选择这个职业，也是出于想要帮助别人的意愿——只是他选择了一条这个性别不怎么走的路。通常在犯罪现场时，威尔都能毫无疑问地控制住自己，但这是 _汉尼拔_ ，不是罪犯或者某个随机的受害者。他靠着桌子，双臂抱在胸前，心中小小地希望着自己的存在能对正接受杰克质问的汉尼拔有点作用。

看上去的确有点用——汉尼拔在和杰克交谈的过程中逐渐放松下来。但很显然，他依旧焦虑，他只想让其他Alpha快点收工，让他自己待一会儿。几分钟后，杰克终于搞懂了汉尼拔的暗示，他找个借口和外面的当地警员说话去了，留下汉尼拔和威尔两人，房间里那些蜂拥而来的警察们也逐渐离开了房间。

“他伤到你了。”汉尼拔说道。他的声音里依旧是威尔从未听过的野蛮和脆弱。

“什么？这个？”威尔放下双臂，让汉尼拔看了看他裹着绷带的手。“没事，就比抓伤重一点。”威尔被汉尼拔吓了一跳，只见汉尼拔飞快地伸出去手去抓住了威尔的双手，然后将它们拉近仔细查看。他的手指紧紧抓着威尔的，他的大拇指在威尔手心上施加的压力差点让威尔面上一抽。

“他提到你了，说的好像你死了一样。”汉尼拔说道。威尔有些负疚地皱起眉头。他还没来得及组织出一句回答，汉尼拔就将脸贴近威尔裸露的内侧手腕，然后深深嗅闻。

 _他在闻我，_ 威尔迟钝地意识到。汉尼拔就像一个担忧的父亲或是伴侣那样，通过威尔的血管来确认他的活力和健康。

威尔尽力伪装成若无其事的样子，继续着他们的对话，就像没发生什么奇怪的事似的。“我感觉我把你拉进了泥潭。”他说道，艰难地咽了口吐沫。

“我是自愿的。”汉尼拔回应道，他抬起目光与威尔相遇。“不过有你在我很感激。” _那个_ ，威尔不能忽视那个——那双栗色眼睛遇到他自己灰蓝色的眼睛时，它们熠熠生辉。 _哦_ ，他心想。

 _糟了_ 。

他脑海里 _Omega_ 的那部分因为来自于一个有魅力的纯血Alpha的关注而呼噜起来——这个男人，他几乎仅仅通过眼睛就进行了宣告。但另外的部分，脑海里 _理智_ 的那部分，则试图提出温和的拒绝，让他不要在房间里边跑边尖叫道， _哦，不，不不不，不是你汉尼拔，不，你是我的朋友，你不应该那样看着我，不不不，停下，你现在就停下！_

他怎么错过这个的？

“莱克特医生，”威尔不自在地说道，他支起身子，试图把手抽走。汉尼拔的指头却痉挛地攥紧了，威尔疼得缩了一下。

 _危险，威尔_ _格雷厄姆_ ，他的思绪又一次低语道， _危险_ 。现在，他父亲的声音里没有了捉弄。

然后汉尼拔眨了眨眼，似乎清醒过来了，他立即放开了威尔的手。他垂下眼眸，皱了皱鼻梁，看上去他已经后悔了，并且真的为自己的行为而尴尬。“我道歉，威尔。”他说道，斟酌着语气。“在发生这些事后，我很疲倦。看上去这种疲倦让我非常失礼。原谅我。”

威尔同情地咬着唇，点了下头。“我送你回家。”他轻声说。

如果他爸爸在的话，他肯定会因威尔的鲁莽而朝他头上扇一巴掌：“ _男孩，你不许和一个未绑定的_ _Alpha_ _单独去任何地方，尤其是在他好好打了一架并且赢了的情况下，这时候他的信息素浓度可还高着呢。_ ”

实际上，这个念头却让威尔感觉好多了，因为他意识到无论这个男人给他什么感觉，这么害怕自己 _最好的朋友_ 都是非常荒谬的。他也意识到，他们要谈谈，而且他不想在半个巴尔地摩警局面前，甚至更糟的，在 _杰克_ 面前，谈论这个。这种情况和只有他们两人一样尴尬。

司机非常安静，所以威尔有充分的时间进行思考。除了其他人想到的那些，比如他的单身身份，威尔对一个Alpha通常发出的吸引信号也非常熟悉。在他更年轻的时候，他还在用一些比较便宜的抑制剂，情况可比现在糟糕多了——在新奥尔良辖区，他没有哪一天不遭受着口哨声，下流的评头论足，以及一些立案人——甚至他的同事——的暗送秋波。

即使到现在，就算他在职场上已经受到了很大的尊重，他的同事也专业的多的，但在某些程度上，他还是不可避免地要逼着自己忍受某个晕了头的Alpha。那人会莫名其妙地用他那“挑逗”非Omega的手段来追求和改造威尔，试图将他变成一个乖巧的家庭主夫。然而，在了解到威尔有多牙尖嘴利并且对他们那花花肠子有多心知肚明之后，这些男人就一溜烟儿地消失了。后来，挺幸运的，和他共事的就只有杰克那样已经绑定的Alpha，或者弗雷迪 Lounds那样的对他鄙视多于兴趣的人。

车停进了车道，威尔兀自沉思着。他心想：大概这就是汉尼拔的爱慕会让他大吃一惊的原因吧。现在回头去看，甚至仅仅回顾下昨天晚上，他都不由自主地觉得自己像个傻瓜，他居然没有注意到眼皮下的东西——他那时还单纯地认为自己足够幸运，终于交了一个真正理解他，并且不像一个未绑定的Alpha那样，奢求着除那个真实的威尔外的任何东西的朋友。他心里某个小小的角落怨恨着汉尼拔，怪他将那种感觉从他这拿去了。

他因这念头而愧疚地咬了咬嘴唇，汉尼拔把一壶茶放在了炉子上，然后告诉威尔等一会儿，他要上楼清洗一下然后换件衣裳。这些都不是汉尼拔的错。汉尼拔的举止很显然地表明了，他对自己的狼狈很尴尬，并且他本不想让威尔看到这些。或许威尔应该忽略这一切，让它自己消失，而不是自作聪明。但一个发生在错误时间的相视和过剩的荷尔蒙毁了这一些。

威尔坐在昨晚那个吧凳上等着。感觉像是很久之前了，他坐在这儿，向他的朋友倾诉着自己的心声，谈论着那个拒绝他的女人。他无力地笑笑，想着一会儿他们还要坐在这儿谈论相同的话题，只是倾诉和倾听的对象反过来了。他在想，倾听着因阿拉娜而憔悴的他的口中的话对汉尼拔来说是不是挺难的？他畏缩了一下。 _毕竟有这么多可以毁掉两段友谊的东西_ 。

他明白阿拉娜当时的感觉了。不是说他昨晚对她用了共情术，而是他确确实实地发现，当自己处在同样位置时，他的感觉比阿拉娜的还要糟糕。他默默地为她的勇气鼓掌，她那个时候竟然还能优雅体面地离开。威尔心想，他要是能从阿拉娜那借一点勇气来，那么他就不会有种自己是史上最大混蛋的感觉了吧。

然后… _天哪_ ，他在思考的时候，听见了汉尼拔下楼的从容的脚步声，这时机还能更糟糕吗？汉尼拔今天差点 _死掉了_ ，然后现在他要…要……

茶壶烧开的鸣叫简直让威尔如蒙大赦。他冲过去关掉了炉子，这个时候汉尼拔刚好走进来，他穿了一条棕褐色的长裤和一件红色的休闲毛衣。这个Alpha和蔼地朝他笑了笑，然后在他周围转悠着找出一套茶具，在他朝私室走去时，他示意威尔跟上。

汉尼拔在楼上穿衣服时就在考虑他的行为及其后果。他从没打算过那样抓着威尔的手——这个不幸的结果来自于他那飚得太高的信息素和找错时间使用移情术的威尔。其中他唯一挽回了一点体面——威尔没有意识到他的迷恋究竟有多深，没有意识到他为了得到想要的究竟会做出什么。威尔只是以为这是汉尼拔看在他们友谊的份上，将那一点已然过去的喜爱藏了起来。现在他可以沉溺与这种设想之中，如果那能够阻止威尔加深他们两人之间的嫌隙的话——他暗暗咬了咬牙。除去那段沉默寡言的孤儿时期，他已经很久没被视为一个可怜的家伙了，至少那种样子绝不是他想要的。

唉，自己种的苦果自己尝。如果他之前能及时意识到自己的感情，那他就会明白威尔的反应不是他想要的那种，不过这也没什么用——那个Omega正刻意地低头盯着地板，而且在汉尼拔示意他坐下时，他坐到了那个沙发的另一端，尽量离那个自己已然不能与之随性相处的Alpha远一点。

汉尼拔熟练地将自己的怒火隐藏起来，他决定不会再一次在威尔面前让自己的面具滑落了——直到不再需要它的那一天。如果说他从这件事中学到了什么，那就是这个Omega远比他以为的更能看穿他。威尔不能再进一步了，不能再看出汉尼拔更多的计划，他现在面对的已然足够了。

汉尼拔发现自己的耐心之弦居然可以在断裂前被拉得如此细长。让威尔泥足深陷，看着他继续使用剂量不稳定的抑制剂纵然有趣，但汉尼拔开始厌倦这个游戏了，他觉得是时候激发威尔体内的那些毒素了。其结果会是副作用中最惨烈的一个巅峰，当威尔的身体因那些化学药剂开始自净功能后，会有一段非常短暂但是剧烈的热潮期。准确预测其究竟在何时发生是不可能的，所以掐对时间非常困难，但汉尼拔自信他能够搞定。他只要等到威尔下一次离家，然后他就可以把这个Omega的药全部换成安慰剂。

与此同时，他可以尽力把这些糟糕的情况全然转换为自身的优势。事实上，他挺高兴的，因为他现在至少可以随心所欲地欣赏威尔，而不必再像以前那样带着克制。

“威尔，”他倒了茶，并把第一杯递给威尔。“我担心的存在对你来说变成了不适的来源，我本不应该这样的。我非常后悔。”

威尔那绯红的脸颊和汉尼拔希望的一样漂亮，他自动有了一丝负疚的反应，就像他是该为此受责备似的。

“不，不，”威尔飞快地保证道，“只是…嗯…”他喝了一小口茶，从而给自己一点措辞的时间。“你打算过告诉我吗？”他轻声问道。

“当然没有，”汉尼拔毫不犹豫地回答道。威尔为此抬起了头。“最开始的时候你就讲清楚了，虽然没像昨天说的那样详细，但你说过对找个Alpha当伴侣是怎样的想法。”汉尼拔继续说道，他是 _故意_ 这样说的，威尔的脖子上因愧疚又浮现起了可爱的红晕。“如果我觉得那是问题的话，那么我老早前就会告诉你了。我珍惜你对我的信任和你我的友谊，我不会冒险危害它们。”

威尔将那如鲠在喉的东西吞下去，他开口道：“我知道不是…不是你…”

“我的确知道，”汉尼拔说道，“你老是遇到那些希望使用你，塑造你，并一直强迫你的Alpha。哪怕当你遇到了某个喜爱那个本来的你的人，某个不打算改造你或者作出一些不切实际的命令的人，那种偏见却已然根深蒂固，很难克服。”

威尔的喉咙深处发出一点抗议的声音，介于嘲笑和气恼之间——负疚，慌乱，说实话，还有一点愤慨，他挣扎着想为自己辩护。

“我不想将它称为…不是我对于Alpha有问题，而是关于整个AO配对绑定的问题。”他说道。“不是说他们有什么不对，我只是…我一生中总是被告知我应该想要某些东西，而不是什么都行，然后好像…我听到的越多，就越不想要。”威尔摇摇头，叹息一声。“我妈妈为了她的Alpha同事抛弃了我爸爸。我之前提过这个吗？”

“没有，”汉尼拔说道，“但我从我们之前的对话中猜出了不少。”

威尔苦笑起来：“我有很长一段时间都很 _恨_ 她。她离开了一个好男人，抛夫弃子只为了这段 _纸醉金迷_ 。”他将手伸出以示强调，他加快了语速，口音也变沉了。“ **你** 知道，她就是那些愚蠢的Omega之中的一员，将自己造就的东西抛到脑后，因为他觉得脖子上那一个丑陋的牙印就是她需要找寻的 _真爱_ 和 _幸福_ 。好像爱情或者幸福能够被这么简单而清晰地定义似的。”

“不幸的是，这就是一个非常常见的贯穿我们现代文明的迷思。”汉尼拔赞同道，“我发现自己总是以相同的方法劝告那些绑定的Alpha和Omega。他们在关系中不满足，因为他们期望连接会像他们在文学巨著和电影里看到的那样。当知道咬痕标记并不是什么魔力护身符，能够将一人永远连接为另一人的灵魂伴侣后，他们非常诧异。正如名字所述，它只是从我们祖先那儿传下来的一种进化了的冲动，为了彼此标记以示所有权，仅此而已。”

“ _完全正确_ ！”威尔说道，他被谈话中智慧的转折刺激了，有一会都忘了最初话题是怎么开始的了…直到他注意到在他说话时汉尼拔的目光在他颈部流连的方式。意识到威尔的视线后，这个Alpha惊得吞咽了一下，然后转开了目光。

威尔又脸红了，他也转开了视线。“对不起，我…我该走了。”他尴尬地站了起来。“我们能…取消下次疗程吗？就这一周。”他匆忙地补充道，“我只是…我觉得我们应该多用几天…然后就不会这么生疏。“ _以及尴尬_ 。

“我理解。“汉尼拔说道，他矜持地低下头去。“我送你出去。”当他站起来时，他显然畏缩了一下。威尔将一只手放在他的肩头阻止了他。

“该死，我都忘了你受伤了。”威尔说道，“你还好吗？需要什么吗？”

汉尼拔摇摇头，目光低垂，下颌因为疼痛和脆弱绷成微妙的弧度。

如果他总归要受到同情的话，那么他可得好好利用这个机会。

“你确定吗？”威尔温柔地问道。

“ _大概吧_ 。”汉尼拔说道，语声动摇，故意透露出一点不确定。“如果这么问合适的话，我能请求你再多呆几分钟吗？”他用自己的手紧紧抓住了那只依旧搁在自己肩头的手。

威尔显然因为这个请求和触碰而动摇了。

“在过了这么一个漫长又紧张的下午后，我发现你呆在这能让我放松一点。”汉尼拔说完了。他巧妙地提起了自己今天的遭遇，并且让威尔记起，在威尔自己面临巨大压力时，汉尼拔是如何安抚他的。

威尔的眼睛因这种暗示而愧疚地睁大了。“当然。”他说着坐回了汉尼拔身边的沙发里。

很好， _不入虎穴，焉得虎子_ 。汉尼拔大胆地用双臂环住了威尔的身躯，给了这个Omega一个松松的柏拉图式的拥抱。汉尼拔压抑住了那差点显露出的志得意满的笑容，威尔身子一僵，然后小心翼翼地伸手抱住了汉尼拔的肩膀，自发地将这个Alpha拉近，虽然他自己因为这含蓄的亲密而显然有些不适。汉尼拔在威尔颈部搏动的血脉前深深嗅闻，虽然威尔咽了口吐沫并因这个姿势而明显地紧绷起来后，但威尔什么都没说，汉尼拔知道自己在这种情况下的沉溺被谅解了。

虽然威尔抗议过自己和其他Omega几乎没有共同点，但在他那想要安慰，保护和抚育的本能下，威尔的可造性非常惊人。汉尼拔的伴侣会是一个非常棒的母亲的。

终有一天，很快了…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 只有汉尼拔能把威尔的拒绝和周旋变成威尔自己的羞愧。“哦，你不想要我这样？那么显然，这意味着你有点不对劲儿。”另外，这是双方自愿的拥抱，对吧？  
> 你们认为我对“传统”Omega特性的解读如何呢？显然，这是一种过度单纯化（这种事情总是这样），但Alpha们既然能“有野心”，“发愤图强”和“生来就是领导者”的话，那么Omega为什么不能有一些优秀品质呢，而不是曾一度被概况为“顺从”和“热潮期就成荡妇”。XD  
> 另外，说实话，我喜欢大多数小说里写的那种“我咬了你，所以从现在开始，你就永远是我的了”的“咬痕结合”，但是在我的Omega世界观里行不通，懂吧？如果我们剥夺了威尔的自治权，那么这个故事就没什么意义了。另外，威尔的独立也是这个故事中汉尼拔那漫长游戏的意义，不然他建立个连接不就结了？所以，在我的理解中，绑定连接非常像现实生活中的爱情——它日积月累逐渐形成，很难清晰地定义“起点”。某天你醒过来，然后意识到自己根本不能想象没有另一个人陪伴的生活，因为那就像砍掉你自己的臂膀似的。所以，日久生情万岁！ ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

莱克特办公室事故的几天后，威尔去看望了阿比盖尔。

威尔在过了多年自我放逐的孤独生活后，你或许会觉得他肯定习惯了只向狗狗们吐露秘密，不过显然，最近和汉尼拔和阿拉娜一同度过的那些时间宠坏了他。他得和个能给回应的人聊聊，而不是只对着一群汪汪叫的狗。

或许这个原因有些自私，但他觉得阿比盖尔不太在乎他来不来。过了这么一段时间后，他们彼此之间相处得越发愉快，那些尴尬也越发少了。他只是希望阿拉娜不在那儿。

威尔被带到了阿比盖尔的房间，看见自坐在窗边的她，他如释重负地叹了口气。

“嘿，”当威尔走进来时，阿比盖尔招呼道，她有些迷惑地蹙起眉来。

“嗨，阿比盖尔。”他回应道。

“是布鲁姆医生还是莱克特医生跟你一起来了？”她伸着脖子看向威尔身后，好像希望他们其中的谁从门外进来似的。

“没有，”他摇摇头，回答道，“今天就我一个。”

“哦…”她转回头来再次看向窗外。威尔站在那儿，看着她望向那空无一物的窗外，心想， _真是怪尴尬的_ 。

他轻轻吸了口气，他知道自己该再说点什么，而不是一言不发，但他又不想像刚才那样打破阿比盖尔自己选择的沉默。所以他没说话，只是走到窗边站到了她身旁，和她一起看着那一片空荡。

“我希望我不是个Omega。”过了几分钟后，她开口道，眼睛依旧看着窗外。

威尔转过脸来面对着她，从日光在窗棂枝头上谱写的幻想曲中回过神来。“你为什么这么说？”他虽然这么问，但他觉得自己知道为什么。

她耸耸肩——一个冷漠的青少年常用姿势，其中似有万语千言，又似无限苍白。“我不知道，就是糟透了。”

威尔轻哼一声，心想，这些话听上去多么耳熟啊。

“就像是，只要你一露面，人们总会用异样的眼光看你。”她说，“同学，老师…”她低头看着放在大腿上的双手，没有将他们两人都想到的那句话说出来。“我猜当时你过得也挺难的，对吧？”她换了个问题，“我是说学校什么的…”

他飞快地点了点头。“是…是挺难的，但是，倒不是全都那么糟。”他的意思是很多都很糟。尤其是体育课，那对威尔来说简直代表了一种特别的羞辱。他上过的大多数学校都是又小又穷的那种，它们没有给男性Omega专门准备更衣室——反正没有必要，镇子上一般也不会有威尔这样的人——人们认为男性Omega都是富有的纯血家庭的优秀小孩。所以教练通常要么让威尔最先，要么就让他等其他男生换好衣服去洗澡以后再最后用更衣室。在一个青少年孩子看来，那就像是他总是以各种方式被单独分出去似的——日复一日，他越来越孤独。

“我以前总被很残忍地欺负和捉弄。”他承认道，“直到我的性征显现。”那时候威尔住在格林维尔附近。他还记得自己第一次热潮后的翌日去上课的场景。那些曾经无视他的家伙以前只有在兴起或打算骚扰威尔时才会叫他的名字，如今他们却毫无顾忌地朝他抛媚眼，还猛盯着他看。或许其他人会觉得这已经是一种进步了，但威尔却愿意付出任何代价回到以前那种泯然于众人的状态。实际上，他得忍受另一种形式的骚扰，而且当老师为那些男孩们开脱时，他只得咬紧牙关。老师们曾这么说：“ _Alpha_ _就是Alpha_ _。他们没办法控制的，甜心，那表示他们喜欢你呀_ 。”

“曾有这么一个男孩，”威尔继续讲述，“这个比我高一级的Alpha叫罗宾·安德森。他曾是他们中最坏的那个，总是叫我怪物，在走道里推搡我什么的。在我性征显现后，他试图将那些恶行都归为调情。”威尔因这些记忆翻了个白眼，阿比盖尔附和地呕了一声，威尔因此忍不住笑了起来。

“我觉得他其实挺惊讶的，因为那之后我没接受他的追求。”安德森是那些土豪小混蛋中的一员，他认为自己应该予取予求，因为他家有钱嘛。“他试图把我堵在大厅的角落里，然后告诉我不管我喜欢与否，都会成为他的Omega。他说他会让他爸妈去我家给我爸付上一大笔彩礼然后带走我。”

“哦，我的天啊，”阿比盖尔惊恐万分，“那是不是依旧是…南方的一种 _习俗_ ？”

“大多数地方不是，”威尔保证道，“而且这肯定不合法。”但那些偏远地区的许多家庭还是遵循着这种传统，当地的警察和官员都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，不过威尔没有说这么多。

“他那么告诉你的时候你 _说_ 什么了？”

“我什么都没说，我只是朝他喉咙上揍了一拳。”

室内忽然充满了阿比盖尔银铃般的笑声，她大睁着眼，一手捂在嘴边——她显然被自己的反应吓了一跳。可哪怕捂着嘴了，她却还是在咯咯地笑，于是她索性放弃了掩饰。这是从威尔遇到她后，第一次看到她有了属于这个年纪的天真。

威尔也笑了起来，他想停都停不下来。然后他俩就这么站在那儿，傻瓜似的咯咯直笑，一直笑到喘不上气来。

“发生…”她顿了一下，试图调整呼吸，不过依旧咧着嘴。“那之后发生什么了？”

“挺奇怪的，他没兴趣了。”

阿比盖尔窃笑。

“然后我就因为攻击同学而被停了几周课。”他说着耸了耸肩。

“我猜你爸爸对此可不高兴吧。”

“不，实际上他非常理解。”耐德·格雷厄姆从未觉得一个“好的”Omega应该是沉默且顺从的。他教过儿子如何保护自己，培养威尔为自己的信念而战。哪怕在威尔发育为一个与他不同的性别后，他还是希望威尔成为一个绝不动摇的男人。

实际上，发生在耐德身上的唯一变化就是他对自己的独生子那越发强烈的过分保护。威尔觉得自己揍安德森其实是帮了他一个忙。因为威尔可以确定，如果安德森真的像他威胁的那样，带着他爸妈出现在威尔家门口，并试图和威尔的父亲做一桩交易的话，那么他老爸肯定会用枪管指着那一家，然后叫他们滚蛋。

阿比盖尔脸上的表情有些奇怪，威尔决定破例一次，他拿掉了眼镜，从而能够没有遮掩地看着阿比盖尔的眼睛。

他看到了 _联系_ 。 _你懂我_ ，她的眼睛这么说，她没有像其他人那样给威尔带来共情，她只是在分享经历。 _奇怪的，孤独的小_ _Omega_ _。独生子。对爸爸来说是整个世界，任何事情都无法与之比拟_ 。他之前根本没有真正考虑过这些，他深陷于这种联系之中，那些他之前从未从父亲身上发现的东西，如今从这个女儿这里找到了。

没错，他自己父亲的爱肯定是更为健康的，它没有将耐德变成一个凶手，但其核心却是一直不变的，它存在于每一个人的内心之中。有这么几次，威尔看到它一闪而过——在父亲保护性地环住他肩膀的手臂上，在父亲充满忧虑的眼中——那次他们去看电影，从一个20多岁的Alpha那儿买了爆米花，在他们走开时，那家伙就明目张胆地目送着威尔离去。还有在威尔揍了安德森后的那次，威尔无意中偷听到来接他的爸爸对罗宾的父亲低声说：“ _告诉你家小子，如果他敢再看我儿子，哪怕只是肖想他，我都会让他知道，清清楚楚地知道我用这么几个鱼钩能做些什么_ 。”只要需要保护威尔，他的爸爸就是如此无畏。无谓且鲁莽。

威尔没再回到那个学校去了。安德森先生没把威尔对他儿子的袭击或者威尔爸爸的话当回事，他只是在镇上找了点关系，然后让地主赶走了威尔父子。威尔的休学期一到，父子俩就急匆匆地搬到了另一个郡里的一间狭窄的小公寓里。

威尔非常非常努力地学习，以此让自己分身乏术，免得惹麻烦。从那时起，他就尽力避免让爸爸发现有什么男孩试图骚扰他。他决定不向阿比盖尔提起一丁点儿这些事，只是让自己“搞笑的”轶事结束在这么一个场景上——上车后，他爸爸朝他眨了眨眼，揉乱了威尔的头发，然后告诉威尔自己很骄傲儿子能“教训那个Alpha”。耐德之前对Robbie爸爸说的那些话威尔自然也没说。

看上去自己隐瞒了什么并没什么用。阿比盖尔依旧精明地盯着他，然后说：“你爸爸也不喜欢其他Alpha，对吧？” _就像我爸那样_ 。

“实际上我爸是个Beta。”威尔柔声纠正道，“但你说得对，他不…轻易信任Alpha。”威尔从不确定其中有多少是来自于那个偷走他妻子的Alpha带来的怨恨，又有多少是带着一个Omega小孩的过度忧虑的单身父亲的自然反应。但威尔首先得承认，这让他在遇到大多数Alpha时，总是戴着有色眼镜看人。

“是啊，”阿比盖尔轻声赞同道，显然她也陷入了自己的记忆中。“谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”他问道。

“为了…”阿比盖尔打住了，她抬头看着威尔，咬起嘴唇。“我不知道。来看我，和我说话吧…我猜。布鲁姆医生从来没和我聊过这些… _Omega_ _的事情_ 。所以谢谢啦。”

他们有些悲伤地朝彼此笑了笑，空气中交织着尴尬和奇怪的安宁。他们非常相像。

“所以…”她拖长了音节，“不想说这些了吧？想下象棋什么的吗？”

威尔呼了口气，笑道：“当然。”

阿比盖尔笑得更开朗了些，她带着他去了休闲室，接下来的拜访就轻松多了。有这么一会儿，威尔 格雷厄姆感觉到奇异的满足，他被完完全全地理解了。

 

**********

 

“我觉得我们多谈谈上次疗程你提起过的那个Omega吧，那位 _威尔_ _格雷厄姆_ 。我很好奇，你们之间的事情进展得怎么样了？”

汉尼拔礼貌地点了点头。真有趣——他还以为杜穆里埃医生会更有兴趣将他的经历和她几年前的受袭联系起来呢。看来她上次拜访时就有这个念头了。

“事情进展得很好。曾短暂地有过一个小挫折，不过我相信现在已经修复得差不多了。”他没有告诉她对于威尔的详细计划，但她是个聪明的女人，猜出来应该不难。尤其是，脱去那层衣冠楚楚的人皮后，其本质就是一个亘古流传的故事罢了，可以上溯至人类历史上的第一个标记了Omega的Alpha。

“什么样的挫折？”她平静地问道，她向后靠坐着，双手安稳地拜访在在大腿上。

“很小的一个。”他笑着保证道，“不值一提。”

“但你提到它了。”她说，“这表明与你所言相比，它对你实际上重要得多。”

汉尼拔再次轻笑了一下——这就是为什么他会如此喜爱贝德莉亚的原因。这个Beta心思敏捷，并且在遣词造句方面异常小心。

“他让你惊讶。”她说道。

“我发现他任何时候都难以预测。我必须承认，这非常让人振奋，遇到一个…”他适时停顿了一下，“如此特别的人。”

“汉尼拔，”贝德莉亚开口道。汉尼拔从她微微提高的声量中猜到如今她要说的才是她真正想说的。“如果他做了什么你不希望看到的事情，你会怎么做？”

“我不确定自己是不是理解了这个问题。就是表面意思吗？”

“我的意思是，在你玩儿的这个小小游戏中，如果他的反应方式不是你期望的，你会怎么做？”

“就像我之前做的那样。”他回答道，“我会尽我所能阻止，然后让我们回到正轨。”

贝德莉亚自谈话开始第一次笑了。“我猜他和你描述的一样迷人，一样不可预测，将他拉离他自己选的路可是不容易。”

汉尼拔再次若有所思地颔首，他思考着。

容易吗？不。几乎可以确定，让威尔相信汉尼拔为他们两人设想的生活就是威尔应该想要的生活可不容易，但一旦汉尼拔成功了，这只会让他的成果更加甜美。

“你倾向于将高期待放在那些你最为珍视的人身上，”她继续着话题，“看上去很不牢靠。”

汉尼拔对此没有任何回应。没什么好说的。她当然完全正确。对那些他有着高期待的人，他只要最好结果。

“你在建造的这个，”她谨慎地说道，“如果你不允许他人帮助，那它可不会自己建好。如果你要全然掌控的话，你永远得不到一段平等的关系。”  
汉尼拔若有所思地应了一声。“我会记住的。”他说。他可没打算放松控制，不过关于他和威尔能够真正平等相处倒是值得好好考虑——只要他能够确保那个移情者是选择能够和他的差不多。

疗程结束时，他接过贝德莉亚递来的红酒，他突然有了个想要敬酒的怪念头。

“敬我们的家庭。”他说道。

贝德莉亚挑起眉，朝他举杯。他看见她的眼神中有好奇，计谋，以及最明显的， _恐惧_ 。

他微笑着举杯，抿了一口酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）  
> 某些ABO故事总是将威尔描写成一个没人想要的Omega，我的想法只有：真见鬼。为什么不让威尔有着恰恰相反的问题呢，尤其是在他成长的那段时间？然后这个想法最终演变成了“给他列一大堆没人见过的背景吧，比如青少年时期啦，他和爸爸的关系啦什么的。”然后，这个故事的第10章终于来到了这个对于当今社会存在的性别角色、性别期待、性别二重性以及性别歧视问题的庞大，怪异且毫无章法的女性主义批判/探索。我发誓我不知道这是怎么搞的，我一开始写这个故事的时候没打算这样，讲真。就是这么发生了。抱歉啦。除非你喜欢这个？那我就不感到抱歉了。其实我真不抱歉。哈哈。  
> 耐德对威尔老爸来说是个好名字，对吧？差点就是泰德了，因为哈哈哈，泰迪·格雷厄姆（大笑）。但是泰德是我名字的常见昵称，所以我决定不用自己的名字给一个角色命名，那太奇怪了。 #写手的怪癖


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：  
> 在这章里，我得给beanie（女式小便帽）想个同义词，因为本人实在不能用这个原剧里的词，本人想象不了汉尼拔那平静无波的声音说这个词。不信你试试：“Beanie。”  
> 做不到啊，你能吗？：）

尽管他肯定更希望威尔这时充满活力与生气，但汉尼拔必须承认，有着平静空洞的表情和呆滞空虚双眼的他的威尔有着某种异常优雅的美丽。他让汉尼拔想起陶瓷玩偶。真的非常令人着迷。  
他几乎不能回答汉尼拔的问题，只能以一些单音做出回应。这位心理医生第一次看到生气在威尔的眼中跃动时，它们恰恰正在从在他的身体中流走。威尔敬畏又恐惧地看着汉尼拔身后某种说不清的景象，或望着屋子那更为黑暗的角落。  
极度精神分裂对汉尼拔的目标来说可是个好预兆。威尔的思维正在从现实脱离，为了跟上他的大脑发送的那些错误的信号——首先来自于他日常抑制剂摄入的紊乱，现在则是由于抑制剂全部失效。汉尼拔并不会惊讶于威尔这时的癫痫发作，但这不会太久，他的身体会强迫其进入热潮期来重获平衡。  
汉尼拔并不是非常推崇Omega的顺从，但他得承认， 威尔在目前状态下自然而然地接受Alpha指示的场景奇异地诱人。威尔没有对那只放在他后腰上引导他的手感到害羞。这真是…让他想到了一些有趣的可能。  
不，打消全部念头。他不会拿自己努力了那么久的事情来为一时的心血来潮冒险。  
轻叹一口气，他抬起一只手，用大拇指抚摸威尔的脸颊。威尔都缩都没缩一下。他的宝贝男孩从没像这样的好脾气。他得叫醒他，不能让威尔一直这样。  
“威尔，”他说道，“我要在你身上尝试某种温和的催眠疗法，从而让你走出这种状态。仔细听我的声音。某一刻，我会告诉你醒来，然后当我这么做的时候，你会回到你平常的意识状态，你不会记得这场对话。听懂了就点头。”  
威尔缓缓眨眨眼睛，然后过了漫长的几秒后，他了解地点了点头。  
“很好。”汉尼拔带着骄傲的笑容道，他将手从威尔的脸上滑下，然后退后一步。“现在再次穿上夹克，戴好帽子。”

当威尔试图将手臂穿进袖子时，似乎有了一点小困难，他的动作无力又茫然。汉尼拔因这场景而喉咙发紧，他不满地咕哝了一声，然后走回去帮着威尔快些穿好。在他做出什么会让自己的后悔的事情之前，他得把这个Omega送回到等待室。  
“来吧。”他将威尔的毛线帽拉好盖住威尔的耳朵后，说道。他用一只手松松地环着汉尼拔的背，手指温柔地托住威尔的手肘，然后带着这个Omega回到了等待室中。  
在他退回去之前，他允许自己再小小地放纵一下——就一小会儿，他倾身将自己的鼻尖贴近威尔颈部那片搏动着的薄薄的皮肤，深深地嗅闻着威尔的气息，就像两周之前那样——在他家里，威尔的手臂舒适地环绕着他。  
他的男孩无意识地从喉咙深处发出软软的声音和皮肤上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩差点让汉尼拔功亏一篑。他压抑住一声咆哮，迅速地从威尔身旁退开以让自己冷静。  
他走到办公室门前，将一只手放在门上，那样看起来就像是他刚刚从里面走出来似的。“现在听我说，威尔。”他坚定地开口道。  
“一，二，三…醒来。”

**********

那一刻，他抓住刀，直直看进尼古拉斯·博伊尔的眼睛，然后将刀插进了他的肚子。下一刻，他看见的是阿比盖尔的眼睛，他震惊地急喘一声，阿比盖尔将刀深深捅进他的身体。她似乎被自己的所作所为吓到了。威尔想哭。  
这一次他允许自己哭了，在他安全的车里，这里没有人能够听见或看见那一声长长的，心烦意乱的属于Omega的呜咽，然后他将脸埋进了双手之中。他受不了了，受不了那些跟随而来的事情——噩梦，幻觉，丢失的时间。他希望自己能把这些怪到他那一塌糊涂的心理上——混乱也好，幻想也好——随便，但事实是，他从未如此透彻地看清过阿比盖尔。  
最糟糕的是，他依旧能够感阿比盖尔所感——她的恐惧，她的愉悦，她的压力…所有的一切。同样，这之下还有着博伊尔的回音——困惑，愤怒，惊骇。然后，在这些之上，则是他自己的情绪，它们搅成一团，他无法逃脱。他感觉到被背叛。他曾允许自己接近阿比盖尔，让她了解他，理解他，他以一种从未敢寄予别人方式和她连接。  
但她居然做下了这件事。  
怎么会？那怎么可能呢？她怎么能杀了尼克·博伊尔还在警察遍地的情况下把他的尸体藏匿起来呢？她是如何…？  
他慢慢地抬起头来，将手拿开。  
当然了。  
当那些碎片在他的脑海中一片片拼起来时，他感到异常的镇定。他扭动钥匙点火，然后马上开了出去——远离杰克，远离FBI，甚至在这一刻远离他自己。  
“阿比盖尔·霍布斯杀了尼克·博伊尔。”他突如其来地开口道，就像他的内心完全没有被这个事实摧毁似的。  
“是的，”汉尼拔同样坦白，“我知道。”  
威尔点点头，他觉得自己说话时脸庞几乎滑稽地扭曲了：“告诉我，你为什么知道？”  
“我帮她处理了尸体。”  
威尔不知道该如何向自己解释，他居然不觉得愤怒和受伤，也不想指控他面前的这个男人，依旧受伤，但在这场噩梦之中，他也是共犯。  
他觉得，如果汉尼拔说“我们现在是她的父亲。”的话，他便成了同谋。到那时，他会给汉尼拔一个很不高兴的表情，然后说：“真的吗？在我们之间发生那么多事之后，你就想这么说？”毕竟他已经让步到了这一步，什么都没说，不是吗？  
不管喜欢与否，他的确觉得对阿比盖尔负有责任。如今知道了她做了什么，这是不是将他的内心撕裂了？是的。毫无疑问，他发现她没有对他信任到坦白这一切。但是…他不能忍受想象着她因此被抓走。他不会让这件事发生的。她的人生不必如此，她还有机会。  
而且，也许…如果他那样相信的话，他同样也可以相信，他自己也依旧有机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者语：  
> 随着剧情进展，第一季中接下来的剧情会有一点“失控”。原因是——威尔没有得脑炎（虽然他有相似的症状），所以我的脑补是，他会比原作更快地在脑海里产生一些联系。他目前不会搞清每一件事…现在来说只有一件。但那件事，意味着威尔热潮期将近，意味着汉尼拔得从计划里移除几步，从而在恰好的时间抓到威尔。所以，这次准备好了，~他们变了~  
> 换句话说，就像我保证过的那样，这个故事将要走出原作，走进AU的领地了。终于。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

他感觉到不安，焦虑。他所有的神经都在痉挛，神经衰弱也急速显现出来。他咬着指甲，脚在地毯上不停跺着，在椅子上一阵阵抽搐。一阵焦虑贯穿始终—— _现在是哪一天？时间都去哪儿了？_

他在梦里一次又一次地体验尼古拉斯·博伊尔的死亡——刀柄在手中的触感，刀刃捅进肚子里的冰冷，阿比盖尔的悲伤的，圆睁的眼睛。

他试图在白天时忘掉那些。他不需要再次看见那个场景了。他知道，他知道那是自卫，他知道阿比盖尔很害怕，他感受到了那种恐惧，那种困惑，那种失落的感觉。 _他知道_ 。

他目光愣怔。无论他想不想要，他的脑海里都在不断重播那些场景，他一直觉得这事肯定有其原因，某些他错过了的重要的事情。所以他不再试图反抗——他闭上眼睛，试着不要坐立不安，他强迫自己最后再体会一次，然后真正 _看清_ 。

阿比盖尔的眼睛。插在肚子上的刀。震惊，疼痛，恐惧。 _为什么？为什么？我做了什么？_

“威尔，怎么了？你有段时间没说话了。”

威尔猛然睁开眼睛，回神到了他心理医生这儿。汉尼拔坐在他对面，温和地注视着他。

威尔花了一会儿组织语言。“Nicholas Boyle不是模仿犯。“他轻声说，声音接近于耳语，就像是担心大点声会叫醒那个男孩的鬼魂似的。

汉尼拔看上去大吃一惊。他坐直身子，肩膀绷紧。“你为什么那么说，威尔？”

“否则说不通。如果尼古拉斯·博伊尔是模仿犯，那他怎么不多反抗一下？如果他打算伤害阿比盖尔，他身上至少会有一些防卫伤。那个模仿犯控制了凯西·博伊尔并且毫无怜悯地 _取出_ 了她的内脏。”威尔说道，他越说声音越大，也越发有自信了。天啊，他太专注于是 _阿比盖尔_ 犯下这件事的这个事实了，他忽略了自己关于其他事情的直觉。“尼克·博伊尔没有那样做。”他无比确定地说道。

汉尼拔移开目光，微微皱起眉。“威尔，”他小心地开口道，“你清楚地知道自己在暗示什么吗？”

威尔有些动摇地叹了口气，点头道：“阿比盖尔杀了一个无辜的人。”

有这么一瞬间，汉尼拔似乎想要说点什么，但他有些不确定如何措辞。“你觉得她不知道？”他最后问道，语声轻柔。

“不！ _不_ ！”威尔飞快地保证道，他猛地摇了摇头。“不，她很害怕。她只是看到她最好的朋友死掉了，她听到我们谈论这个了。我们所有人那时都认为是他干的。”威尔提醒道。

“没说到点上，Nicholas Boyle当时在Hobbs家做什么？如果他不是去杀阿比盖尔的呢？”

“我不知道。或许他知道点其他的，或许他只是想去谈谈。”威尔伸手搓了搓脸，显然很焦虑。“狗娘养的依旧逍遥法外。”他小声抱怨道。

“那么他也许永远不会被抓到，”汉尼拔说，“就像你说过的，他不会再像那样杀人了。”

“哦，我不确定。他干了两次。比我预计的要多一次。”威尔干巴巴地说道。他在思考时皱起了眉。“或许…”

“什么？”汉尼拔提醒道。

“我觉得…我应该带阿比盖尔回明尼苏达。”

汉尼拔眨眨眼。无论他想要威尔说的是什么，这都不是答案。“做那个有什么用？”他问道。

“我不知道，我只是想 _做点什么_ ，或许用某种办法把他揪出来。”威尔耸耸肩，说道。他站了起来，开始在房间内踱步。“或许回到事件的起始之地可以让我有头绪。而且这也能让我有机会与阿比盖尔单独谈一次。让她回到熟悉的地方，试着让她对我敞开心扉。”

“你觉得她知道谁是凶手？”汉尼拔也从椅子上站了起来，他有些踟蹰，既想走到威尔身边，又想保持一定的礼貌距离。

“我觉得她知道点 _什么_ ，她没告诉我的。”威尔说道，“把她带回到玛丽莎死掉的地方…”

“对她来说可能是很伤人的经历。”汉尼拔帮他说完了。

威尔愧疚地咬着唇。“或者是让她开口的助力。”他说道，“她很坚强。我觉得她能够承受住。更重要的是，我觉得她也想说，为了她的朋友。”

这一刻威尔看起来十分坚定。

汉尼拔想起了贝德莉亚的警告，一阵冰冷流过他的血管。“威尔，我不确定这是个明智的决定。”他试图劝导。

“你这么说是作为我的心理医生还是我的朋友？”威尔面上带着冷淡的微笑，“感谢建议，莱克特医生，但我决定了。”

“至少再考虑一下，不要草率地做决定。”

“为什么不？越快搞定这个越好。”他不明白自己为什么这么咄咄逼人，毕竟这是一个合理的建议。或许他只是讨厌被Alpha指手画脚，尤其是这个Alpha是汉尼拔。或许这和他皮肤下的渴望有关，那种急迫感——没时间了，他需要现在理出一些关于案子的头绪，趁着他还思维敏捷、意识清晰，因为之后…之后就 _太迟了_ 。

“我之后再和你谈。”他保证道，唐突地走了出去——非常 _粗鲁_ ——汉尼拔还没来得及说句话阻止他。

汉尼拔留在原地，带着一股异常的无助感盯着他。一切本都进行得那么顺利。他几个月间精心织就的那些经纬纵横怎么会这么快地在他眼前断裂？

 _很难预测_ 。这是他在仅仅一周前描述威尔的话，这是那个Omega的性格钟中他最喜欢的部分之一。威尔的思绪如今本该一片混乱，但实际上威尔却能够这么快地得出有关Nick Boyle的结论——一想到威尔可能在这场即兴小旅行中从阿比盖尔 Hobbs那了解到什么，汉尼拔就有一种明显的不适感。

修正这个情况需要最大程度地控制破坏。他对自己很失望，他没有为这个可能的意外事故准备一个更好的计划。

意识到他之后要做的事情，汉尼拔有些遗憾，但没有任何事情能阻碍他为威尔·格林厄姆设计的一切——甚至威尔自己也不行，就更别提阿比盖尔·霍布斯了。

 

**********

“我以为我摆脱他了。”

“我不认为我们两人有谁摆脱了你的父亲。”威尔承认道。

她抬头看着他。“你知道我妈妈是个Beta吗？”她问道。威尔不太理解她怎么换了话题，但是他点了点头。

她微微地笑了起来，看上去非常让人心碎。“我曾经为她感到遗憾。”她说道，“为他们两个。多悲哀啊，除了我之外，没有人真正看到他们是多么深爱彼此。你知道，若某个Beta没有找另一个Beta做伴侣，人们就会在背后议论他，说…无论他找的是Alpha还是Omega，都总离开，然后与另外一个人绑定的一天。”

威尔有些不适地低头看着自己的手。“不是总是这样的。”他说道，希望她没有听到自己语声中的紧绷。

“对，”他同意道，“不是这样，但人们总这么想。他们就像动物。”

他因她语调中的愤怒而在此抬起头来。她似乎并没有注意到他打量她的方式。“然而，我还是为她感到难过，你知道吗？倒不是我担心过我爸爸会离开她，不是那种事，只是意识到我期待着一些她永远不可能体会的事情，无论她与他多么相爱。那些事，你在作为一个Omega长大时都听过，什么绑定会有多棒之类的。”

“我觉得那些话太过夸张了。”威尔干巴巴地道。阿比盖尔笑了一下，然后她的面庞重新变得严肃起来。

“这儿的某个女孩。”她偏头示意了一下，她没有看着谁，所以那人大概现在不在。“问我是不是和我爸爸绑定了。说不定那就是他杀了那些女孩的原因。”

威尔不知道该说什么。他知道那不是真的，加里特·雅各布·霍布斯从未用任何性手段对待过他的女儿或者那些代替他女儿被他杀掉的女孩儿们。他也知道霍布斯是个心理极度不正常的男人，一个绝不想承认自己对他的Omega小姑娘存有什么羞耻心思的Alpha，这种感觉让他杀害那些女儿的替身。他知道阿比盖尔和他一样意识到了。她不傻。

“我曾期待过和某人绑定。”她继续说道，“现在我 _害怕_ 它发生。我不想要。人们说Beta是那些不幸的人，但那不是真的。他们可以选择而且 _不断选择_ 。如果关系恶化，他们总是可以抽身而出并且继续前进，但 _我们_ ，”她指了指自己和威尔。“如果我们和某个Alpha绑定了，那么我们就不再有选择。我的意识是，对，你依旧可以分手或者离婚，但你却还会一直 _想着_ 那个你不再想要的人。”阿比盖尔飞快地摇摇头，“我不想让那个发生在我身上。”

 _我也是_ 。威尔心想。他不想承认她的话多么完美地表达了他的想法，他也带着同样的恐惧，不想与某个Alpha结合，虽然他的能力可以看穿一个人的灵魂，但他还是可能会选到一个不值得的人。更糟的是，他也许会 _因为_ 这种能力而被某个人吸引。

他不敢想象如果那真的发生的话自己会变成什么样。

“这不该是我的生活。”阿比盖尔说道，“就像我爸爸还在一样。”

“从某个方面来说，他是还在。”威尔说道。他喊出的这句话不是她寻找的那种慰藉，但现在不是说那些陈词滥调的时候，再说威尔也不擅长这个。他向自己保证之后会向阿比盖尔说明的，虽然这个讨论很重要，但这不是他让她来这儿的目的。他需要她回到正轨，专注于他现在问的问题。

“你意思是那个模仿犯？”她问道，睁大了眼睛。

“我觉得我能抓住他，”他说道，握住了她的手。“但我需要你的帮助。”

她似乎很紧张，但也许只是想到了她父亲以她的名义杀了那些女孩，然后还有人在模仿他的所做作为，这让她想要合上的人生篇章一直处于敞开状态。过了一会儿，她终于抓紧了威尔的手，然后点点头。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）：  
> 一点题外话——在剧中，当威尔和阿比盖尔回到那个小木屋时，那些血淋淋的鹿角还在那儿，这让我有点困扰。它们不应该作为证据被没收吗？（叹气）好吧，在这些事上这个剧不是很有逻辑，与原著也不是很符合。合理地提醒一下。

他们距目的地越近，阿比盖尔的情绪似乎就变得越坏。威尔不能责备她，毕竟是他把她拽到这个对她而言如泥沼般的地方。但这还是很讨厌，有一大堆的事情等着他解决，同时一阵阵剧痛还在冲击着他的太阳穴，而且他的皮肤下正在泛起令人不适的灼热，但他只能和一堆人一起挤在飞机上的一块小小空间里。

当威尔再一次干吞下三片阿司匹林时，他注意到了阿比盖尔正在偷瞄他。她没有说什么，但她想得很 _大声_ ，威尔只得再一次压抑下痛苦的表情，并忍着没有歇斯底里地朝她大喊。

几个小时前，他们还在心理医院里交谈，威尔觉得阿比盖尔已经后悔跟着他来了。他对此并不吃惊。

他们租了个车去小木屋，这又是一件会让人在他名字下打上“疯狂”这个标签的事——又是租车又是机票，他已经在这趟短途旅行上花了太多钱了，简直有可能让他破产。他可没期望调查局会给他报销这些钱，因为他清楚地知道杰克如果一开始就知道这件事的话，他绝对不会允许他们这趟小旅行的。不过威尔觉得还好。他教书就能赚足够的钱，而且他也很有自知之明，他知道这上面花的钱不会比他花在威士忌和狗粮上的要多。

车里比刚刚在飞机上还要安静，在他们接近那个玛丽莎的尸体被发现的地方时，两人都越发焦虑起来。威尔率先走了进去，上了楼，他几乎盼望着那里有个怪兽在等待着——模仿犯，牡鹿，甚至霍布斯本人——当发现那里除了血淋淋的鹿角外什么都没有后，他也并没有多么如释重负。

“你打算在这儿做什么？”阿比盖尔怀疑地问道。

“这里的某样东西能会是揭示你父亲和模仿杀手之间关系的线索，”威尔说道，“这就是他亲自动手的地方，用你爸爸的角屋…”

“钉死了我的朋友。”阿比盖尔帮他说完了。她盯着房间了那些肮脏的鹿角——玛丽莎的尸体曾经软绵绵地挂在那里，鲜血滴到了地板上——她皱眉思索起来。她的眼神转回到威尔身上。“你打猎吗？”她突然问道。

“说是渔夫更恰当。”威尔诚实地说道。

“实际上是一样的，不是吗？”她说道，“一个是跟踪猎物，一个是引诱猎物。”

这些话如一阵寂静的急流冲刷着威尔的脑海，一块可怕的碎片 _拼进了_ 拼图。他缓缓转回身来，问道：“你打猎或者钓鱼吗，阿比盖尔？”

“我爸爸教过我打猎。”她说道，警惕地退后一步。

“我问的不是这个。”他说道。他想要大吼，哭泣或者暴怒，但他最后只是发出一声虚伪的轻柔耳语。“你跟踪那些姑娘还是引诱她们，阿比盖尔？”

“我不知道你在说什么！”

“ _别对我撒谎！_ ”他咆哮道，阿比盖尔又退后了一步，眼睛惊恐地睁大。

“你是诱饵，”他冷笑道，因为， _该死_ ，他怎么会 _瞎了眼_ 。“杰克说的对。他知道了。”

“等等，你认为是 _我_ 做的吗？”她吼了回去，“你认为我杀了 _玛丽莎_ ？”

“我不再知道我在想什么了。”

“也许是你干的。”她说道，“你显然状况不好，你有些不大对头。”

当他走近时，她无意地朝前倾身。当她注意到某些…奇异的熟悉但又让人迷惑的东西后，她蹙起了眉。“你闻起来也不对劲。”

“ _不要_ 试图给我搞这一套。”他说道，靠得更近了。她飞快地后退，似乎反应过来了自己的处境。

“忘了吧， _你疯了_ ！”她尖叫道，面孔愤怒地扭曲着。

“先生，我们着陆了。”空乘和蔼地道。

威尔猛地一惊。

他坐在空荡荡的机舱里。“抱歉，这是哪里？”

“弗吉尼亚州，杜勒斯国际机场。”那个女人答道，他有些担心地看着他。“先生，你还好吗？或许你应该…回家？或者去附近的Omega诊所。”她小心地建议着，倾身与他平视，她微微皱了皱鼻子。

“之前有个年轻女人在我旁边吗？”他问道，并没有注意到多少她所说的。 _一个诊所_ ——他病得那么明显吗？他比飞去明尼苏达时感觉更糟了，他浑身滚烫，不停颤抖，而且， _惊恐万分_ 。

“不，先生，您是独自乘机的。听着，甜心，你有Alpha吗？我可以帮你打给他。或者有谁可以来接你吗？”那个Beta的语气像是在和一个迷路的孩子说话，她抬起了手，简直想要温柔地爱抚威尔的卷发似的。

“我得走了。”他猛地站起身来，然后在她说点什么或者碰到他之前从这个空乘身边冲了过去。

他立刻就想到了打给杰克，然后他才迟钝地想起来他故意把手机落在家里了。他主要是为自己不接电话找个借口——如果当他身处明尼苏达时有人给他打电话的话。还有一部分原因是假如杰克急切地想确定他们的位置时，他可以避免杰克找到自己。他现在得去匡提科，阿比盖尔失踪了，而他并不清楚发生了什么。他的记忆又断片了。

但 _家_ 的吸引力非常强，几乎盖过了他的其他感觉。他 _需要_ 家，需要他的狗狗，需要远离陌生人，陌生的 _男人_ ，需要脱掉那些让他发痒的衣服，需要他的毯子，需要休息，需要，需要， _需要_ …

他在第一个红灯处急刹车，汗津津的手心在方向盘上颤抖。“ _你一定是在开玩笑_ 。”他对自己低声说道，但当他专注于他的身体试图告诉他的内容后，他没有再弄错。不知为何， _说不清道不明地_ ，他可以感觉到，在某种袭击他的疾病所带来的头痛，颤抖和恶心下，另一种回应在他的血液中激荡，一种内在的，全然不同的渴望。他要进入热潮期了。

“ _操_ ，”他大声地诅咒着，将脸埋进双手之中。

一辆车在他后面鸣笛，他抬起头来发现信号灯已经变色了。

犹豫了一秒之后，他朝右转弯，选择了回家而不是去匡提科。他不能这样子去，无论他有多担心阿比盖尔，也不管她现在在哪儿。他要远离任何一个Alpha，他得控制住发情，希望这次发情很短。在结束之后他可以打给杰克。目前看来，其他所有事都得先等等。

 

**********

 

她走进来时他背对着她，但他听见了她柔软的脚步声，还闻到了少女花香型洗发水的味道。她一个人来的。这会容易一些，虽然仍旧是一件非常的事情。

“他知道我帮了我爸爸。”她告诉他，似乎并不惊讶会在这儿见到他。“你告诉他了吗？”她的声音充满指责，还有一点受伤。

“我没有，阿比盖尔。”他说道，转过身来面对着她。“而且看起来我也不需要这么做。”威尔最终还是会自己发现的，这是不可避免的，就像总有一天他也会不可避免地发现汉尼拔的秘密，但医生遗忘那时他能够控制状态，找好时机。要是能这样的话。

他真的很喜欢这个女孩，他对她的期望可不止这些。她很有用，能让威尔慢慢地接受家庭这个概念，汉尼拔想过奖励她，他可以在餐桌上为她留一个位置，她可以作为他们未来孩子的大姐姐或者阿姨之类的。

“威尔在哪儿？”他问她。

“我把他留在客舱里了。”她说道。“他…举止怪异。我觉得他可能病了什么的。”

汉尼拔因此皱了皱眉。“你在知道他不舒服的情况下，丢下他一个人？”残忍的，自私的女孩。

“不是那样的！”她匆匆补充道，“我，我在他身边已经不再感到安全了。”

“在客舱里还发生了什么，阿比盖尔？”他问道，向前一步。“你还说了什么其他的，除了你帮助你父亲引诱那些可怜的女孩赴死？”

阿比盖尔无意识地退后了一步，她的眼睛因为领悟而发亮。

他可以撒谎不承认，但他的心中滑过好奇而邪恶的震颤，他沉醉于另一个人举止的变化，那一刻他们就如被狼叼在嘴中的兔子一样。阿比盖尔的恐惧中带着凶恶，一只有利齿的兔子。

“我没有告诉他那天早上究竟是谁给我家打了电话，如果你问的是这个的话。”她说道。这显然既是一个保证，又是一个威胁。

聪明，但还不够聪明。

如果说对汉尼拔来说有什么事情更明显了的话，那就是她是一个盘踞着的威胁，不能再信任了。他喜欢她，没错，但她永远不会有威尔或者他们将要创造的家庭重要。不能容许她威胁这一切。就是不可以。

“威尔说，打电话给我家的那个人一定是个连环杀手。”她说道，她要么是不再在乎自己的性命了，要么就是想做一个勇敢的尝试。她的勇气当然值得赞许。“你杀过多少人，Lecter医生？”

他温柔地将手抚上她的面颊。“比你父亲杀掉的要多许多。”他回答道。

“你现在打算杀掉我吗？”她问道，流下了一滴眼泪。这既是全然真诚，又是尽心谋划。这是对潜能的无谓浪费，但阿比盖尔 Hobbs做出了她的选择，她父亲的罪孽永远无法洗刷了。他可以威胁恐吓她，让她顺从，让她按照他的计划来走。但那样做会磨灭掉她身体中的火花，她会不再如此非凡，如此有趣。现在结束她的痛苦是一种仁慈，必须要这么做。

他紧紧拥抱住她。“很遗憾这辈子我不能保护你了，阿比盖尔。”他在她的耳边忏悔。

他用了很长时间来铭记她的香气，还有灯光在她发间跃动的模样，然后他抽出了外套口袋里的刀。

 

**********

 

驶向威尔家的路令人难以忍受地漫长。已经很迟了。星星已经露出了面孔，月亮在头顶闪耀。

他没有提前打电话。

阿比盖尔提过威尔举止怪异。幸运的话，他或许会再次断片儿，不然的话，汉尼拔会用自己的能力来制造这么一段小插曲，以满足他的需要。

这个夜晚有两种发展方向。一个是理想的，首选的；另一个则差得多——悲剧的是它的可能性更大。汉尼拔对于自己的期待可现实得很。他很有可能将他为两人的未来所列的计划紧紧抓在手里，然后在将这一团乱麻整理得当之前停下步伐。为了达到那个目的，他可能需要威尔偏离轨道一段时间，让威尔去到一个受到严格管控的地方，在那里他不能做出什么预料之外的行为。监狱是个理想选择，为此他曾苦思如何用阿比盖尔的死构陷威尔，他虽勉强，但还是要不情愿地让他俩分离。

唯一能够避免这个选项的机会就是加速他原本的计划，然后在今晚更进一步。如果要这么做的话，那刻不容缓。

带着这个想法，他将工具和后备箱中的冷却剂丢下，然后走进了房子。他心中小小地希望着它们不会派上用场。

他听见随着自己的靠近，屋内的狗开始咆哮，它们急切地想要提醒主人有人入侵。屋内亮着灯，威尔的车停在路上，但没有人在门口迎接他，除了狗的叫声之外，屋内没有任何动静。

有趣。就像汉尼拔之前预测的那样，威尔在游离状态陷得太深了，他根本注意不的周遭环境。

他扭了扭前门把手，发现并没有上锁。七只狗冲出来迎接他，它们在认出他的气味后就变得遵从又顺服。

当他踏入屋内时，空气中有另一股味道攫住了汉尼拔的心神，这个味道让他无法抑制地微笑起来，他的血液因释然和喜悦而歌唱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）：  
> 铛~铛~铛铛铛铛


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 就是这个了，伙伴们，我们所有人担忧的地饥渴地全神贯注翘首以待的。非常重要的警告：这章有一个A03的超坏大警告。这章有非自愿性行为。  
> 为什么我选择Non-con而不是Dub-con呢？ 威尔完全，绝对不明白什么叫同意，哪怕是疑似同意。事实上，有人甚至会把这章中威尔的某些行为解读为相反的意思。如果你觉得跳过这章会更好受，那么就请这么做吧。我保证就算你跳过了，第15章你也同样看得懂，而且不会看到任何一点这章发生的事情。如果有什么不清楚的地方，你也可以评论，或者如果 你想我私下解答的话，可以给我的汤发一个ask。^_^  
> 还有一个小警告：幻觉和可能的无意识自残。

残缺的，黑喑的，褪色的墙。一切都在嗡鸣，弯折，扭曲， 融化。尖锐的事物，白色的闪影隐匿于黑喑。鹿角？有东西在滴落。鲜血。鲜血总是答索。

空气发出陌生的嘈杂。粗栃刺耳的咆哮——“嘶。”他不由自主地回应道，然后将双手覆上耳朵，通常那样就能粗止噪音。但现在没有，这一次没有一一扭曲的嚎叫，利爪在木头上抓挠。一阵杂音。

杂音停止了。有...其他的东西在那儿。一个剪影，长着高而盘旋的角。闻起来像一个捕食者。他忽略了它。不管它。它并不存在。什么都没有。

“威尔？ ”汉尼拔小心地开口道，他又走近了一点，然后那个侧写师退了一小步，果断地从那块盯了许久的地板上转开目光，他双眼圆睁，目光敬畏。他只穿着一条四角内裤和一件被汗水浸湿的T恤。他的手臂上有细小的抓伤。

汉尼拔皱起眉。他可以想象，在自己到达之前，威尔究竟做了些什么事才会在身上留下了这些伤痕。

他衣服上带着毒性排出的酸腐味道，排毒至少一小时前就已经结來了，威尔变得健康了，他的体内最终也不再有药物—一他曾经不适的证据只剩下了那些衣服，手臂上的抓伤以及当他完全从这最后一段阴魂不散的幻想中回神后，第二天清早肯定会体会到的断片儿。

正是威尔的气味引诱着汉尼拔靠近。那些浓烈的馊汗味和狗狗的味道己经不见了，取而代之的是热潮期的全然甜美，这是威尔在用了那么多年的抑制剂后第一次散发这种味道。

汉尼拔步步趋近，他的眸色变深了，他没有意识到自己的胸腾里构起了如雷般的阵阵咆哮。

这激起了反应。威尔僵住了，又小心地返后了一步，他龇着牙发出一声怒吼作为回应。

这轻易成为了汉尼拔所领略过的最令人神魂颠倒的景象。这是一个Omega该有的样子，不是那种由Omega言传身教从而对Alpha言听计从的傻东西，不会对第一个抓住其视线的Alpha袒露脖颈并扭动着求欢。这让他想起古早时期，那时Omega们和他们的Alpha伴侣一样凶狠暴力，除非那个Alpha足够强壮，足够值得成为伴侣，Omega们才会低头。一个Alpha仅仅打败他的对手是不能赢得他的Omega的，除非他也能够制服那个思考中的Omega。

汉尼拔非常惊讶，哪怕目前处于如此恍惚的状态，哪怕处于热潮期的煎熬中，威尔还是能够如此有趣，他给汉尼拔设下挑战，等他征服，而不是饥渴地屈服，这个事情让汉尼拔赞赏。就算他之前没有陷入爱河，现在他也会被这个男孩虏获。

汉尼拔凑得更近了，他伸出一只手去，似乎想要融碰 威尔。

威尔的喉咙深处发出不高兴的低吼，他冲向了敞开的前门，

理论上讲，威尔这样赤足跑进雪里，汉尼拔该是又生气又有些担心的，但他内心那只本能的野兽却狂喜起来，高兴于这精心安排的仪式和意料之外的追逐猜物的机会。

汉尼拔追了出去。威尔跑得很快，他已经跑过了屋外那块空地的一半，但汉尼拔更快。他在树林边缘追上了威尔， 一把将威尔按到了地上，当那个Omega在地上抓挠着，挣扎着要挣脱他的控制时，他唇边扬起一丝邪笑。

汉尼拔将威尔压在身下，用左手手指紧紧拽住了威尔的卷发，强迫他仰起头。 威尔还在挣扎，他试图反击或者逃跑，

就在这时威尔的脖子撞上了他的肩头，汉尼拔倾身向前，将牙齿扎进了结合腺。

效果立即显现。威尔马上停下了攻击，他不住挣扎的四肢现在无力地垂在身侧，汉尼拔漫不经心地将几滴从咬痕出渗出的鲜血抹去，志得意满地看着这个Omega因这种感觉而颤抖，看着他无力地躺在自己身下。

他小心翼翼地将威尔的双手搭在自己肩上，然后让他的腿缠上自己的腰。这个Omega明白了他的意思，在汉尼拔站 起来时，像个贝壳一样紧紧贴在了他的身上。 汉尼拔轻松地抱起了臂弯中的重量，将他战栗的奖品从寒冷的屋外带进了温暖的屋内。

当他踏入屋内时，狗狗们围了上来，好奇又困惑它们的主人怎么了。汉尼拔朝它们吹了一声尖锐的口哨，它们四散而去，对这个暂时接管它们的威严的Alpha无比顺从。他把门踢上，将威尔放到床上，然后飞快地褪去了两人的衣物，因着之前在外面的那场打斗，他们俩都己然硬了。

他用了几分钟来镇定下来，享受着那片苍白的肌肤最终为他赤裸的美景。威尔不耐烦地渴求着他，当他分开双腿，邀请般地抬起屁股时，一股清亮的液体顺着他的大腿滑落。

汉尼拔因为这个景象而叹息起来，他没有再浪费时间了， 他牢牢抓住威尔的屁股，将自己摆正，然后第一次插了进去。

WH朝后仰头，咕哝着紧紧扣住汉尼拔的肩膀，指甲陷进汉尼拔的背后，他将汉尼拔拉近，把腿环上汉尼拔的臀部，脚踝交叉着放在汉尼拔的腰上，好像害怕那个Alpha离开，并把他那又粗又硬的阴茎抽出来似的。

汉尼拔满足了他的愿望，他俯下身来，用自己的身躯盖住威尔，并强迫威尔将屁股抬得更高，从而插得更深，直到自己的囊袋抵上威尔的屁股。威尔哭叫着，试图移动，但是他目前的姿势却是什么也做不了。

这个Alpha野蛮地抽插，像是施与惩罚，他又深又重地快速顶弄着他的伴侣，紧紧地抓着威尔，直到留下淤青。之后有时间来浪摱，那时他可以和威尔缓慢舒适地做爱。但现在他需要深深地灌溉他的Omega，在这短短几小吋内尽可能多地用自己的种子填满他，直到威尔这个短暂的热潮期结來。

几分钟后，他的结开始膨胀。威尔的喉间发出不满的咕哝，他因这种不熟悉的感觉而不适地扭动着。汉尼拔摸了摸威尔的头发以安慰他，将一个个吻落在他的脸颊和脖颈上，汉尼拔对咬痕格外流连，在其上给予额外的爱抚。这个Omega呜咽着，将指甲更深地抓进汉尼拔的背上，渴求着更多的摩擦。

汉尼拔将手伸到两人之间，抚弄着他的伴侶，一次， _两次_ ，然后突然间，威尔高潮了，他沙哑地吼着在汉尼拔的手里射了出来。汉尼拔紧随其后，他爱人的紧致的内壁箍着他，饥渴地吮吸着他的阴荃，直到榨干最后一滴。

汉尼拔倒了下去，他用双臂紧紧搂着威尔,俯身给了威尔—个疲倦的深吻。这一刻他们双双平静地休息着，还未开始热火朝天的另一轮。Omega满足地在他的臂间咕哝， 用鼻子蹭着汉尼拔的耳背。在他的阴茎软到能够抽出之前，他们紧紧相连，汉尼拔在他的爱人体内高潮了三四次。

之后，他再次占有威尔，这一次他们用了更加传统的姿势，威尔跪着，将屁股抬了起来。

当他捅进威尔的身体后，他怀念起看着爱人脸上表情的感觉，不过这个姿势也很值，他可以看到威尔后背弯成的美妙弧线，可以感受到随着每一次插入的肌肤相貼，可以听到威尔因更深，更粗暴的角度而呻吟。

当他们再次一同攀上高潮后，汉尼拔将两人翻成侧躺，他哄着自己的Omega入睡，他温柔地爱抚威尔，在威尔的耳边轻声呢喃，虽然他知道这些对目前状态下的威尔毫无意义。 他感觉到灼人的热度已然开始离开威尔的身体，慢慢地让他回到普通状态——虽然也许幸运的话，威尔的身体不会和之前完全一样。时间会证明一切的。

在完全滑出威尔的身体前，汉尼拔又高潮了两次，威尔这时己经睡得很沉了，他的热潮期结束了。

虽然他非常想保护地环抱着他的伴侣过完后半夜，但还有许多需要干的事儿呢。他从床上起身，投有弄醒威尔，他穿上了自己皱巴巴的衣服，收好威尔的内衣，等着一会儿丢掉。威尔还有很多内衣的，他不会想念这两件的。

汉尼拔看了看表。他有时间在杰克家短暂地停留一下，然后在回家洗澡换衣服，或许再处理一点其他事，然后回到这里。

在离开之前，他走到威尔的工作台前选了几个威尔做好的鱼饵，当他拜访威尔家时，他曾在其中一些里加了自己的“附件”，那是以诉说的方式献上的微妙的求爱礼物，但他现在觉得把它们放在自己家更保险，毕竟威尔说不定会怀疑阿比盖尔的死因。他觉得威尔也不太可能注意到少了这些，他的脑子一会儿还得遭遇一阵阵喧嚣呢。

在他短暂地拜访了杰克之后，他回了家，然后立刻烧掉了威尔的衬衣和短裤。就算是有着最麻木的鼻子的Bate都可以发现它们的味道不对劲，他不需要威尔想得太深，然后去找医生检查他这神秘的疾病，最后发现他最近不适的真正原因。

在他洗完澡并将设备收拾好后不久，汉尼拔灵光一现，决定用他新收集来的鱼饵上弄点漂亮的东西。

在他工作时，他轻松愉快地哼着歌。他用了更多的线和金属，以及快一个小时来使这个设计让自己完全满意。或许还是有点不成熟，有点古怪，但比起几个星期之前，他对自己 、家庭的未来有信心多了，他觉得将其体现在自己即兴的艺术作品上无伤大雅，毕竟没有人会看到的。

他将它挂在了地下室墙上的一个钩子上，退后几步欣赏着。真遗憾他的手工不能更好些，或许他可以加一个风力驱动的东西来转动它，或者弄个小小设备来放音乐。

虽然它很有魅力，但是将它放在一个没人想得到的地方实在是有些古怪，它悬在工业冰箱旁边的屠宰桌上一一那是一个由闪光的尖锐钩子和羽毛做成的揺篮，其间编织着人的头发，鲜血还有骨头。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (作者语：)  
> 这章花了我好点儿时间，它也有点爆字数了——虽然我决定把最后三分之一砍掉，把它们重新列为一章。所以也就是说我已经意外地写了一半16章了，希望这周晚些时候我就能写好。

“嗯，香蕉坚果玛芬。”Bella走进厨房时，嗅了嗅空气，说道。“你肯定知道如何宠坏一个姑娘。”

“我和贝蒂·克洛克*，”杰克淘气地朝她晃了晃空空的搅拌碗，然后把它丢进了垃圾桶。“我们都知道，抓住姑娘心的最好办法就是抓住她的胃。”

（注：贝蒂妙厨主持人）

贝拉咯咯笑着，吻了吻他的脸颊。“哦，既然你在这儿忙忙碌碌，那我为什么不去看看邮箱呢？”

“我可不觉得是时候了，我确定还早着呢。”

“总之我要看看，就当锻炼呗。”

杰克抬起头来看着他的妻子，就像在说：宝贝，你现在的样子就很好。

“嘘，你。”就像杰克说得真的很大声似的，她走进了客厅。

这是真的，就算一大早她只穿着睡衣，系着发带，她也是他一生中见过最美的女人。他非常确定，就算癌症开始在她的身上显示迹象，他也还是这么认为的。

 

他闭了会儿眼睛，摇摇头，想要驱散刚刚那个念头。

 

似乎只过了一小会儿，他听见前门关上了，她回来站到了厨房的走道里。

“我以为你去拿邮件了。”他微笑着说道，低头看着她空空的双手。当他注意到贝拉脸上的表情后，他的笑意落了下来。

“我觉得…你去拿比较好。”她说道。她的声音很正常，她朝外走去的动作也很平静，但他看到了她眼睛中明显的动摇。

“贝拉…？”

“我上楼去换衣服。”她接着说道。“然后我觉得我得躺一会儿。”

他跟着她出了厨房，目送着她上了楼。在走到一半儿的时候，她微微转过身来，说：“杰克，你得抓紧了。一会儿快递员就要来了。”说完后，她转回去继续爬楼梯，走进卧室，然后轻轻关上了门。

杰克走到外面，打开了邮箱。

他立刻从口袋里掏出手机，然后打给了快速拨号上的某个号码。

“嗯，搞…老大？”

“我知道我吵醒你了，贝弗，但听好了。我需要你打给吉米和泽。我在犯罪现场。我需要你们三个马上到这儿来。”

“在哪儿？”她问道，声音比之前听起来警觉多了。“犯罪现场”这个词对很多人来都有警示作用。

杰克深吸一口气来定下心来。“我家。”他说道，然后挂了电话。

 

**********

 

威尔醒了过来，他浑身酸痛，并没怎么休息好。这个倒是没引起威尔的警觉——自从他开始为杰克做侧写后，他都习惯不舒服的感觉了，他也很久未曾一夜好眠了。让他震惊的是他赤裸地躺在被褥之间。

他试图回忆起昨晚发生了什么，但脑海里浮现的只有模糊的不适感，还有阴影中的一片黑暗高大的剪影，像是某种自他的噩梦中召唤而出的东西。

当威尔注意到他的后背靠近的腰的部分有多痛之后，他意识到这便是让他警觉起来的原因。还有他的大腿，他带着逐渐浮现的恐惧意识到，他的大腿因因为粘液和…其他一些东西而紧绷。他迅速地坐直了身子，这个动作惊醒了几只睡觉的狗狗。

现在他坐起来了，他完全清醒过来了，他注意到还有两件事不对劲。一件是整齐地叠放在床脚的干净内衣裤，另一件则是他床头柜上的手写便条。当他认出那些字迹后，他又惊惧，又觉得胸膛中充斥着奇异的颤动。他小心翼翼地拿起便条读了起来。

_最亲爱的威尔。_

_首先为我未告知你便离去道歉，但是我不希望吵醒你，并且今早我在巴尔地摩有些事情要做，我得全神贯注。在做完事后，我会带着早餐尽快赶回来。_

_你的，_

_H_

便条飘落到了威尔的大腿上，他将脸埋进了双手之间。这可以意味着任何事，不是吗？不一定是看上去的那样。对吧？

当然啦，“ _最亲爱的_ ”，无论你说什么。

在他能放松神经或者做点事后自我批评之前，威尔拿起了他的手机，然后打给了他的…心理医生。天啊。他心中的一个小人祈祷着汉尼拔别接电话。

“威尔，”在第二声嘟嘟过后，他听到自己的名字被温暖地念了出来。他听得很清楚。

“昨晚我们做爱了吗？”他直接问道。没必要在这么一个对于他俩来说都是不可避免的尴尬且非常为难的谈话中故弄玄虚了。

电话的那一头久久地沉默着，然后：“你不记得了。”汉尼拔的语调是小心翼翼的平和，但威尔觉得他听见这之下的某种脆弱的东西微微冒了头，这让他愧疚地咬着唇。

“不，我不记得回家后的任何事情，我…我很抱歉。”

“不要责怪自己。”汉尼拔责备道，“我应该意识到你在那时已经神志不清了但我...我脑子里充斥着其他的想法。”

威尔咽了口唾沫，因这种暗示而喉咙发干。

“你不记得你打给我还叫我尽快过来吗？”

“不记得。”他回答道，脸现在全红了。他在热潮期中真的打给了这个Alpha并且邀请他过来吗？他肯定这么做了这根本不像他——考虑到他过去和Alpha们的关系，还有曾经不计代价地全然避免和Alpha接触，尤其是在热潮期的时候——但他知道汉尼拔不会编造那样的事情。他现在几乎都能描绘出那副画面了——他肯定在那个男人一踏进门时就毫无疑问地投怀送抱了。真该死。他叹息道：“我说了为什么吗？”

“不。但我通过你的口气猜测这很紧急。”又一个微妙的停顿。“当然，如果我知道你是在热潮期的话…”

威尔轻蔑地摆了摆手，他忘了现在汉尼拔可看不到他。“你不可能知道的。”他保证道。“我到昨天前都不知道呢。”在从机场回家的路上，他回忆起来。他喘息着。“Abigail，”他的声音接近于低语。“她没有和我一起回来。我肯定是因为这个…打给你的。”

“我明白了。”汉尼拔说道，“那么你不知道她现在在哪儿？”

威尔摇摇头，然后在他能够回答之前，汉尼拔继续道：“威尔，我现在在回你家的路上。实际上，我应该用不了20分钟就到了。当我到了我们再说吧。”

“好吧…我，嗯，好的。”

“威尔，一切都会好起来的。”汉尼拔保证道，他的语声更柔和了。“我们一起看看究竟怎么回事，我一会就到。”说完后，他挂了电话。

威尔放下了电话，又叹了口气。他应该在这段短短的时间内把洗漱干净。他起了床，一手抓起床上的那些衣服，然后光着身子走近浴室去冲澡。当他低头观察自己的身体时，他注意到了上面小道的划痕和淤青，虽然雾气腾腾的水很热，但他还是打了个寒颤。

他将手指按上脖颈，血脉在指尖下搏动，一片寂静中，他的眼睛警觉地睁开。他关上水走了出来，在迅速地擦干自己后，他伸手擦掉了镜面上的雾气，从而能够看得更清楚些。这里，任何人都能看到的地方，在昏暗的黄色顶灯下，有一个青色的咬痕，发紫发淤。

他牢牢地盯着它，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条不屈服的线条。他的心中充满怒火——汉尼拔怎么敢用这种方式标记他，像一个充满占有欲和支配欲的伴侣，他怎么敢——还有愧疚，他从未如此明显地意识到汉尼拔对他的感情有多深，他现在毫无疑问地感受到了。

他知道在这一堆事情中，它并不重要——一个宣誓咬痕，如果不经常加深的话，它会愈合，并最终像其他伤痕那样消褪。在热潮中很有可能会发生这种事，那是汉尼拔发自内心的，本能的反应，那时，当汉尼拔接收到威尔的信息素时，他就像获得了一个非常积极的回应一般。无论如何，咬痕会愈合为一道疤痕，永远提醒着发生过的事，它也警示那些对威尔怀着浪漫的兴趣的人——威尔“已经被占有了”，当然，它也类似于一个结婚戒指，或许在大多数人心里，它的意义甚至超过戒指。

虽然他并不怀念那些兴味盎然的Alpha们发出的不受欢迎的邀请或者调情，但再也不能选择的事实依旧让他憎恶，某些不值一提，毫无意义却永恒不变的东西从等式中取走了属于他的部分。他讨厌意识到这会阻碍他未来可能拥有的友谊，他必须向每一个他感兴趣的人解释自己并没有绑定某个人，还得忍受不信任或同情的打量——就像他需要在皮肤上另外贴上一个写着“ _货物已损_ ”的标签来给世界上的那些“阿拉娜·布鲁姆”看似的。

威尔短促而愤怒地叹了口气，他飞快地穿好衣裳。木已成舟，现在有更重要的事情需要担心，而不是关心自己的虚荣心和并不存在的爱情生活。当他们搞清楚阿比盖尔发生了什么事并找到她之后，他有时间来考虑这些自私的事情。他希望她安然无恙。

他下了楼，看到汉尼拔站在客厅里，正在用香肠或者碎培根喂他的狗。

“原谅我不请自入，”他说道，“我敲了门但没人应。”

“我刚刚在洗澡。”威尔说道。

“嗯，我发现了。”汉尼拔模糊地笑了一下，他的目光流连在威尔湿漉漉的卷发和暴露出来的干净肌肤上。威尔竭力避免自己红了脸，他后悔下楼前没有穿上长裤并套上衬衫。站在一个穿着平日里穿的整洁西装和长风衣的Alpha面前时，他觉得自己穿的实在是太少了。

“所以…关于阿比盖尔。”威尔尴尬地开口道。

“是的，”汉尼拔说道，他的表情再次严肃起来。他举起手中威尔没有注意到的一个袋子，问道：“我们可以边吃边谈吗？”

“当然，没问题。”他点头道，指了指餐桌。他跟着汉尼拔进了厨房，拿出盘子和餐具，竟然对这短暂的分神而有些荒谬的感激，汉尼拔拿出了那些特百惠盒子然后在桌子上摆好。

“蛋肠烩。”威尔坐下时说道，他认出了盛到盘子里的那搀着一点香肠的松软炒蛋。他笑了起来。“就像我们第一次一起吃早餐那次。”

“有点像那个。”汉尼拔同意道，“虽然菜单微微有点不同，原料需要有些变化。”汉尼拔的微笑又柔软又诚恳，但其中也微微有着一点悲伤。威尔没有捕捉到。他以为汉尼拔在想着那些烹饪时对这顿早餐的快乐期待，威尔又感到一阵愧疚。他到底在想些什么该死的东西，他在热潮期时打电话给汉尼拔，他完全知道汉尼拔对自己究竟抱有怎样的感情，他知道这对他们的友谊意味着什么，他也知道如果他们搞到一起了，所有事情会变得非常复杂。

“吃吧，威尔，”汉尼拔说道，“不然要凉了。”

威尔吃了一口，他闭上了眼睛，竭力控制着不要在吃东西时用叉子弄出不合适的声响。在食物真正触及到他的舌头之前，他根本没有意识到自己有多饥肠辘辘。这大概是他从昨天早上起吃的第一餐，这段时间内他毫无疑问地消耗了大量能量。

“真好吃，一如往常。”他风卷残云般地吃完了盘子里的食物。

汉尼拔的笑容更明亮了。即使他觉得威尔吃这么快有些粗鲁——他才吃了一半儿呢——他也什么都没说。实际上，他把餐盒里剩下的炒蛋都放进了威尔的盘子里。

“确定吗？”威尔边说边再次拿起了叉子，“老天，你简直雪中送炭。谢谢你，汉尼拔。”

“我的荣幸。”汉尼拔真诚地说道。威尔在专心致志地填饱自己空空如也的肚子，他没有注意到汉尼拔的眼中闪烁着满足和骄傲，汉尼拔知道他非常完美地取悦了他的Omega，他给威尔递上了自己的劳动硕果。他打算这么做已经很久了，即使威尔还是和往常一样抵抗着他的努力。他不会允许威尔这样一直逃避自己的求爱，无论威尔对这个他心中的“一夜情”作何感想。

“那么，”汉尼拔最终开口道，“你把阿比盖尔带到了明尼苏达。你印象中最后一次看到她是什么时候？”

“在她父亲的木屋。”威尔说道，“我们吵架了，然后…我在飞机上醒来。”

“你们两人吵些什么？”

威尔冷静地看着他，说道：“她帮助她爸爸引诱那些女孩。”

汉尼拔放下了叉子。看上去他似乎在思考着什么。“你觉得她也帮着杀害了她们吗？”

“不，”威尔说着摇了摇头。“我不知道，我希望她…”威尔没有说完自己的想法，他将手肘放到桌子上，脑袋靠在手上。“我不知道。”

汉尼拔任由威尔为此唏嘘了一会儿，然后他说：“看上去后来她似乎逃走了，当她意识到你发现了她的一个小秘密之后。”

“你不觉得她是…？”威尔再次只说了半截话，他的声音因为双手的遮挡变得含混。他将手放到了大腿上，然后再次抬头看着汉尼拔。“我不记得之后发生了什么。我记得我们其中一个朝另一个大喊，然后…”他抬起一只手，让它在自己眼前摆动着，然后划向另一边，就像海面上迷路的船只，或者一块被擦干净的石板。“没什么了。”他吞下了如鲠在喉的那个东西，放下了手。“如果我在断片儿的时候对她做了什么怎么办？”

“你没有。”汉尼拔无比确定。

威尔忧伤地苦笑道：“你怎么知道？”

“我了解你。就算是在意识不清的情况下，你还是你自己。或多或少吧。”

“或多或少。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔向前倾身，说道，“我知道你非常关心阿比盖尔，就算你已经知道了关于她的真相。”

威尔咬着嘴唇：“她的爸爸也很关心。”

“你不是加里特·雅各布·霍布斯。”汉尼拔严厉地说道，“你是威尔·格林厄姆，并且我认识的那个威尔·格林厄姆不会伤害阿比盖尔·霍布斯。如果你拒绝相信自己，那么至少相信我。”

威尔朝他苦笑道：“好吧。”他又吃了一口炒蛋。“听上去简直像杰克会说的话，你懂的。”

“我不确定自己是不是该觉得被冒犯了。”

这让他的Omega真心实意地笑了起来。汉尼拔回以一个小小的微笑——大获全胜。

当然这没有持续多久。威尔家的电话响了，他起身去接听。汉尼拔继续吃着早餐，装作对电话内容毫不知情的模样。

“嗨，贝弗，怎么——慢点，你在…”他听到威尔的声音低了下去，轻柔到难以听清。

“什么？”汉尼拔从椅子上起身，走到了客厅里。

威尔坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅上，他没拿电话的那只手紧紧抓着扶手以寻求支撑。“你确定吗？”他问道。电话那头的回答让他紧紧闭上了眼睛。在一段紧张的沉寂之后，他说道：“好的，我会尽快到那儿。”说我便挂了电话。

“发生什么事了吗？”

威尔目光失焦地盯着对面的墙，然后他抬起头来。他只说了一个词——“阿比盖尔。”

“找到她了？”

威尔开口想要说话，但在出声前却又犹豫了一下。“她的…一，一部分。”他向前躬身，双肘撑在膝盖上，然后再次将脸埋到了手里。

汉尼拔不用假装出痛苦的模样，虽然他已经对这个消息有所准备。他穿过客厅，站到了威尔的椅子旁边，威尔并没有看他，甚至没有将他的脸从双手中抬起来。汉尼拔跪在了威尔面前，他并不介意那些会沾到他裤子上的灰尘或者狗毛，他将双手温柔地放在威尔赤裸的大腿上。“这不关你的事，威尔。”他坚定地说道。

威尔放下双手，看向汉尼拔。“我知道。”他说道，他的声音坚定又冷静。他不知道。即使他也许会相信自己有能力伤害阿比盖尔，但他明白自己不会把证据留在杰克·克朗福德家前门。即使他想他也做不到——他考虑了从飞机降落在在杜勒斯机场到他回家的每一分钟，如果真发生了什么，显然他面前就有一个目击者可以解释一切。“是他，”威尔说道，“模仿犯。”

汉尼拔对此没有回应。没什么可说的。毕竟理论上来说，威尔猜对了。

“我该去穿衣服了，”威尔说道，“我去实验室和他们碰面。”

“可以让我陪着你吗？”汉尼拔问道，当他站起来时，他伸手拂去了膝盖上看不见的灰尘。

这一刻威尔似乎显露出了脆弱的信号，他都没想着要抗议或者指出汉尼拔在公务调查时出现并不恰当，当他尴尬地站起来时他点了点头，然后便进了卧室换衣服。汉尼拔用这一点时间收拾了吃剩的早餐，然后将自己的东西放到后备箱里。

当威尔从卧室出来时，汉尼拔提出由他来开车。威尔耸耸肩，似乎并不在意，但他其实因此而悄悄地松了一口气。他现在可完全不相信自己的注意力。

当他喂完狗并让它们在外面溜了几分钟之后，两人上了汉尼拔的宾利，然后开离了停车道。威尔竭力放空思绪，他从后视镜中注视着自己的房子在视野中越变越小，最终消失不见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (作者语：)  
> 我发现故事并没有像我期待的那样进展清晰，所以对那些可能跳过了14章的人来说或许不太能搞懂，威尔没有打电话给汉尼拔或者邀请他，他也没有像他以为的那样，在热潮期时，不知羞耻地对这个男人投怀送抱。汉尼拔•莱克特是一个无耻透顶的骗子，盆友，就是这样。  
> ：P


	16. Chapter 16

 

事实证明，杰克对这位心理医生的出现毫不介意。他只是在开始前给了一个简单粗暴的问候来表示自己知道了。贝弗利问了汉尼拔来这儿做什么，而当汉尼拔告诉她威尔接电话时他正和威尔在一起后她也只是挑了挑眉。

当其他人都没注意时，贝弗利瞥了威尔一眼，威尔知道自己该为此担心，因为她的眼神显然是在说：我们待会儿再谈论这个。他现在不太能在于这个，虽然他的手指正在无意识地摩挲着那条他还未取下的围巾的粗糙边缘——他担心自己选的那条高领衬衣并不能完全遮住他脖颈上那需要掩盖的东西。

“是开膛手。”泽勒说道。

“ _不_ 是开膛手。”普莱斯有些恼怒地打断道。显然在威尔和汉尼拔到这儿之前他们就已经吵了挺久。“不是每件事都是开膛手干的。”

“抱歉，不过还有谁会留下那个死去女孩儿的一部分，像份包好的礼物一样来让杰克发现呢？无意冒犯，老大，但是这个家伙显然是想再次嘲笑你。”

“我们不知道她是不是死了。”杰克坚忍地说。

“然后回答你的问题，试想有这个一个疯子，他读过朗兹那篇关于米里亚姆·拉斯被留在天文台的胳膊的文章，”贝弗利说道，“他在寻求关注。”

“嗯哼，那很显然。”普莱斯说道。

“这是一个信息。无论是谁做的，他们来到了我的地盘， _我的家_ ，并且把阿比盖尔·霍布斯的耳朵留在我的邮箱里等我的妻子去发现。”

“你们发现的是一条被保护的线索，对吧？”泽勒问道。

杰克因这个问题而面露不悦，但他还是点了点头。

“贝尔怎么样了？”汉尼拔问道。

“她被吓到了。”杰克回答道，“但总而言之，她处理得相当不错。”

“或许当事情都处理好之后，她应该到我那儿去一次。”

杰克再次点了点头，这一次他赞同得多了。“或许你是对的。我会告诉她的。谢谢你，莱克特医生。”

他转向了那个从到这儿就没说过一句话的Omega。“威尔，能和你去我的办公室里谈谈吗？”

“杰克，如果可以的话，”汉尼拔开口道，“我觉得最好我也在场。”

威尔咬紧了牙关，但他没有就此说什么反对的话。他不确定什么更让自己心烦意乱，是因为这个男人像个心存关切的心理医生——或是一个霸道的伴侣——那样要求介入到威尔和他顶头上司的私人会面中？还是因为杰克毫不犹豫地就接受了这个要求？

_操蛋的Alpha_ _们。_

他们进了杰克的办公室，让其他人继续分析着那仅有的一点点证据，汉尼拔在他们身后关上了门，然后站到了威尔的身边。

“我觉得你知道这是怎么回事。”杰克开始了。威尔目光坚决地盯着这人的下巴。他当然猜得出这是怎么回事，他也有些感谢杰克表现出的考量，他没有在其他人面前说这件事，但这不意味这他目前面临的境况会有任何缓和。

“那天早上我打给了阿比盖尔 Hobbs所在的那家精神病医院，”杰克继续道，“然后他们告诉我你带她出去了，你本应在昨天下午带她回来，但你没有，你也没有为此知会他们。”

威尔点点头：“没错。”

杰克深吸了一口气，在面对着压倒性不利情况下，他似乎正在尽力保持冷静和耐心。“我能问问 _为什么_ 吗？”

“我带她去了明尼苏达。”威尔承认道，“我觉得她可以帮我揭露模仿犯的真实身份。”

杰克走进了一些，他令人不快地逼近了威尔的私人空间。在他身边，汉尼拔微微挺直了背脊。“我们早就知道模仿犯的身份了，”杰克说道，“你之前告诉我是Nicolas Boyle。”

“之前我弄错了。”威尔说道，“我不认为是他。另有其人。”

“我直说了吧。你改变了关于尼古拉斯·博伊尔的看法。你将阿比盖尔·霍布斯带离精神病医院，并决定来个明尼苏达短途旅行， _没有事先咨询我_ ，在你预感到这 _可能_ 带你找到模仿犯的情况下，对吗？”杰克问道，“因为我很好奇这一切是怎么导致阿比盖尔·霍布斯的耳朵出现在了我的信箱里。”他提高了声调。

威尔畏缩了。

“杰克——”汉尼拔警告地出声，但威尔打断了他。

“你是在指控我吗，杰克？”

“我在 _询问_ 你，威尔。在明尼苏达发生了什么？”

威尔翻来覆去地考虑要告诉杰克些什么，应该揭示多少，并且从出门到现在为止他已经变过几百次主意了。既然时候到了，他觉得最好还是尽可能贴近事实，只有一点重要的不同。他只希望汉尼拔不会就此说什么。

“我们去了她父亲的木屋。”他说道，“我们争吵了——”

“你们争吵了？”杰克重复道，他打断了威尔的话，“你们吵些什么？”

“我相信威尔正要告诉你这个呢，杰克。”汉尼拔说道。通常情况下他不会说什么，只是看着杰克继续着他那冷酷无情的手段，并且充当一个毫无争议的处于支配地位的Alpha，但是这人毫不掩饰的粗鲁已经越发难以让汉尼拔感到愉悦了。

威尔叹了口气，在两人间摆出了劝架的手势，他试着不要表现出对这两个Alpha的厌烦。他今天没有耐心处理杰克那一如既往不愿倾听的欲望 _或者_ 汉尼拔做出的错误表示，汉尼拔似乎觉得那一晚的错误给予了他责任—— _或是权利_ ——让他跳出来保护威尔，就像威尔是什么需要呵护的 _宝贝_ 似的。

“你说对的，”在两人能打断他之前，他对杰克说道，“她那时在帮助她的父亲，她是诱饵。”

“她告诉你的？”

“不，她否认了。她朝我大喊，叫我疯子，然后…她逃跑了。”他可以感觉到汉尼拔的目光在他的脸上流连，但这个Alpha没有说什么来质疑威尔的陈述。

“你想要再说一遍吗？”杰克说。

威尔低头看着自己的鞋子，有些焦躁。“我在树林里跟丢了她，”他说道。“我找不到她，我没带手机，不可能打给任何人，所以——”

“所以你让一个杀手嫌疑犯从你的看管下逃跑了， _并且你没有告诉任何人这件事_ 。”杰克暴怒道。

“我没有说她是 _凶手_ ，杰克。她只是——”

“引诱了8个无辜的女孩儿去死，威尔！然后你放跑了她！为什么至少回到弗吉尼亚后你他妈的不打给我？”

“我正打算！我——我只是….我进入了…”威尔手足无措，心烦意乱。他 _真的_ 不想告诉杰克昨晚的事，但显然这人不打算放过他。

“他先打给了我，”汉尼拔面不改色地撒了谎，“我从机场接了威尔，我们想要马上来找你但是…”他微妙地停顿了一下。“我相信在那种情况的压力下，并且威尔过去几天一直身体不适，有可能触发某种自身免疫反应，我没有更精确的术语来描述它。他意外地进入了热潮期，然后我俩都...没法分神去管那晚的其他事情。”

杰克脸上那震惊的表现看上去简直搞笑，但威尔自己的脸也是无比滚烫。他有点想爬到杰克的桌子下然后在接下来的几千年内都不出来了，直到他那些羞耻感和尴尬感消磨殆尽。然而，他至少很感谢汉尼拔对那些错误和事情微微做了更改，也没提到他在今早让威尔自己呆了几个小时。汉尼拔暗示从威尔回到弗吉尼亚起，他俩就一直呆在一起，如果杰克想要继续追问那些关于阿比盖尔的耳朵是如何出现在他家的隐藏问题的话，汉尼拔就给了威尔一个坚实的不在场证明。

“好吧，”杰克缓了一会儿后说道，“关于那个我有许多可说的，但现在我显然没有那个时间。”他用一个冷冷的瞪视刺了他俩一下，就像是在说： _不要以为之后我们不会好好谈谈这个_ 。但那个瞪视没有持续多久，它很快就变为了一个憔悴的，疲倦不堪的表情，他叹了口气，说道：“威尔，考虑到发生的这些事，你知道我没有选择，我只能无限期地给你停职。”

他不知道。他也许本可能意识到了，如果自贝弗利打电话后就仔细考虑过有关阿比盖尔的事情的话，但现在听到这个简直像才意识到时就被一桶冰水兜头浇下，他被痛苦地冻在了原地。“什么？ _不！_ 杰克，你不能！阿比盖尔失踪了，我需要和你一起调查这个案子。我能帮忙——”

“ _我觉得你已经帮的够多了！_ ”杰克皱眉道。威尔耸起了肩，不由自主地颤抖起来。从他们开始建立工作伙伴关系起，这是第一次他真正感觉到了横在性别间的鸿沟，那个Alpha正愤怒地在房间内踱步，而且还在继续斥责他。威尔只得咬着唇，抵抗着那种痛苦的，属于Omega的，想要道歉，想要息事宁人的冲动，他现在只希望他有足够的自控，不要像上一次杰克朝他怒吼时那样崩溃。

“你真他妈的幸运，我不会直接开除你！你从一开始就和这个女孩在私人层面牵涉太多。你躲到我身后，还对我隐瞒消息，如今的直接结果就是阿比盖尔·霍布斯几乎确定 _身亡_ ！”

威尔受惊般地缩了起来。他不由自主地发出一声啜泣，然后他飞快地转过身去，这样至少杰克看不到他的脸。阿比盖尔被钉在一张鹿角床上的画面填满了他的脑海，威尔没有发现他还在啜泣，虽然没有流泪，但他的确是在哽咽，然后他感到一双强壮的手臂环住了他，有一个声音在他耳边低声说“没事了”，一只温柔的手抚过他的卷发，将他的脑袋压低，这样他就可以将脸埋在汉尼拔的颈窝里。

威尔顺从了汉尼拔的指示，他深深地呼吸，用Alpha的信息素冲洗他的感官，他几乎立刻便平静下来了。之后他也许会因此厌恶自己，因为他在杰克面前表现的软弱，但现在这就是他想要的。他紧紧地依附着汉尼拔，就像害怕这最后的锚松开并让他完全随波逐流似的。

汉尼拔继续抚摸着威尔的卷发，在他耳边呢喃着轻柔的话语，他只是非常责备地瞥了杰克一眼。如果不是他的手臂正紧紧环抱着歇斯底里的Omega，他对另一个Alpha的爆发大概会回以更加明显的敌意。杰克总算还有点礼貌，他看上去对自己的行为又挫败又羞愧，或许他只是想起了对一个Omega大喊是多么地没有风度，尤其是一个刚结束热潮期还在散发着柔和的信息素味道的Omega。

“听着，威尔，”杰克说道，语调温和且充满歉意。“我不能让你调查这个，你牵涉太多了。就…把它当成远离工作的一个小小假期吧。说实话，我觉得你反正应该可以利用这个空当。”威尔对此没有回应，他甚至都没有从汉尼拔的肩膀上抬起头来。

杰克清了清喉咙，继续说：“我会给你需要的空间，好好把握时机。”说完那个他走了出去，将汉尼拔和威尔留在了他的办公室里。

威尔退后了几步，他低垂着眉眼，他觉得都不能正常直视眼前这人了。当这个Alpha问他可不可以走了时，他都只是没有抬眼地点了点头。

他忽略了那个伸出的等他挽上的胳膊，他选择走到了这个男人的前面。他今天没有过分依靠汉尼拔。他最不需要的就是相信那个认为自己需要支持的念头，即使他必须承受事实的确如此。这只会把两人间的事情搞得越发一团糟。

就在这时汉尼拔伸手抓住威尔的手肘让他停了下来，这样汉尼拔就可以上前帮威尔打开门。威尔咬牙切齿道：“够了！停下吧。”他猛地抽回了胳膊。

“威尔？”这个Alpha问道，他的一只手仍旧放在车门上，他用困惑的表情看着威尔。“有什么不对吗？”

威尔发出了一声刺耳的苦笑：“今天有什么是对的吗？听着，我…我感谢你试图做的那些事，但我不是一朵娇花，汉尼拔。把那些骑士精神打住吧。”

汉尼拔为此挑起了眉：“我没觉得我对你与平常有什么不同。”

“那你怎么说刚刚在那儿发生的事？”威尔问道，他朝杰克办公室的方向抬了抬头。“你对你所有的病人都那样吗？”

“你从来都不是我的病人，威尔，”汉尼拔说道，“我希望你不要像杰克说的那样觉得我的表现对我们的关系而言是不恰当的。”

“我们 _没有_ 关系，汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔关上车门，一步步走近威尔，直到威尔不得不仰起头才能看到汉尼拔的鼻尖。“威尔，”他温柔地说，“请不要这样做。”

威尔闭上眼睛，咽了口吐沫。他不该被这个男人柔软恳求的语调所影响，这不公平。对他这么多年来自我强加的，阻止这种事情发生的界限和防御来说，这不公平。他依旧想将汉尼拔拽进自己那可怕的，崩塌的世界。

“我就是不能，汉尼拔。我不能处理这个…无论它是什么。”他说道，伸手抵在两人之间，“现在，等之后——不要…不要现在，好吗？”

他在想，自己是否会被汉尼拔给出的反应所影响——不是他猜测的阴郁的回应，汉尼拔的脸似乎明亮起来了，他的嘴角扬起一个愉悦的微笑。

“什么？”他警惕地问道。

“如果那就是你今天的答案，那么在认识到‘不是现在’和‘永不’不一样后，我该暂时满足了，威廉。”

威尔不自觉地嗤笑出声，他用一只疲倦的手捂住了自己的脸。“你就是那种不会接受‘不’这个答案的孩子，对吧？”

“亲爱的威尔，我 _从不_ 接受失败。”

这个说法是如此的 _Alpha_ ，但威尔没有气恼，他感觉到自己也扬起了嘴角。“上车吧，卡萨诺瓦，这里真冷。”

“威尔， _你_ 是那个拒绝上车的人。要不是你之前阻止我，我们现在早就在路上了，而且一点不会冻着。”

威尔不屑地摆了摆手，汉尼拔带着愉悦的笑意退后了一步，再次为威尔打开了车门。这一次威尔没有抱怨，他径直坐了进去。

这点短暂的欢乐就如汉尼拔所预料的那样在中途就消失殆尽了，两人间再次变为一片友好的宁静，两人都若有所思，他们回想起了这次即兴旅行的原因。

“或许她…”威尔脱口而出，他摇了摇头，像是要驱散那萦绕不散的不悦的念头。

“你不再负责案件了。或许该接受这次你应得的休息，然后把那些可能和假设都留给杰克和他的手下。”汉尼拔说道，“不要试图自己去调查，那会累坏你的。”

“哦，你不必担心那个。”威尔说道，筋疲力尽和冷嘲热讽让他的音节与平常相比变得又慢又长。“我觉得我已经充分了解过‘自己调查’的后果了。”

汉尼拔皱起眉：“威尔，这不是你的错。杰克根本不该那样说。”

“他其实是对的。”威尔说，“是我的错。”汉尼拔愿意做任何事来驱散威尔的低沉，但他无能为力。这非常令人沮丧，他现在必须转开注意力，他完全不满足地想象着有一天将杰克·克朗福德做成一道小豆炖舌的好菜。

当他们开进威尔家的停车道并停好车后，在这个Omega能飞快地逃回他安全僻静的家中前，汉尼拔伸手握住了威尔的手。

“汉尼拔，什么——”他问道，然后猛地顿住了，因为这个Alpha将他们交握的手举了起来，然后将自己的嘴唇印上威尔的手指。威尔转开了眼睛，咽了口吐沫，脸红了。“你之前听到我说什么了吗？”威尔说道，他窘迫地发现自己的声音听起来十分动摇并且缺乏说服力。

“我听到了。”汉尼拔带着笑意道，“然而，我依旧抱着希望，不管你想要说什么，你至少可以还有可能给我一个机会。”

威尔不知道如何回应。他可以做是只是不大吃一惊或者直接问“ _你认真的？_ ”威尔心想，如果他告诉汉尼拔，这么做的他就像一个从维多利亚时代的小说里走出是人物的话，汉尼拔会不会把这个当做侮辱或者恭维，威尔意识到汉尼拔可能真的是个这种人。

威尔只是点了点头，他不知道该做点其他什么，他也不能肯定自己可以在不欺骗自己的情况下说点什么聪明话。“我会…嗯，告诉你的。”就这样，那足够模糊。他用力回握了汉尼拔的手，作为一个无声的道别，然后在自己说出什么毁气氛的话之前下了车。

在回家的路上，汉尼拔感觉比今天早上轻松多了，充满希望，心情迫切，他知道最难的几步已经在他的身后了。现在他只需要等待，然后在真挚地开始之前，给威尔一点时间来调整和哀悼。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语）：  
> 我的脑补：威尔的狗都随机用了历史上某个有趣人物的名字。比如，温斯顿应该是用了温斯顿•丘吉尔的名字，巴斯特则是用了巴斯特•基顿的名字。既然知道了这个，你能猜到我会给其他5只取什么名字嘛？提示：本章会出现两个哦。 ；）  
> 另外，考虑到最近我工作繁重，估计我的每一个故事大概都只能月更了。只要有可能我就会多写，但恐怕我不能保证。我的手速真心慢。抱歉啦，亲爱的们。 ：/

如果威尔对自己完全诚实，他得承认杰克和汉尼拔说的都有道理，他的确需要远离犯罪现场，休息一段时间。恶梦没有停止——不过他也没有期待过，毕竟它们自童年起就与威尔相伴了——不过恶梦一定频率上减少了而且…不那么清晰了。他也很长时间没有产生幻觉了，至少他没发现。另外，他不再梦游了。

威尔心想，是不是真的这么简单？如果是的话，这对未来意味着什么？汉尼拔会不会因此觉得这个工作对威尔真的不太好，并且告诉杰克让他继续为BAU做咨询是不负责任的。

威尔因这个念头而愤怒地睁大了眼睛。他知道自己的担心极少来自于莱克特医生，他并不怎么担心汉尼拔真的有什么想要和杰克分享的关于威尔精神状态的专业考量，他的担心多数来自于一种不合理的恐惧，他害怕那个Alpha认为执法工作不适合“他的”Omega，他会越界，利用杰克的非官方顾问这个独特身份插手关于威尔的所有事情，哪怕这个Omega之前就强调过他们没有在 _约会_ 。

虽然认为汉尼拔在不知不觉中威胁了他的职业生涯，威尔也只得将这种模糊的怨恨压下，他提醒自己这个男人不会做这么不专业的事情，也不会如此明显地违背自己的意愿。他知道汉尼拔只不过是考虑周全，谦和有礼罢了。哪怕只是想想这个可能性都是偏执且不公平的，但他对Alpha固有怀疑简直根深蒂固，而当汉尼拔对他的明显控制就这么明明白白写在他的脖子上时，忽略这个简直越发困难。

自从杰克停了威尔的职之后，汉尼拔已经故意几周没有露面了，他尊重威尔的期望，给了威尔要求的空间。他们顶多只是在电话里交谈过两次，这是威尔打过去的，他有礼貌地取消了下一天的预约。考虑到他被停职的原因，威尔最初有点期待这个男人坚持更频繁地联系，从而确认他的状态，但当汉尼拔似乎理解了威尔需要独自哀悼的需要，威尔对此有些奇异的感激。

杰克至少不能让威尔停止教书。如果不改论文，不办讲座，威尔都不知道自己可以做点什么。尽管如此，在他能够独自思考之前，这些事情占用了大量时间。为了填补这之间的空白，他只得用更长的时间来遛狗，修车，阅读，做任何可以让自己分心的事情。

他试着去钓了鱼，就在几天前，那时候初雪还未落下，还未在大地上铺上纯白的毯子。他 _试着_ 打起精神来。但他没有再试了，他把自己包裹在温暖的衣物中，抵御着冬季的严寒。他几乎没有再碰过他的鱼竿和其他设备，直到他再次看见了那个礼物——依旧整洁地包裹在寻常的牛皮纸里，上面系着麻绳，在他的钓具箱旁积灰。

几个月前，在他放弃原定将它送给阿比盖尔的计划之后，他就打算丢掉它，但一瞬间的优柔寡断让他动摇了。他将它放在了自己的钓竿旁边，而不是把它丢到它该去的垃圾桶里。 _也许_ ，某天他会回想一下。 _不是现在，但也许有一天吧_ 。

那个早晨，威尔最终没有出门。他花了长得不敢向任何人承认的时间，蜷缩在地板上的一个狗窝里，紧紧抓着温斯顿——它好奇地走近，嗅了嗅它的主人，然后同情地舔了舔他——威尔埋在温斯顿的皮毛里轻声哭泣，直到其他狗狗开始呜咽和抓挠，它们闹着要出去。

威尔叹了口气，从桌上那堆不断减少的论文中抬起头来，他看着外面飘落的雪花。他今天肯定不会再次试着去钓鱼了。就算他想去，天气也不理想。不过至少够亮，他可以让狗狗们出去玩一会儿，自己则隔着纱门看它们。

他这才想起了被自己遗忘的威士忌酒杯，冰已经融化了，在桌子的木料上留下一圈水迹，他举起杯子。他本应早早就将这酒倒进喉咙——他想要肆意妄为这么一会儿， _去他娘的，克制什么的见鬼去吧，只要他愿意，他当然可以在他妈的早上十点在自己家里喝一杯_ ——但他忘记了这件事，因为他开始打分，他让自己陷进了学生们那平庸乏味，千篇一律的论文中去。

然而，他的身体显然有着其他主意。在他还没来得及抿上一小口酒时，他的鼻梁就因为这刺鼻的味道皱了起来，他的胃因为恶心而扭作一团。或许他的确不是个白日酗酒者吧。他将碰都没碰的酒放了回去，发出又一声恼怒的叹息。

那兴奋的狗吠声让他再次抬起头来。阿尔伯特和艾拉激动地跑向一辆正在停进车道的汽车，另外的几只狗则抬起头来好奇地张望，看上去似乎想要危险地模仿那两只。威尔只得打开纱门，吹了声口哨叫他们回来，所幸狗狗们在外面已经玩得够久的了，而且威尔发现它们其实很懂得不直接朝移动的车辆冲过去。他在还没有看清挡风玻璃后的司机前就放松了下来，因为他立即就认出了这辆车是谁的。

“怎么了，狗狗们？”贝弗利还没踏出车就被七只好奇的狗狗围住了。“格林厄姆!”当威尔出门走到廊下时，她笑着叫道。“原来你真有这么多狗，杰克没有骗我。你像一个养狗的疯狂猫女！”

威尔转了转眼睛，他因贝弗利的出现而不可抑制地露出了愉悦的笑容。他再次吹了声口哨，七只狗散了开去，威尔打开了纱门，它们跑进了房子。

“需要帮助吗？”威尔问道。她走出了车子，拎着两三个杂货店塑料袋，还拿着一个薄薄的方向纸盒——那最好是他想的那个东西。

“不用，我能行。”她说着走上了台阶，炫耀般地挥舞着那个诃子。“你的披萨，先生。”说话间她已经走到了威尔的面前，她暗示地耸了耸眉。威尔喷了喷鼻，忍着没有像贝弗利期待的那样开玩笑说—— _嘿，我觉得我在电影里看过这个。_ 他从她手中接过了盒子，让她先进了屋里。“吃披萨有点早吧。”他淡淡地说道，跟着她进了屋，假装没有感觉到自己的胃部因为那盒子里发出的诱人香味而搅成一团似的。或许他今早不应该不吃早餐。

“这个也早吗，嗯？”她把袋子子一把扔到长椅上，然后拿起了威尔桌子上那湿漉漉的威士忌酒杯。“看起来我不是唯一一个准备开始聚会的人。”

这就是邀请一个FBI分析员进家的后果，哪怕她的拜访在某个方面来说的确是非常令人高兴的一个惊喜。他让自己为那个肯定会来的责备做好准备，要是现在站在他客厅里看见这一幕的人是阿拉娜的话，他 _知道_ 自己大概早就被训了。

然而她只是欢快地举杯示意了一下，然后一口干掉了半杯酒。“呸，你掺水了啦？”她问道，“太淡了。”

“嗯哼，还没到中午呢。”威尔讽刺道。当他意识到贝弗利并没打算批评他后，最后一丝紧张从威尔的肩膀上松懈下来。“而且，拜托！你自便吧。”当她又喝了一口酒后，他挖苦般地讽刺道。“只是别喝太多了，除非你计划今晚压垮我的沙发。”

“哇，多谢啦，老妈。”她说着向后倒在了沙发上，力度大得都弹了一弹。“我觉得我会的。”她边说边拍了拍旁边椅子上那堆购物袋中的一个小小的过夜包，威尔之前没有注意到这个。

他把披萨放到咖啡桌上，用嘘声赶走了冲过来嗅嗅的狗狗们。“不是给你们的。”他告诉他们，“你们这群小家伙完全被宠坏了。”他应该警告汉尼拔不要再给它们带香肠了。现在它们

向他讨要人类食物的残羹剩饭的频率可比之前多多了。

贝弗利把手完成喇叭状放到嘴边，高声地喊着“悄悄话”：“ _等他没看着了，我们再吃。_ ”

“不要鼓励它们。”威尔说道。他坐到了对面的扶手椅上，盯着她看了一会儿。“所以，”他说道。

“ _所以_ ，”她回了句一样的。

“你在这儿干嘛，贝弗？”

“我看上去像在这儿干嘛，威尔？”

威尔叹了口气，他这希望在这个问题上她能更坦率。“我知道这在其他人眼中是什么样，但我很好，真的。我不需要你像这样来查看我。”

“谁说是来查看你的了？”贝弗利问道，“我只是来这儿吓唬一个朋友，偷走他的酒，然后和他边看低俗恐怖片边大嚼披萨。”为了证实她的话，她从一个塑料袋中掏出了一堆租来的DVD。“我超喜欢这个，讲的是个杀人雪球。一个杀人雪球欸！威尔，来嘛，你怎么能不喜欢这个呢？”

威尔嗤笑出声：“如果你的电影品味不是这样的话，我会欣赏你尽心尽力的演技的。”他说着朝前倾身，拿起了其中的一张，怀疑地看着背面的简介。

“你知道我花了多长时间才找到一个门窗上没有钉着木条的租赁店吗？”这都是因为某些人觉得住在一个wifi信号烂得都看不了Netflix的地方很酷。

“嗯…”威尔同意地轻哼道，“好吧。”

“好吧？”她挑眉问道。

“好吧，我去拿我的电脑，这样我们就能看点啥了。”

当威尔站起来去取他的帆布包时，她作秀般地环顾四周，虽然威尔确定在贝弗利走进来时她就已经注意过这些摆设了。“当然你就是那些没有电视的怪人中的一个。”她说道。

“ _哎哟_ ，”他说着将一只手放到胸前，“你对你所有的朋友都是这么刻薄吗？”

“ _你_ 觉得呢？”她问道。

“我觉得吉米和泽勒大概会很高兴他们没有被邀请。”他回答道。这个回答让他放下电脑病坐到贝弗利身边时收获了打在肋骨上的一记肘击，本来摆在咖啡桌上的披萨盒已经摊开在了贝弗利的腿上了。

“给，”她说着将盒子摆到了威尔的腿上，这样她就能挑出一片DVD并塞到电脑里了。“女士优先。在冷掉前吃掉哦。”

“真有趣。”他语声平板。

“ _哦_ ，抱歉。我总是对吉米和泽这么说来着，但是我猜这对你来说算是个痛处，对吧？”

“有一些人觉得我的性别意味着我的举止应该有着一定程度的…优雅，我猜。”

贝弗利打量着他，目光掠过他的牛仔裤，摆在他腿上的皮塞，褪色的旧毛衣——那衣服已经被穿得很薄了，以至于肘部都快破洞了。当她放声大笑前，她努力地保持了两秒钟的正直脸。

“没 _那么_ 好笑，”他开口道，试图想要听起来像被冒犯了一般，但这可有点难，因为贝弗利可不是唯一在咯咯笑的那个。

电影开始了。他们各自抓起一片快要冷掉的披萨，那上面好像什么料都有一点，甚至有 _菠萝_ 。“现在谁是怪人啦？”他笑道，然后贝弗利给了他一个臭脸，她的嘴里还塞得满满的，所以她不能还击。

威尔咬了一口，他那些没出口的关于这种他最不喜欢的水果的抱怨便全然消失了。或许是因为他今天还没吃饭吧，但它们尝起来 _太棒了_ ——菠萝以及所有东西。唯一有可能让它们变得更好的就是汉尼拔的妙手。威尔试图想象着那个Alpha会给这个菜肴带来的天然的，美味的诠释，他会让它们配得上他那精致的碟子。 _我在想我是不是可以让他为我做这个。_

当威尔意识到自己神游到什么地方时，他的脸红了，他连忙站了起来，期望贝弗利没哟注意到。“我，嗯…去拿点喝的。”他说道。

“酒就行，”她说着指向威尔做钓饵的那张桌子，但他却走向了厨房。

“啊？哦，好的，你想要就再倒点，自己动手。”

他一分钟没到就回来了。

“该死。”当贝弗利瞟到他手上那一杯水时，她喃喃道。

“什么？”他问道，喝了一小口。

“我有点希望在我问你之前你能喝醉了。”她承认道。

“问我什么？”他愉快地笑道，将杯子放到了离电脑挺远的地方。她瞥了他一眼。

“比如说，你那个无与伦比的吻痕是从哪儿来的？”

他庆幸自己早就放下了杯子，不然他肯定得打翻它。他的手自动地抚上了脖子上的咬痕，他那随意的 _无领_ 衬衣让这非常显眼。上帝啊，他想都没 _想到_ 。

“如果你想的话，我们甚至可以就此玩个游戏。”她说道，给了他一个看起来非常 _邪恶_ 的微笑。

“不。”

“我来告诉你 _我_ 觉得你是怎么得到它的——”

“ _不。_ ”

“——然后你就可以告诉我猜对了没有。”

“绝对不。”

“我想到的是一个年长的绅士。”她说道，她的脸现在完全转向他了，再也没有假装分给电影一点注意力。

“你给我们挑的这部电影真是太吸引人了，贝弗利。”他机械地说道，视线紧紧黏在屏幕上，这样他就不必看着她了。

“高大，认真，非常神采奕奕。”

“真是发人深省，它表现了一些关于存在本质的有趣的形而上学问题。”

“实际上非常性感，以一种非常沉闷的，‘哦是的校长打我吧’的方式表现。你知道我啥意思吗？”

“哦，看哪，有个人要死了。”他大声地说道，努力着去忽略脸颊上那升腾而起的热度。

贝弗利够过身子合上了笔记本电脑，有效地切断了雪球的第一个受害者所发出的骇人尖叫。

威尔不情愿地转过头，定定盯着她的下巴。

“嘿，如果你在担心我会告诉的老大的话，你可以放心了。这就是我俩的秘密，行不？好吧，我们和我的玩具。我几乎告诉它们所有的事，抱歉啦。但如果你真的不想我说的话，我不会告诉它们的。”

“杰克早就知道了。”威尔说道。当他意识到自己刚刚承认了之后，威尔差点一巴掌扇到自己嘴上。

“啊，我就知道！”她嘎嘎道。她搓着手开心地咯咯笑。“我可以告诉泽吗？求你告诉我我可以告诉泽。如果这样他就欠我50块啦！”

“你开了个赌局？”他虚弱地问道。他本应对这个消息更警觉的，或者至少得惊讶一下。“你和几个人说过你的怀疑？”

“就泽和吉米，我发誓。”

威尔呻吟起来。他本希望在工作时至少有一个人他可以不带尴尬地与其对视。只要能对视，就行。

“那么是怎么发生的呢？来吧，格林厄姆，告诉我那些好事。”

“贝弗利·凯兹，你真是个恶魔。”

“我知道，”她说道，“但你在其他地方可找不到这种恭维。 _说吧_ 。”

威尔不想告诉她真相，其实那晚发生了什么他也不太记得了。“如果那让你不舒服的话，你不必说的。”当察觉到他的抵触后，她用一种更为严肃的语调说道。“事实上，我会告诉你一个我的秘密，这样我们就扯平了。这事老大不知道。不是说他知道了就会有什么伤害，我的意思是这真的不关他的事，但…你懂的，那是 _杰克_ 。”她说着耸了耸肩，好像那就能解释一切了似的，在某种方面来说，的确是这样。

“这比我的还要尴尬吗？”他问道，他感觉微笑回到了脸上。

“我不尴尬，”她说道，“但你知道我的，我不害羞。吉米也不会。然而泽呢…我觉得他信天主教，所以最初他肯定会觉得很怪，但我们觉得他会缓过来的。”

“我不…我不确定我明白…”威尔说着说着恍然大悟。“哦！你是指…你们 _三个_ ？”她就像之前在走廊上那样朝他挤眉弄眼。威尔笑了起来。“好吧，天哪，多久？”他问道。

“大概一个月？”她的话像个问句，因为她正在努力回忆着。“对，大概一个月。”她重复了一下，点点头。她脸上的微笑是他从未见过的，几乎算得上是害羞了，她还一反常态地将一缕头发别到了耳后。威尔觉得比起她想要透露的秘密，贝弗利觉得将这个事情揭露给威尔让她更紧张。

“好吧，”他扬起暖暖的微笑。“恭喜。”

“谢谢你，”她真诚地说道。“所以，我能得到回报了还是…？”

威尔咬着嘴唇思考着。“我还不知道，”他说了实话，“我只是，我还有很多事没搞清楚而且我…我不知道。”

“好吧。当你搞清楚后要让我知道，”她说道，问题解决了。“或者当你想说的时候。”她没有强迫或要求什么，威尔觉得为此他都可以亲亲她了。

“我会的。”他回答道，他自己都被自己话中的意思惊讶到了。当时机到了的时候，他 _想要_ 告诉她。这对他来说多不寻常啊。所以这就是友谊的感觉吧。

“雪停了。”她说道，目光越过威尔的肩膀望向窗外。“想要带我出去溜达一下吗？”她玩笑般地捅了捅他的胳膊。

“当然，让我穿上外套。”

这很棒，但是没有什么能比得上他邀请阿拉娜一起走过他的领地。那有其独有的乐趣，在另一个Omega温柔理解的陪伴下，安静地走着，他们在寻找一只受伤的动物，威尔如今意识到，那只动物或许都没存在过。那时他们还开了一些无伤大雅的玩笑，他还表现了一些笨拙的轻浮示好，如今想起来真是难堪。

和贝弗利一起闲逛可没什么尴尬的。她几乎和威尔最小的狗狗一样吵闹，她从巴斯特的嘴里抢过一根小棍，大笑着抛远了让它去追。七只狗狗争先恐后地冲去捡棍子了。它们或许看上去有些可笑，一大群活力十足的流浪狗跑起来像一堆兴奋的孩子，但这是在很长时间内，威尔在另一个人的陪伴下所感受到的最有趣的事情了。

他们最终累了，慢悠悠地走着，前面跑着一群狗狗，它们时不时地跑回来，在两人聊着各种话题时在他们身边跳来跳去。当谈到工作时，贝弗利提起了一个几天前出现在特拉华州的一个凶手，他从屋顶的一个洞里爬了进来，并杀掉了一个女孩。

“没有动机？你确定是随机的吗？”他问道。有些事不太对劲，或许如果…

“威尔，”贝弗利警告出声，这打断了他的思路。“你现在不做调查工作，记得吗？不要担心那个，我们会搞定的。”

“你带着卷宗吗？或许我可以看看图片——”

“我没带，而且即使我带了，我也不会让你看的。”她坚定地说道。“很抱歉，威尔。我不应该提起这个的。”

“贝弗，我可以帮忙，你知道我能帮上忙。我确定杰克会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。他实际上只是不想让我插手阿比盖尔的案子。”

“他不是只是把你调离了那个案子，威尔。他 _停_ 了你的 _职_ 。相信我，我知道杰克乐意让你再次和我们一起工作。”她说道，“我确定他已经开始因为你不在身边儿沮丧了。说实话，他简直展示了惊人的克制，居然没有准备叫你回来。我高兴他还没这么做。”她承认道，转过身上下打量着威尔。“你看上去不错，威尔。你的皮肤容光焕发，一切都挺好。比起我们上一次见面你看起来好多了。这次休息显然对你很好。”

威尔叹气道：“我得做点什么。我感觉在过去的几周我都神思无主了。”

“我觉得你早在那之前就神思无主了。”

“谢谢哦！”他讽刺地说道。

“不用谢。”

她告诉他的那些事在他的脑海里萦绕不去，虽然它们模糊不清，但他自由语音去描述。油布钉在屋顶上。雪化后水从卧室的天花板上渗下。木质地板上的血迹。一个漂亮姑娘的脸像面具一般被剥离下来。

“凶手认识她。不， _听着_ 。凶手认识她。他们不知何故觉得被她背叛了。比如她不像他们所想的那样或者…其他什么的。”他说着摇了摇头。他如果不亲自去看看现场，有太多东西会是模糊且不连贯的。但他不可能说服贝弗利告诉他这起案子发生在特拉华州的那里，并且如果这真的是几天前发生的案子的话，那么现在无论如何犯罪现场也早已被打扫干净了。威尔简直有种操碎心的感觉，不管那是扇什么窗户，他得再证据丢失前，在贝弗利告诉他这个前做点什么。“他们或许之前做过类似的事。”

“最好没有。”她说道。

“那会让他们更难被抓到。或许已经太迟了。”

“好吧，那么我们无能为力。有时候坏人就是逍遥法外。”她耸耸肩。“就是这样。不是每一个案子都能完美侦破，就像给打包好系上闪亮红丝带似的，威尔。 _不要_ 告诉我如果你跟进这个案子就会有什么不同。”她说道，“因为或许我说的对，又或许我说的不对，但无论如何在杰克开口说你能回来前你回不来。故事结束。”

威尔深深吸气，闭上了眼睛，然后 _随它去了_ 。“没错，你说得对。说点别的吧。”

贝弗利友好地搂住了他的肩膀，决定用一个她说服Brian在真心话大冒险上穿上她的一条裙子的这个故事来取悦威尔。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 没错，活泼科学组完全是意外创作，嘘，你批评我试试？我吃了你哦！威尔和贝弗利就是我的BroTOP。我想让他俩在一起，但他们只是哥们儿。因为…昂~XD  
> 另外，那个雪球电影是真的。不，我没看过，因为不敢看。悲观主义者说它可能完全没我想象的那么好看，我之前已经失望过好多次了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 不想自夸，不过我觉得你们会喜欢这章的。 ；）

威尔在寒冷中颤抖着醒来，被子被整个从他身上拽走了，贝弗利舒适地裹着它们，睡得很沉。这个女人的鼾声像一列货运火车，他看到一条细细的口水痕迹在她脑袋边的枕头上慢慢洇开。

这奇怪地惹人喜爱，他甚至都没有因为被冷醒而生气，威尔觉得自己突然对这个Beta爆发了一阵爱意，他无声地对自己窃笑了一下，然后拿起了床头柜上的手机，打算录个小视频。这是看在子孙后代的份上，绝对不是为了勒索或者为了报复她和Zee打的那个关于他和汉尼拔的赌。

不是。肯定不是。

录完视频后，他的脸上还挂着傻乎乎的微笑，威尔在睡衣外披上了一件睡袍——他穿着一件T恤并且仅此一次穿了 _真正的_ 睡裤，因为这样大概会让他在凯兹面前舒服一点，而且看起来也不会很“娘”。他有着自己的尊严，以及一种在来客面前举止恰当的意识，这都来自于他父亲的耳濡目染。

轻轻哼了一声后，威尔意识到这是他人生第一次参加可以被称为 _睡衣派对_ 的活动，因为在出差时和一个同事共住一间或在约会后过夜可不算。当他是一个迷茫的青少年时，他可不喜欢这种经历，尤其是他那从电视和电影中获取的有限知识告诉他，睡衣派对归根结底不过是一堆咯咯笑的Omega们和Beta女孩们互相帮彼此打扮，八卦着那些他们喜欢的Alpha和Beta男孩。

青少年时期的威尔从来没喜欢过那些事，那时候他可是一个非常“典型”的男孩，虽然他是个Omega，但是比起这些女性化的追求，他对外出远足或者敲打车子更有兴趣。他本可以在不久之后就找个聊得来的人，但有一个他爸爸这样过度保护的父亲，这事根本不可能发生。他的青少年是一片孤寂隔绝的地狱边境，有一些是他造成的，有一些是他父亲造成的，还有一些则是错误的社会期待的自然副作用。他在想，如果他当时能交到一个贝弗利这样的朋友的话，这对他和他爸爸来说都会是一种解脱吧。

他赤足走进厨房，小心翼翼地没有让任何地板发出声响，免得吵醒了他的客人或者狗狗。他走到咖啡机旁边，双手安静地撑在流理台上，这时他感觉到睡袍口袋里的手机发出了熟悉的震动。

他摸索着掏出手机，在它响铃前一秒按下了接听，他喃喃出一句不确定的“喂？”他的声音很低，因为他没来得及先看来电显示。

“威尔，”汉尼拔的声音在电话的另一端响起，他的声音混合着愉快与惊喜。威尔因这声音心中一颤，这恼人的颤动未经他的允许就擅自出现。“我不确定你是不是还醒着，我没想到你会这么快就接电话。”

“嗯…”威尔因汉尼拔的话而尴尬地结巴起来，这既是由于汉尼拔那丈夫般的口吻，又是由于他不知道该说点什么。他走到离客厅最远的厨房窗子边，这样他至少能稍微大声一点。

“你不是一个人？如果我打扰了的话，我为此道歉。”

“不，不，你没有打扰我。”威尔安抚道，“我的意思是，我不是一个人。贝弗在这儿，但她在睡觉。”在意识到到这听起来像什么意思后，他飞快地解释道：“她昨晚来拜访我，我们一起看了电影，她喝多了，所以我让她留下了。”他拒绝去想为什么自己会这么在乎不让汉尼拔想歪了。

“我很高兴你能和一个朋友呆在一起，而不是完全地隔绝自己。”威尔愧疚地咬起嘴唇，虽然汉尼拔似乎真心是这么认为的。至少，他没有在这个Alpha的语调里听出因为这段时间的被忽视而产生的责备。

“她有点像是强制性地陪着我，不管我想不想要。”他挖苦地说道，既是解释，又是迂回的道歉。

“那么也许你能允许我进行一个类似的强求。”汉尼拔兴味盎然地说道。

“啊？”威尔模糊的问道，他突然担心起这个男人会像贝弗利那样出现他家门前。

“你今晚想要来我家吃晚餐吗？”

“啊…”威尔有些如释重负地重复道，然后他意识到，如果他接着发出这些声音，就像“啊”这个词是他的新欢似的，那会多像个傻瓜啊。 _振作起来，格林厄姆。_ “我真的不能去。我得赶着打分。”

“很好，那么这周五怎么样？”

“你非常固执，医生。”

汉尼拔因此笑了起来。“似乎这是获得你关注的最好办法。”

“好吧，周五。”威尔说道，他很高兴汉尼拔不能看到他脸上浮现起的热度。“几点？”

“7点我应该能把一切准备好了。”

“好极了，到时候见。”在他挂掉电话时他听见一声低低的口哨声，他转过身来。贝弗站在那里，她的衣服皱巴巴的，头发也一团乱，但她头脑显然已经清醒了。她正要走进厨房倒一杯咖啡呢。“是汉尼拔吗？”她这问题听起来似乎丝毫没有想歪，但下一秒这个错觉就被她接下来的话语所击碎，“周五的火辣约会，嗯哼？”

“不是约会。”他立刻抗议道，拼命忽略掉了脑袋中那惊恐的声音： _哦老天，那是约会吗？_ “只是两个朋友一起吃个晚餐。”

“啊哈，解释下你脸上那傻乎乎的微笑呗，我之前可是见过的，我 _不_ 这么认为哟。”

“闭嘴，自个儿梳头去。你看上去简直像一只在房子里打洞安家的鼹鼠。”

“ _哇哦_ ，”她边说边把杯子放到了流理台上以示强调，“那句话再来一遍，语气更加无礼一点，然后你听起来就会 _完完全全_ 像一个爱抱怨的南方小美人了，我知道你内心深处就是这样的。”

威尔翻了个白眼，他决定无论发生了什么，都不能让贝弗利·凯兹发现他的高中辅导员曾经在威尔高三的时候试图说服他进入一个Omega精修学校而不是去上大学，他说才是威尔兴趣的最好归宿。他很确定，如果她挖到了那个信息，那么他永远都得听有关“错过机会”的玩笑了。

 

贝弗利离开后，威尔又是独自一人了。他在思考周五会发生什么，他想要发生什么。那是时隔半个月之后他和汉尼拔第一次见到彼此。那么多事情都一次性地改变了。威尔真希望他能按下重置按钮，让事情都回到原来的轨迹上，但他甚至不确定，即使他真能按这个按钮，他就能做出什么不同的选择吗——他显然没有机会带阿比盖尔回到明尼苏达了。

他因为那个压抑的念头而咬了咬牙，试图将思绪集中在这周接下来的几天上，这取得了意外的成功。他打分，讲课，甚至记得在某天下午去剪了个头发，这样它就不会又乱又难梳了。每过一天，就离他再次见到汉尼拔的日子更近一点，心中那些期待和紧张可绝不是能轻描淡写略过的。

他必须做出一个决定，他 _不断地_ 犹豫，思考着自己更倾向于哪个方向。不可否认的是，他们两人之间互相吸引，但威尔的个人情史…说好听了是薄弱，说难听了就完全是灾难了。如果这件事搞砸了的话，他就会毁掉他人生中最深刻最有意义的人际纽带之一，他不想这样。

虽然他非常讨厌承认这一点，因为这更像一种个人的失败而不是一种正当的提防之心，但他心中的一部分仍在想着向任意一个Alpha献出自己。威尔不得不时常提醒自己，没有什么精心设计的陷进正在等候他——看在上帝的份上，这是 _汉尼拔_ _·莱克特_ ，而且这只是一顿 _晚餐_ 。内心深处那个听起来像他爸爸的偏执多疑的声音真的需要停止警告他那些并不存在的危险了。

直到周五早上他还没有决定，他的身体想要的可不止一团混乱的、饱受折磨的神经，但就算他有着这么一堆麻烦，他还是吃完了早餐。到了下午，他开始盯着自己的衣柜，困惑地挠着自己的胡子，思考着他应该穿得随意些，就像今天没什么特别似的——只是在朋友家吃顿饭——还是应该更严肃地对待这整件事，并且将这种态度从着装上反映出来。他最后决定折衷，他挖出了自己最好的一条牛仔裤，但是放弃了随意的格子衬衫，转而选择了浅蓝色衬衣和一件合身的深色夹克。

接下来他洗了澡，热水和蒸汽对放松肌肉大有裨益，这让他轻松起来。他走出浴缸，用手擦去了镜子上的雾气，镜中自己的倒影让他顿了一下。

他抬起手放到脸侧，像刚才那样摩挲着自己的胡须，思考着。几年前他就决定自己还是更喜欢蓄须，它给了他某种粗糙而平凡的东西让他得以隐藏在后，这是另一道隔绝他与世界的堡垒。考虑到已经发生一切，这种逻辑感觉很蠢。无论怎么躲避逃跑都不能改变他一直以来的身份——一个Omega。

威尔在他能说服自己住手之前就快速地动手了，他用泡沫打湿了自己的脸，然后灵巧流畅地挥动剃须刀，动作又稳又准。结果正如他所预料的那样，他的脸庞有了柔滑干净的触感，但也让他看起来更软萌了，而且比实际年龄年轻了大概15岁的样子。

在对比之下，结合咬痕似乎更加显眼了。威尔叹了口气。现在可没办法了——这些胡须得花很久很久才能回到刚才的样子，因为Omega可不怎么长胡子。哦，好吧，希望至少汉尼拔会喜欢。

这个念头让他大吃一惊。他把剃须刀丢在洗手池里，毫无征兆地感觉到了苦涩和沮丧。“我他妈的在干什么啊？”他愤怒地朝自己低声道，他伸手摩挲着自己的眼皮，似乎不看就能让这个事实不这么明显似的——他刚刚做的太过了，他为了一个和 _Alpha_ 的 _约会_ ， _打扮自己_ 。操！

“ _这是没用的_ 。”他继续嘀咕着，但现在没有这么愤怒了，因为他对自己感到疲倦和恶心。他放下手，直直看向镜中倒映的双眼，陈述道：“就是这个，这就是你要告诉他的。‘我很抱歉，但这是没用的。’放松。就这么决定了。”

他那熟悉的皱眉表情如今在这张全新的光滑脸蛋上不知为何有些不和谐。他似乎真真切切听到了20多岁时在酒吧里遇到的那些不请自来的Alpha们说过的话，他们所说的内容总是如出一辙——“ _像你这么漂亮的小东西应该多笑笑_ 。”他们站的很近，那些陈旧香烟和廉价啤酒的臭味让他欲呕。他几乎盼望着他们中的一个如今就在他面前了，这样他就有借口 _来顿暴揍_ 了。

然而汉尼拔莱克特与其他男人都不同。他从汉尼拔身上得知，即使这样会伤到汉尼拔，他还是可以用一种温柔的方式让这个男人失望，他相信汉尼拔会尊重自己的意愿，会不带任何强迫地让他离开。

威尔差不多准备好了，在遛完狗并喂完它们东西之后，他出了门，心中希望着在自己到达目的地之前不要动摇心中的信念。

 

**********

 

威尔非常准时地到了，一分钟不早，一分钟不晚。当他前去应门时，汉尼拔窃笑了一下，他非常想知道，这个Omega来得这么准时——既不显得过分热切，也没有表现出丝毫冷淡——仅仅是一个意外呢？还是他故意为之？

当目光相接之时，他的眼睛因惊讶而微微睁大。虽然他对自己的Omega那种通常以一种粗鲁外表来掩饰自己个人魅力的做法有着意外的喜欢，但是如果说他不承认自己面前几步开外的那个美丽生物与他深藏心中的幻梦如此接近的话，那就完全是撒谎了——这样的一个威尔 Graham确实能让他的Alpha极尽所能地宠爱他，他应该仰面躺下，这样汉尼拔就可以将那异国的、甜美馥郁的油液抹到他的肌肤之上，用华美的丝绸和皮草包裹他，就像一个王子那样。

真是可笑，他从未想过想对待一件稀世珍宝那样对待一个男性Omega，直到他遇到那个从未期待或要求此等待遇的人。

他肯定又将自己的想法流露出来了，因为威尔从他身上转开了目光，紧张地咬着嘴唇，从而掩饰住那个害羞的微笑。汉尼拔忍不住想要用手去触摸那片细腻的肌肤，一点点沿着威尔苍白干净的面颊滑下，他用掌心感受那片热度，那片柔软，但他从威尔的紧张的行为中猜出，这样一个侵略性的姿态在现在可收不到好效果。

“你打算让我进去吗？”威尔问道，他虽然说着幽默的话语，但他那紧缩的肩膀上还是有着显而易见的紧张。

“当然，”汉尼拔说道，他因自己的一时晃神所致的失礼眨了眨眼。他将门推开，然后站到一旁让威尔进来。“请进。”

当这个Omega从他身侧经过的时候，汉尼拔意识到，他外表上的改变可不止一张刮干净的脸和一件合身的外套。与上一次见面时相比，他看起来精力充沛得多，他的肌肤和头发看上去也更有光泽，更健康了。

“你看起来容光焕发。”汉尼拔柔声说道，他走到威尔身后帮他脱下外套然后挂好，欣赏着他脸上因称赞而越发生动的红晕。

这么近，他的味道太迷人了，简直难以忽略。汉尼拔偷偷倾身，深深嗅闻着威尔的颈后，他在威尔天生的馥郁中发现了一些新的东西，一些非常… _特别_ 的东西。

“你刚刚是在闻我吗？”威尔问道。

“你擦的那种须后水让我很难忍住不闻。”汉尼拔说着俏皮话，当他的微笑想要扩大为一个——也许是一个高兴的咧嘴笑时——他将它装成一个捉弄的假笑。

威尔咯咯笑道：“没错，我，嗯，是在圣诞节收到的。”他边说边不自然地用手摩挲着自己柔软的脸颊。“或许那就是一个不怎么精妙的让我刮掉胡子的暗示吧。”汉尼拔的微笑稍稍扩大了，威尔似乎依旧毫无察觉，他没意识到除了他们俩的玩笑之外，这个Alpha的愉悦有着其他原因。

“如果你能稍等一会儿的话，”汉尼拔说着将威尔带到了餐厅，然后为他拉开了一个椅子，那个离桌首最近的右侧位置。“饮料和第一道菜很快就来。”

在视线不能触及的厨房里，汉尼拔给了自己几分钟，他只是闭着双眼站在房间中央，然后 _感受_ ，短暂地失了会儿神。他曾这么希望过，但在今晚之前他都不能确定。然而他闻到了那微弱的气息，它和威尔平时的气味微妙地融合在了一起——人体绒膜促性腺激素，黄体酮和雌性激素的浓度都比威尔血液中的通常含量要高。

他的Omega有宝宝了。

他几乎用尽了所有自控来将他的骄傲，他那异常喜悦的笑容压回到适合目前情况的举止，然后他拿开了之前准备好的和菜肴相配的红酒，转而从冰箱中不含酒精的替代饮品，那是他之前买的， _仅仅是以防万一_ 。

威尔显然对他体内正在缓慢成长的新生命一无所知，所以只要他们在一起时，汉尼拔就得竭尽全力注意他伴侣的健康和营养。可惜他不能没收威尔家里的酒，除了自己准备食物外，他也不能为威尔做出饮食选择。不过在怀孕早期，胎儿也不会患上醇中毒综合征或者可预防的缺陷。他只能耐下心来，等到这个Omega知道了他快要当妈妈后，再来改变威尔的饮食。

“希望你不要介意，但今晚我选择了苏打水而不是酒精饮料。沙拉和主菜中都有一些温和的酸性材料，任何酒和它们都不是很配。”他撒谎了。威尔的味觉可没有那么灵敏，他不会发现有什么差别的。

“没事，那…也许是个好主意。”威尔说道，他将今晚不能饮酒的小小失望藏了起来。“反正我等会儿还得开车回家呢。”也许他真的最好不要冒险喝醉，然后在这个Alpha的面前做出什么可怜的决定，虽然他并没有把这显而易见的原因说出来。

他们在餐桌上一直没有谈论什么异常严肃的话题。汉尼拔说了一些他工作中不违反保密协议的内容。威尔说了他的课程和他的学生。他们既没有提到威尔的停职，也没有提到Abigail。谈话一如既往的舒适迷人，只不过说的都是琐碎，他们之间未出口的协议很清楚——在晚餐结束前，两人都不会提起他们在这儿谈话的真正原因。

威尔显然意识到了这个事实，他品尝着盘中的腰肉，每吃一口用的时间都比所需的要长，他在害怕晚餐后也许会发生的事，汉尼拔对此毫不介意。如果说有什么让汉尼拔在意的话，那就是他能多享受一会儿他伴侣咀嚼的可爱声响——威尔一口一口吃掉了那个上个礼拜堵车时超了汉尼拔的车的银行家。作为一个20多岁的人来说，那个Beta算是精力充沛的，他显然是个在意自身健康并热衷于保持身材的人。

他们的孩子会得到很好的营养，会长得健康又强壮。

当他们来到小房间后，他可以看出威尔的肩膀又变得紧绷了，他借口说要去厨房拿咖啡和甜点，从而先发制人地堵住了这个Omega本打算说的某些令人不快的事。

威尔坐在壁炉旁的椅子里，朝前倾了倾身，他微笑起来，汉尼拔的借口给了他一点喘息的时间，这让他如释重负。“你不应该为了我这么麻烦。”当那个男人端着一个托盘回来时，威尔忍不住开口道。汉尼拔将托盘放到两人座椅之间的小桌子上，从里面拿起一个装了几个好看的巧克力蛋糕的小碟子递给威尔。

“威尔，请尝一尝，这一点都不麻烦。”汉尼拔说道，因为某些原因，这一刻，威尔选择了直视这个男人的眼睛。他看到的是—— _让我们做这个，让我向你展示我能为你提供什么_ ——这就足够攫走他的呼吸，并让他负疚地转开目光，闭上双眼。“汉尼拔…”他试着开口。

他听到碟子被放回到了托盘里，但他没有睁开眼睛，直到他感觉到一只坚定却又温柔的手捏住了他的下颌，然后让他 _低下头_ 。汉尼拔不再站在他面前了，他跪了下来，就像那天早晨他在威尔家所做的那样，这个Alpha从一个服从的角度望向他，传达着他的恳求。威尔的胸膛中因为这样的暗示而响起雷鸣般的心跳。 _停下，停下，角色反了，你在做什么_ _…_

“威尔，”汉尼拔说道，他的声音平和有坚定，捏在威尔下颌上的力度足以使他再次转开目光。“无论你依旧隐藏着怎样的恐惧和不信任，你要知道这些东西我身上没有丝毫。”

威尔因为自己的不安被或多或少地说出而不适地动了动。“你可以拥有任何你想要的人。”他突然脱口而出。一个像汉尼拔这样聪明的，有教养的纯血Alpha， _他当然可以_ 。“你干嘛在我身上浪费时间呢？” _一个难搞的_ _Omega_ _，还有明显的精神问题及对亲密关系的可悲恐惧，_ 这就是他的意思。

汉尼拔最终站了起来，他拉着威尔的双手，强迫他从椅子中起身。“和你在一起不是浪费时间，威尔·格林厄姆。”他坚定地说道。他的语调中藏着一些急切而剧烈的东西，如果不是见过那个和托拜厄斯打斗过的汉尼拔的话，威尔绝对不会想到这个久经世故的医生会这么说。“你就是我一直渴求的，在这之前，我从未奢望过能在我的人生中遇到你。”

威尔突然觉得非常的，近乎愚蠢的多愁善感，他身上的某些小小的，孩子气的Omega部分想要哭泣，因为汉尼拔对他说那样的话不 _公平_ ，威尔是那么努力地抗争着不向自己的另一面妥协，那一面的他想要相信这些话，让它们融进他的肌肤并成为他身体中的一部分。

在这之后，他或许会想想他们是怎么走到这一步的，他如何从确信这一晚他会一劳永逸地回绝汉尼拔的求爱，变成柔声呜咽着渴求更多。那个Alpha的双唇覆在了他的唇上，一只有力的手钳着他的后脑勺，爱抚着他的卷发，让他的脑袋微微后仰，把他拉近至两人亲密无间的地步。

他也许会想想，为什么他，威尔·格林厄姆，非常倔强且不善社交的Omega，会从一个或多或少满足于长时间独处的人，变为一个汉尼拔·莱克特怀中的可怜生物，汉尼拔的手时而轻柔地爱抚过他的手臂和后背，时而贪婪、渴求地进攻，他带着威尔上了楼、在汉尼拔的双手开始慢慢地将威尔脱至赤裸后，威尔最后的抗议声被他自己完全吞了回去。

虽然这么说似乎太没同情心了，但事实是威尔·格林厄姆并不是不习惯被视为一个充满欲望的客体，但他记不住上一次某个人 _这么_ 渴求他，或在整个过程中这么小心地对待他是什么时候了。过去那些和他睡过的Beta们并不太在乎他的愉悦，这根本比不上操一个男性Omega的新奇和激动——这就是他更受女性和其他Omega吸引的主要原因。

看吧，如今他渴求这么多，不仅仅只是某人床柱上的异国雕花或者一艘在夜间经过的小船。汉尼拔并不着急，他似乎在思考着如何在结束前让威尔再分泌多一点那暖融融的，无可比拟的情液，而威尔所能做的只是不让他的身体一个劲儿地颤抖罢了。汉尼拔的指尖在他能触及的每一寸肌肤上流连，他发掘着这个小家伙从未发现的敏感点，他用牙齿、用舌头来占有，轻轻吮吸着威尔的颈窝，威尔的乳头，直到威尔开始混乱地喘息、呻吟、尖叫、痛哭…他从不知道他的嘴里可以发出这么 _Omega_ 的声音。

他意识到，在他的潜意识深处，可能有一些与他们疯狂激烈，热情四射的初次做爱不同的东西，那时他们两人都很不耐烦，像是地球上最后一对Alpha和Omega那样抓挠着彼此，那时汉尼拔可能能以某种方法很快完事了，而不是像现在这样，哪怕无比渴求，却还是慢慢地，居心叵测地将威尔打开。

威尔浑身都是汗水和粘液，他从来没有这么硬过，然后他们终于进了一步。威尔最开始都没有意识到，直到汉尼拔缓慢而温柔地进入了他，威尔一口气哽在了喉头。他哭叫着弯起身子，抬起双腿环住了这个Alpha的腰，他的指甲深深陷入汉尼拔的后背，但汉尼拔还是不急不缓地移动着他的臀部，以一种明显的欣赏和一点自鸣得意凝视着在他臂弯间全然崩溃的绝望的Omega，直到威尔倾身低语：“ _求你，求你_ 。”他咬住了威尔的耳垂，然后将它温柔地放进嘴中吮吸。

汉尼拔开始猛烈冲撞，他抽插地非常快，威尔再次哭叫了起来，这次却是为了一个完全不同的原因。他被忽略的阴茎在两人汗水粘腻的身体间摩擦，这让他猛地达到了一个意想不到的高潮，他分了神，没有注意到身体里不断增加的压力，直到片刻之后，他被牢牢地钉在了汉尼拔的结上。汉尼拔保护性地将威尔环抱在自己的臂膀之间，当他射出来时，他 _用力_ 吮吸着威尔颈上的标记。威尔不能直说他介意，因为在这一刻他不太记得为什么这对他会这么重要，为什么标记应该褪去。

“该死的热，亲爱的。”他上气不接下气地含糊道，他的思绪飘得太远，无法分神去管自己的口音。反正汉尼拔似乎很享受听到这个——如果可以从他那意外的，毫不设防的笑意中判断的话。

汉尼拔自己的口音也更重了，他小心翼翼地拂开威尔眼前一绺汗湿的卷发，问道：“这意味着你现在接受我的求爱了么？”

那清脆的咯咯笑声似乎就是威尔能给出的最好答案了，至少当他喘过气来之后，他抬起一只手将汉尼拔的脑袋拉近，试探着给了他一个吻。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 能麻烦谁向我解释一下这该死的怎么回事，一个来自受诅咒的南方的我是怎么写出“浓厚南方口音的小美人“这种东西的。


	19. Chapter 19

“反胃，还有抽筋。各种糟糕的症状。”

“其实对于使用了这么久的抑制剂后的第一次热潮期来说，这相当常见，”法尔贝医生安慰道，她嗒嗒地在威尔的表格上记了几笔。“像你描述的那种短暂的，没有分泌情液的热潮期没有你想的那么罕见，尤其是在几次忘记服药之后。那个，和你工作上或者家里的压力相结合，就会导致非常糟糕的信息素爆发以及四肢酸痛，它们可是蛰伏已久了。”除了稍微意有所指外，这个Beta的话没有一点恶意或者屈尊降贵，只有威尔所欣赏的对于事实的率直陈述。

这就是自他搬到弗吉尼亚后一直选择这个医生的主要原因，他可不想像早年那样，在不同的妇产科医生间辗转，那些人让他不舒服，他们亲切得太过分了，好像威尔是什么要小心对待的精巧物件似的，而且他们非常批判威尔长期使用抑制剂并且不打算找个Alpha安定下来的这一选择。法尔贝医生就不会做这样的判断，而且，在需要的时候，她在带着点干巴巴的幽默感的同时，做事可是迅速且准确呢。

但威尔依旧不会选择告诉她自己不 _确定_ 他到底有没有忘记吃药。他只能猜测发生了什么——在他断片儿的时候，梦游，还有那段时间里所发生的一切，他不会怀疑的。自从远离克朗福德和BAU的这个“假期”开始之后，这些情况似乎都不再发生了，他对此心存感激。 _的确是工作上的压力_ 。如果症状还在持续，他就得被迫承认问题可能出在其他地方，而且去看神经科医生， _那_ 可不是能让他坦然以对的事情。

“抽筋其实是刚刚出现的。”他说道。“昨天上午才开始的。”

她哼了一声，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。“好吧，那就有另外一个可能了。”

威尔咽了咽口水。

“作为一个男性Omega，你的身体不会立即…很好地适应，这么说吧，不会像女性的孕期那样。在受精几周后，你会更加适应，发生的‘调整’也会比女性更多，这肯定会带来一些额外的不适，没错。”

威尔呻吟出声。他早就了解过许多相关知识了，当然啦——他还牢牢记得那些在性教育课上被强迫观看的可怕录像，从六年级一直到十一年级，他去过的每一间学校都有这个课，它将男性Omega吹捧为“上帝最美丽意外的奇迹”。他最后一次看到这种录像是在16岁，那时他对科学理解可比老师通常教给的要多得多。威尔依旧心满意足地记得，当他对终点线嗤之以鼻并用每一个人都能听见的声音朝全班高喊时怀特克教练脸上那震惊的表情，威尔说，如果不是人们刻意保持其存在的话，这种生物突变很早之前就应该消失在基因库中了。

在那些日子里，威尔对自己的性别感到非常难过。

“如果真是怀孕的话，那好的一面就是，你只有在孕期的第一阶段才会有诸多不适，它应该只会持续几天，然后就会好了。如果你不想硬挺过去的话，我可以给你开点药来止痛。”

威尔咬着嘴唇，思考了一会儿。“不，没关系。”他最后回答道。“多久可以确定？”

法尔贝医生自检查开始后第一次笑了。“只要再等几分钟。当结果出来了明迪会告诉我的。”她清了清喉咙然后站了起来。“我先离开，你把衣服穿好。”她说道。门在她身后咔嗒一声轻轻关上了。

等待有一种超现实主义的感觉。他机械地套好衣服，将检查时用以蔽体的那件佩托比思摩牌胃药一般颜色的粉红色罩衫揉成一团——他抱怨过这玩意儿，不过它总比那种其他检查必须要穿的印着花和蝴蝶的罩衫要好——他将那已然完成使命的东西随手丢进了垃圾桶。

他很紧张。几天前，他曾对生活中终于出现的平静异常地心满意足， _当然_ ，现在现实选择再次冒头，并将他脚下的地毯一把扯掉。

几天前他曾在一片温暖安逸中醒来，紧紧依偎在一个Alpha的臂弯中，他清清楚楚地知道自己正在试着和这个Alpha建立真正的关系，他最后决定 _放下_ 最后一点疑虑，看看汉尼拔究竟会将他带往何方。

他用一个落在唇上的轻吻将那人唤醒，才一醒来，汉尼拔便动了动臂弯，紧紧拥住了威尔，威尔扬起一个微笑。等到威尔的肚子饿得咕噜噜地叫了起来，两人这才分开，相视而笑。当汉尼拔提出做早餐时，威尔顽皮地建议用昨晚剩下的甜点蛋糕充饥，他猜这个要求肯定会被那个挑剔且追求健康的Alpha当做一个笑话忽略。他会坐在厨房的流理台旁，坐在汉尼拔身边，除了一件过大的家居服外不着一缕。几分钟后，两人面前便摆了两个完全相同的盘子，他们冲着盘中的巧克力奶油蛋糕咯咯地笑了起来，像两个淘气的孩子。这简直完美到不真实。

并不是说事情真的 _有_ 这么完美。大约一小时后，威尔站在马桶边弯着腰，将刚刚吃下去的蛋糕差不多吐了一半出来，他摆摆手，让那个Alpha不要担心。之后他尴尬地耸耸肩，声音虚弱地道了歉——或许一大早就往肚子里塞甜点可不是个好主意。那时他可压根没想过这可能是其他某些事情的…信号。

直到两天前他才有了这个想法，那天午餐休息时，贝弗在教职工办公室堵住了威尔。威尔当即就想把她丢出去，她那三明治上的蛋黄酱和斯拉查辣椒酱的味道是如此浓烈，简直横穿了整个房间，让威尔只想吐——她那奇怪的饮食选择之前可从未让他烦心过。然后第二天早上他开始抽筋了，他毫不犹豫地立刻就拿起电话打给了法尔贝医生进行了预约，甚至没来得及给狗狗们的碗里倒上饲料。

如果他怀孕了的话，这对狗狗们意味着什么呢？他和汉尼拔的关系还处于陌生与尝试之中，没办法再处理另一个突如其来的变故的。这对他自己的人生，以及他FBI的工作来说又意味着什么？该死，他 _没准备好_ 面对这样的事！

或许他的猜测是错的。或许结果会是阴性。或许——

有人在门上叩了叩，威尔猛地回了神，他立刻站了起来，聚精会神地盯着走进来的法尔贝医生的脸。

“怎么样？”他问道，甚至都没有给她时间来关上身后的门，他紧张地等待着结果。威尔不愿意让她像对待其他病人那样，试图用花言巧语来掩饰结论。他一直觉得她比起其他医生要来得直接。她现在也不会让他失望的。

“是阳性。”她以一种陈述事实的口吻回答道，威尔竟然奇迹般地没有膝盖一软。他没有呼喊也没有尖叫。其实他根本没有反应，只不过微微抬了抬眉毛，稍稍睁大了眼睛。他脑子里嗡嗡作响，稍后归于沉寂。

“哦，”他说道，声音又轻又柔，他在等着脑海里出现某种尖锐的鸣叫，或者等着自己崩溃。但这都没有发生。

“现在，如果你还在服用抑制剂的话，显然你得停止用药了，马上停药。事实上，你要把它们都扔掉。我不会装作明白你对这个消息有什么感受或者你的打算是什么——”

“我不知道我目前有什么打算。”威尔打断道，他的声音意外地比平时的更低更平缓。

法尔贝一声再一次朝他和善地笑了笑。“这没关系，还有很多时间来考虑你的选择呢。你不必非得要在今天下个什么决定。”她安慰道。

威尔呆呆地点了点头，目光越过她的肩膀落在墙上，他甚至不能装作要进行目光交流的样子。

“但你必须要做的就是停止使用抑制剂，我知道这很浪费，但你不能再用我之前开给你那些药了。如果什么时候你觉得需要它们了，不管是几周之后还是几个月之后，”她随意地摆了摆手，接着说道。“如果我们以一个较低的剂量重新开始的话，你的身体能更轻松地过渡。好吗？”

威尔再次点了点头，表示自己明白了，虽然他的脑海中还是一片空白，混乱不已。他还甚至都不确定这个反应对不对，更别提做出什么正常回应了。

“恭喜啊！”当他经过时，护士明迪说道，她微笑着露出了洁白的牙齿，她的老板远没有她这么兴高采烈。威尔希望他回应的微笑的确像个微笑，而不是痛苦；他几乎感觉不到自己在牵动肌肉。

当他上车后，他在座椅上坐了一会儿，然后发动车子，双手松松抓着方向盘。他在想他应该告诉汉尼拔些什么，应该什么时候告诉他。这种无所适从让人不安。他目前的状态似乎还没完全定下来。

他的手机响了，提示音告诉威尔他有未接电话。听到这个声音，焦虑的长钉穿透了他的身体，这是这几分钟之内他察觉到的唯一感情。他的想象力自动跳到了杰克发来的令人沮丧的语音消息，他肯定能在里面找到一些他应该前往的恶心的犯罪现场，然后他才想起来他现在并没有在为这个男人工作。他从充电插头上拔下了忘在车上的电话。未接来电并不是杰克。是汉尼拔打来的。 _恶魔的召唤。_

他想都没想就按了绿色的通话键，甚至都没有先看看这人是不是给他留了语音信息，他其实并不知道当那个Alpha接起电话后应该说什么。他应该就这么在电话里直说吗？

当汉尼拔接起电话后，他微微地放松下来了，他并没有意识到，在自己听到汉尼拔的声音后，那些紧绷的肌肉就放松下来了。

“你打的？”他问道。他脑海中响起了小小的担忧——如果汉尼拔问他为什么没有接电话的话，他得飞快地编个谎话，但汉尼拔并没有这么问。

“我在想你希不希望从明天起重新开始我们的每周疗程。在那之后你可以和我一起吃晚餐。”

“没什么疗程了。”威尔说道，他在想着下周需要准备的上课计划，直到某天课程结束。“不过我们可以做晚餐。这次来我家怎么样？”他问道，威尔突然确定，对于这次特别的谈话，他想要在自己熟悉的家中进行。“这样可以换我来做晚餐。”

“我从没意识到你对烹饪有什么兴趣。”

“信不信由你，医生，你可不是那个唯一能够在厨房里露一手的人。在我遇到你之前，我也过得很好。”他近乎腼腆地说道，他的声音在某些单词和元音上变得黏糊糊的，说话的调子因此拖长了。某一次他无意中这么说话后，他发现那个男人似乎很喜欢。威尔意识到自己实际上正在 _调情_ ，他试着不去担心，在明天之后他们之间是否还能开这种轻松的玩笑。

汉尼拔若有所思地哼了一声，威尔忍不住得寸进尺。“你在担心我达不到你的标准？”

“从未担心。”汉尼拔坚定地说道，他的语调威尔感到一阵奇异的温暖及一点点小尴尬。

威尔齿间发出咯咯的笑声。“你或许应该担心。我不是这么擅长家务。希望这可不是你要在一个Omega身上寻找的东西。”

“我也许并不会同意那个自我评估的。如果不算那几只和你一起住的狗的话， 你的家可是令人意外的干净整洁。”

“我有没有可能觉得被冒犯，觉得受宠若惊，或者突然对未来有了写担心呢？”

汉尼拔因此愉悦地笑起来。“我没打算在你腰上绑个粉红色的围裙，或者让你一辈子困在家务与劳累之中，如果你问的是这个的话。”

“说得就像你能似的。”威尔低声道。虽然他听不到，但威尔能够想象汉尼拔的唇边的微笑变得更明显了。

“如果你不介意我问一问的话，你打算做什么菜呢？”

“炸鸡。”他立即回答道，他的思绪顿了一下然后便很快转到了可口的食物和童年记忆上。“也许配上土豆泥之类的。”

两人之间有了持续几秒的震惊的沉默，威尔因此扬起了嘴角，他颤抖着紧紧抿着嘴，拼命压抑着笑声，但是汉尼拔还是知道威尔在微笑，他知道对此他只能自我牺牲一下了。

“威尔。”电话另一端的那个男人发出了一声夸张的，被愚弄了般的叹息，威尔高兴地希望这会是许多次中的第一次，不管这声叹息假得多么明显。“我相信你能够回想起在我们第一次一起吃饭时我说过的一句话。我对吃进身体里的东西分外谨慎。”

“比起平时吃的多一点脂肪可不会杀了你。”

“嗯。恐怕听起来可不怎么有医学上的逻辑。事实上恰恰相反。”

“喂，我说。”威尔听到自己的音调恢复了平常，带着一点调皮的笑意。“你可别这么说南方的圣餐。”

“我诚恳地道歉。我没有意识到意识到吃‘炸鸡’在这个地区是可以和圣餐相比的。”

“那么真是可惜，你并不怎么了解我们南方人。”威尔一本正经地嘲弄道。

“那么，好的方面是，我有你来修补我这方面知识的空白。你觉得8点可以吗？”

“当然。”他得今晚就买好需要的杂货，从而确保明天他有足够的时间。如果汉尼拔要留下来过夜的话他还得做早餐，而且他还应该给狗狗们洗个澡，另外——

“威尔？”电话那一端的声音听起来有些关切。“你走神得有点厉害。你还想讨论什么吗？”

威尔因为这个问题而炸了眨眼，他缓缓抬起头来，透过挡风玻璃看着诊所的大门。他几乎都忘了自己还在法尔贝医生办公室外的停车场上呢。

“我明天和你说。”他柔声道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 我对tag们做了一丢丢改动。你们能发现区别嘛？ ；）


	20. Chapter 20

赤足站在厨房里，鸡肉，面包卷和其他美妙的气味在他的飘入鼻腔，放在餐厅桌子上的笔记本电脑正播放着诸如梅尔·哈格德和威廉·尼尔森这类人的歌，威尔跟着曲调哼唱着。威尔觉得他这所位于沃夫查普的古怪小屋已经很长时间没有像今晚这样特别有家的感觉了。威尔几乎都期待起当自己转过身时，看到他老爹正和自己一起坐在房间里，他正在企图趁儿子没注意时，从餐桌上偷一个威尔刚刚摆好的面包卷，又或许他只是挂着怀旧的微笑看着威尔做饭，他太累了，不能跟着威尔一起唱歌，但是他正用脚在油布地毯上打着拍子。

对于父亲在场的想象让威尔脸上的微笑更大了，虽然那个场景已经是许多年以前的事情了。当他想到他永远不能知道那人对自己将要有一个外孙这个消息有何反应时，威尔感觉像有人在他胸膛上开了一枪并且一拳捣到他的肚子上似的。

或许，他爸爸会开着卡车一路冲到巴尔地摩，然后一拳砸到汉尼拔的墙上。他已经准备好“和那个小子谈谈”——这小子搞大了他宝贝儿子的肚子——并要求汉尼拔说清楚他究竟意欲何为。也许他爸爸还会坚持让他们凑合着奉子成婚。威尔咯咯地笑了起来，这傻乎乎的幻想小剧场在他脑内上演时，他感到一阵奇异的欢乐。至少这挺有娱乐性的。只要有耐德·格林厄姆在，就一刻也不会无聊。

做完最后一道菜后，威尔关掉了炸锅，将最后几块炸鸡盛到大浅盘里，他在下面垫了纸巾来把多余的油脂吸掉。他丢给狗狗们刚刚就摆到一旁晾凉的无骨碎肉，这是对它们耐心等着而没有急着乞食的奖励，而且在他昨晚打扫完整个房子并给它们七只洗过澡后，它们今天就没有再去外面滚的一身土。并不是说他没有让它们去玩，不过它们也不需要知道这个。

当他查看那些还在炉子上炖的东西时，音响里开始传出了佩西·克莱恩的歌声。听到这个Omega饱满的高音颤声时，他爸爸总会有些忧郁，如果威尔能够多沉思一会儿的话，他大概就能够猜出父亲忧郁的原因。不过当他还是个孩子时，她就是他最喜欢的歌手之一。当他关小了炉火并最后搅拌一次蔬菜时，威尔跟着佩西·克莱恩柔声歌唱。

“请铭记于心，直到你再次归家，”他合着歌声道，“你属于我…”

“你有一副好嗓子，威尔。”一只大手温柔地落在了他的屁股上。

威尔猛地转身，吓了一大跳。他像拿着把刀一样防卫般挥舞着手上拿着的木勺。汉尼拔有些歉意地笑了，但他因威尔手上的那件厨具而眼带促狭，他现在把两只手都放到了威尔的屁股上。

“老天，汉尼拔，你差点把我吓出心脏病来。”威尔说道，他有点尴尬地笑着把勺子丢到了流理台上。“你怎么能这么 _做_ ？”他把双臂松松地搭在汉尼拔的肩膀上，倾身给了汉尼拔一个纯洁的问候吻。这个Alpha像这样走路不出声可不是第一次吓到他了，但这可是第一次发生 _在他家_ 。

“抱歉，亲爱的。我在门外就听见你唱歌了，我不想敲门打断你。我挺幸运的，你的门没锁。”

威尔真心羞红了脸，他转开了目光，不确定是汉尼拔听他唱歌这一想法而尴尬，还是因为他话中的感情而尴尬，好像他那未经训练的歌声和那种汉尼拔毫无疑问会参加的绝妙歌剧中的专业演唱能相提并论似的。他不敢问这人究竟听他唱了多久，于是他转而将目光投在了安静地看着他们的狗狗们身上，他眯起眼睛，装出一副生气的样子，说道：“你们可是看家狗啊，就不能在有人进来时至少给个警告吗，嗯？”

“我可不是‘有人’，”汉尼拔装模作样地笑道，“我是给它们带香肠的人。”

“好吧，最好你这次没带。它们今天已经够享尊处优的了。”

“说到这个，”汉尼拔退后了一点，以给威尔一点活动的空间，他深吸了一口空气中美妙的味道。“闻起来棒极了。”

“哦，油脂以及鸡肉配薯条也不是那么不好是吧？”威尔调皮地问道。

“我很乐意什么东西都至少尝试一次。”

“拭目以待啦。”威尔说道。他嘘了嘘，将汉尼拔赶到了某张空椅子上坐下。“坐下吧，我马上回来。”威尔说着走到桌边合上了电脑，然后将它放到了客厅的桌子上。等他回来时，汉尼拔已经脱掉了外套并把它挂到了威尔刚刚指的那把椅子的背上，他像威尔指示的那样坐了下来，耐心地等待着威尔下一步的动作。

威尔将两个空盘子摆在桌子相应的位置上，然后将菜一样一样地端了上来。装着炸鸡的盘子被放到了已经摆在桌上的一篮面包卷旁边，接着是芜菁，土豆泥，还有几根玉米——他最后才决定做玉米的，因为想到莱克特医生之后可能会又拘谨又有礼貌地要上一根牙签或者一些牙线而偷着乐了起来。诸如此类的简单小乐趣。

最后他从冰箱里取出了一个大罐子并给他俩倒了两大杯冰茶。威尔坐了下来。“好了，”他指了指挤在桌子中央那些种类繁多的菜式，“开动。”他毫不犹豫地用自己的叉子和勺把每种菜都拿了一点到自己的盘子里。

汉尼拔因这意外的举动而挑起了眉，他心想威尔来的那个地方是不是真的习惯用这种方式上菜，不过他毫无异议地存从了威尔的指示。

“你做了这些肯定花了很多功夫。”他赞赏地说道。没错，桌上的淀粉食物对他而言已经超量了，茶和他自己做的比起来也太甜了，但如果这个食物尝起来和它们闻起来一样好的话，他会非常欣赏威尔的努力的，物有所值嘛。

威尔低下了头，朝着自己的盘子微笑起来。“你给我做了那么多丰富的晚餐，这是我欠你的。我是说，我知道没什么比得上那些，但是——”

“菜很精致。”汉尼拔温柔地打断了威尔，他觉得在现在这个时候，他可能要粗鲁一点来让威尔不再自我贬低。

“一个一口没动的人居然这么说。”

汉尼拔微笑着低下头，沉默地让步了。他小心翼翼地拿起炸鸡堆的最上边的一块鸡胸然后咬下了第一口。他含着鸡肉若有所思地哼了一声。“我觉得我能理解那种吸引力了。”他咽下鸡肉后说道。

威尔看着他，一手托着下巴，他因这句话咧嘴一笑，他将撑在桌子上的手肘放了下来，开始吃自己那份食物。

在剩下的晚餐时间里，两人享受着彼此的陪伴，聊一聊这周他们身边都发生了什么——虽然也许并没有说 _每一件_ 让他们如此忙碌的事。汉尼拔的日程里有一些他选择不去分享的版块，那些给冰箱里补充食材的时间。至于威尔呢，也还没有提到昨天发生的任何事。

之后，在汉尼拔的坚持之下，威尔只能让他帮着收拾剩菜并把餐具放到洗碗机里。然后威尔决定拿出他昨晚的做的甜点——一个柠檬冰派。汉尼拔高度称赞了这个派，他觉得馅量正好，也甜的适宜。锡纸中空掉的部分让他愉快地眯起眼睛，显然在他到来之前就有几块老早被吃掉了。

“我，嗯，可能昨晚尝了一块。”威尔承认道。“然后今早也吃了，早餐之后。”

“我相信对你的胃来说这个比奶油蛋糕要好消化？实际上，这个做早餐也不是很合适，还是太油腻了。”汉尼拔说道，他抱歉地皱了皱眉，就好像威尔没能忍住不吃是他的错似的。实际上，他挺欣慰能看到他的伴侣健康并胃口大增的证据，他不得不压抑着胸腔中升起的赞赏而愉悦的低声咆哮。

“嗯...那啥，这是我的主意，不是你的。”威尔喃喃道，他因汉尼拔提到上周而羞得满面通红。“然后，没错，我消化得挺好的。”然而他在差不多午餐时间时吐了，并且他并不乐观地觉得这是他最后一次体验在古怪时间出现的晨呕。

“汉尼拔，我得告诉你点事儿。”这个Alpha好奇地看着他，被这严肃的口吻引起了兴趣。

“威尔，你冷吗？你似乎在微微发抖。”

 _或许只是紧张_ 。威尔心想。“也许有点吧。”他说着虚弱地笑了笑。

“那么我们为什么现在不到客厅去呢？我来把火生起来。”

“你不用那么做。”威尔说道，在他走出厨房并坐到自己的沙发上时，他象征性地反对了一下，在汉尼拔去壁炉旁忙活，并试着生起一堆温暖舒适的火焰时，威尔因这分神的几分钟而暗暗心生感激。盯着跳动的火焰多少让他放松了一点。狗狗们跑了过来，他们躺到了自己的窝里，也因这温暖而叫了几声。威尔嫉妒它们能够如此轻易地放松下来并飞快地入睡。

汉尼拔走到他身边坐了下来，伸出一只手臂放在沙发背上环住威尔的肩膀。“现在，你刚刚想告诉我什么？”

威尔深深地吸了口气，他感谢这个Alpha离得这么近，这样他可以攫取到这人令人安心的气息。他微微转了转身子以更好地面对着汉尼拔。“我昨天去看医生了。”他说道，声音很轻，牢牢盯着这人的下颌。“我…”他咽了口吐沫，喉咙像黏在了一起一样。“我怀孕了。”他最开始的声音很大，然后渐渐低至耳语，要不是汉尼拔就坐在他身边的话，他可能根本听不到威尔的话。

因为他正盯着汉尼拔的下巴，威尔看到了汉尼拔的嘴巴因震惊而微张，他的鼻孔也飞快地张开了，就像他在无意识地嗅闻着威尔的气味来确定这个消息似的。

事实上，汉尼拔 _的确_ 有点惊讶，不仅是因为威尔竟然这么快就采取主动来了解自己的情况，也是因为在这些词从他的Omega的嘴中说出时，他感觉到的全然的，发自内心的喜悦，哪怕他之前就已经知道这个消息了。但他不至于在这个消息之后就马上表现出自己的欣喜，因为威尔在这件事上的感受还不明确。

不过他仍然扬了扬嘴角，他知道这个很容易的被理解为一个非常安全——并且不完全错误的——Alpha对于能够让自己的Omega一次中标的本能骄傲。

“那真是…”他清了清喉咙，老实说，他震惊地意识到他没有为这一刻准备好剧本。他完全无言以对了。威尔·格林厄姆是一个绝妙的造物，让他变成了如此模样。

“觉得自己超了不起，是吧？”威尔问道，他注意到汉尼拔脸上那隐藏不住的微笑，并且发现最可怕的部分已经结束并且他确定这个消息并没有吓坏汉尼拔，这让他心生喜悦。

汉尼拔低下头，似乎有点尴尬。“你已经决定好怎么做了吗？选择是，当然，要你自己来做的。”当然，这话肯定是假的。如果汉尼拔连这个Omega倾向于结束妊娠这个线索都注意到了的话，他就会采取快速的措施来确保这件事不会发生——即使看在他伴侣的份上，也是看在孩子的份上，毫无疑问。

威尔或许最开始会不怎么开心，但随着时间的流逝，他会学着感谢他的Alpha为了确保家庭安全锁采取的措施。他已经在自己的地下室的中间准备了一个舒适的牢房，这仅仅是为了可能发生的类似偶然事件，汉尼拔感到了一点小小的后悔，如果事情按照这种不悦的路径发展下去，这个谈话就本应发生在他自己的家里。

威尔微微摇了摇头。“我还不知道，”他说道，他没有意识到如果自己走错的方向的话，他就会走进套索，就会遇到潜藏的危机。“这个消息还没发生多久，我…我还没时间考虑。”

“当然，”汉尼拔说道，他的表情是一种标准的耐心和完美的理解。“虽然…”他故意地将声音低了下来，然后转开了目光，让那些话悬浮在两人的空气之中，巧妙地将他的话转变为了一种不确定，就像是他在等待着是否应该继续似的。

“什么？”威尔问道，他无意识地倾了倾身。

“威尔，我不想将你赶上这条或那条路，”他撒谎了，“但我能够对你完全敞开心扉一下吗？”这时，他握起了威尔的双手，决定像自己所说的那样做，他和这个Omega的目光相接，仅此一次，完全真诚。“说真的，我亲爱的，我想象不到比你的身体因孕育我们孩子而生长膨胀的场景更美的画面了。”

在听到这句话之后，这个Omega震惊地睁大了那蓝色的眼睛，他的皮肤上也泛起绯红。“噢…噢！嗯，”威尔结结巴巴的，他暂时失语了。他艰难地组织着语言。“但—但是你不…不担心太快了吗？”他不知所措地问道，思绪混乱。“你真的…想要这个？”

汉尼拔再次冒了险，他用一只手捧着这个Omega的脸庞，倾身向前，伴着威尔颈上的脉动深深嗅闻他的气息，让威尔的信息素以及那依旧微弱的妊娠信息素冲刷着自己。威尔紧紧抓住了他的肩膀，咕噜着发出回应，他情难自抑。

汉尼拔接着却靠了回去，手指抚摸着威尔的卷发，回以宠溺的微笑。“我非常想要。”他简洁地回答道。这句话只是保守陈述。他会摧毁这个拥有者海洋和陆地的行星上的其他每一条生命，直到他——这个Omega——以及在他体内生产的脆弱胚胎成为仅剩的生灵，如果这就是拥有他俩的代价的话，他会带着同样的微笑来做这些事。

“嗯，我…我得考虑一下。”威尔告诉他。

“当然，”汉尼拔再次说道，他靠着沙发，温柔地将这个Omega拉近，让威尔把脑袋靠在他的肩上，这样他就可以抵上威尔的头顶，让那些可爱的黑发挠着他的鼻尖，他散发出饱含着满足和轻松的柔和信息素。“我很抱歉我刚刚说的…太超过了。”

“不…不，知道你对此的态度很好。”威尔说道，放松地靠着他。“这…这很有用。”啊，还不怎么认输呢，但离被说服也不远了。这个距离已经够近了，暂时符合了汉尼拔的期待。暂时。

 

**********

 

在这晚剩下的时间里，他们两人坐在壁炉前轻声交谈，一直聊到很晚，午夜过后，他们互相依偎着，时不时停下对话，交换着轻而缓的亲吻，或者用鼻子蹭一蹭彼此的脖子。威尔从未向这样幸福而平静。无论发生什么，汉尼拔都不会离开他、遗弃他——知道这一点让他如释重负。理智上，他知道这事总归是不会发生的，但如果说他不承认自昨天起这种恐惧就一直在他脑海中伺机而动的话，那他就是在撒谎了。

意识到汉尼拔是如此地渴望他简直太让他吃惊了。

汉尼拔熬了整晚，他坚持说这么做并没有什么不方便因为明天他直到下午才有预约。威尔晕乎乎地发现汉尼拔在自己那些破烂的旧床单和垫子之间竟然是如此的不违和。只要他想要这么做，这个Alpha就可以表现得像是属于任何地方似的。威尔贴在汉尼拔的怀里，晕乎乎地想到，如果有什么需要继承的话，这个男人可以教教这个本领。在他入睡前，脑中的最后一个片段就是， _也许宝宝会继承这个_ 。

 

**********

 

威尔睁开眼睛，缓缓眨了眨，他不知道现在几点了，也不知道究竟是什么东西把他弄醒的，他只知道天依然很黑，所以肯定还是晚上呢。炉火已经变成了余烬，只有月亮的光从窗间投下阴影。

他花了一会儿才意识到汉尼拔还在床上，但他不再紧贴着自己了，肚子上温暖的重量是这个男人贴在上面的脑袋，如果他不仔细去听的话，他都不会发现是汉尼拔在低声说话。

“Ar jūs miega, mažylis? Ar girdi mane? Klausyti. Jūs turite man padėti. Turime įtikinti savo

mama, kad mūsų šeima yra brangi ir verta kovoti. Man reikia jums šnabždesys jį savo ausies.

Užsiregistruoti ją švelniai jam savo svajonių. Ar galite tai padaryti už mane?”

（你醒着吗，小家伙？你听得到我说话吗？听着，你得帮助我。我们得让你妈妈相信我们的家庭是珍贵的，是值得为之奋斗的。我需要你把这个悄悄地送进他的耳朵。在他的梦中将这话柔声唱出来。你能为我做这个吗？）

威尔完全不知道这个人在说什么，但他说话的语气，以及在他真诚地对着威尔的肚子低语时那松松抓着威尔衬衣的那只手，已经足够让威尔的呼吸凝滞在了胸膛之中。汉尼拔注意到了这个，他抬起头对上威尔的目光。

“我吵醒你了吗，吾爱？”他问道，声音轻柔而关切。

“过来。”威尔急切地低语道，拉着汉尼拔的胳膊将他拉上来。汉尼拔遵从了，他滑动着自己的身体直到他完全俯在威尔的上方。

看到这个年长的男人这么做简直让人难以呼吸，他的头发垂下来落在威尔眼前，这看起来令人心碎的脆弱，威尔从未看过他这个模样，突然间，看起来像是威尔自有答案。

“好吧。”他柔声说道，抬起手指拂过汉尼拔沙金色的发绺。

这个Alpha困惑地俯视了他一会儿。威尔看到了他眼中渐渐亮起理解的光。“你的意思是…？”

威尔点点头。“这么做吧，”他说道，“要个孩子。”

汉尼拔的反应很迅速。他用双臂搂紧了威尔，热切地亲吻着他，然后将更多的吻落在威尔的脸庞上，喉咙上，可触及的每一寸肌肤上。

今夜注定无眠。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 婚礼后本打算用这个周末专心写我的Brownham小说，或许也写写我正在创作的三角恋爱情剧，不过因为你们在我的美女与野兽AU下留下了那些超赞的回复，我的Hannigram之魂可是熊熊燃烧，于是我又提前于日程，手指不停地码了一章，好好享受吧！

威尔站在一家百货商店之中，他之前从未想过会走进这样的地方，他在面前的架子上挑选着柔软的面料，试着找出一种最适合自己的用作新的盖毯。

几周之前，如果他想要这样一张毯子的话，他可能都会嘲笑自己，觉得自己想要的已经超出了生理所需，或者他会惊讶吧——在大部分的人生中，他都非常满足于独自在床上度过夜晚，如今他竟然需要这样一个东西。法布尔医生安慰他说这很正常，毕竟对一个刚刚怀孕的Omega来说，如果晚上没有Alpha在其身旁的话，他自然会开始感到不安和焦虑，所以法布尔医生建议他用毯子作为一个方便的替代。

“这够厚也够重，能够模拟你身体所期待的那种从Alpha身上传来的温暖舒适。当然，如果你能让宝宝的爸爸先裹着一会儿，让他的气息沾到上面的话，对你来说效果会更好的。”她用自己的方式陈述事实，威尔只得咬着舌头，免得开口指出他早就知道这些了。他只是从未真正希望过这些荷尔蒙驱动的本能在自己身上出现，更不希望它们出现的如此迅速。

让汉尼拔在毯子中裹一会儿，从而让他的气息沾染上去的这一念头才一出现，威尔就已然尴尬不已了，因为他能够想到那个男人嘴边会出现的那种不设防的，飘飘然的笑意，他会说自己非常乐意照办——光是想到这个就够糟了。真的，这个Alpha已经好几次显示出让他差点难以忍受的傲慢了，威尔开始注意到那种让人心烦的与日俱增的喜爱感。他没期待着这个Alpha总是与会与自己一起过夜，但是他也不会总是到汉尼拔家去，因为他不会忽略自己的狗狗们，所以就有了毯子这个东西。

突然响起的电话完完全全地打断了威尔的挑选进度。他从口袋里掏出电话，当他看到屏幕上闪烁的那个名字时，他感觉自己的胃猛地一沉。当然是现在啦，他边想边滑动了接听键，微笑着答道：“我是格林厄姆。”

“威尔，我需要你加入。你现在在哪儿？”时隔差不多两个月后，电话里又传来了杰克·克朗福德那猜都猜的到的开场白。

“正在外面办事，”威尔言简意赅，“你知道，我有其他计划。停职带来的好处之一就时我有时间好好做点事了，不用突然收到通知就把事情丢到一边。”威尔补充道，至少他并不在乎表示出自己对杰克安排的不满。

“我很抱歉，威尔。如果不是现在就需要你的话，我不会提出这么突然的请求的。”杰克答道，“从现在起你的停职处分正式失效。”

他正准备说——无论有什么可怕的场景的在等着，它们都可以稍微再等一会儿的，他有权利考虑杰克让他复职的邀请对自己的时间和状况而言适不适合——但在他可以说出这些话之前，杰克就补上的消息的最后一块。“是阿贝尔·吉迪恩，威尔。他从去法庭的车上逃跑了，他杀了车上所有人。”

威尔的抗议卡在了喉咙里，他嘴里发干。“在哪儿？”他问道。杰克告诉他了——从自己这儿到巴尔地摩大概需要30分钟，但他没有告诉杰克这个。他说自己大概需要45分钟——他需要时间买东西，然后打电话给汉尼拔取消他们的午餐之约——然后他挂掉了电话。

他拿起了货架上最柔软的一块毯子，一款深色的森林绿毯子，他并没在意面前的价格标签，因为他的拇指正飞快地在通讯录上滑动，直到他找到了汉尼拔的号码。他用最简洁的语言向他解释了发生了什么，尽可能用了一些中性词，他考虑到自己身处公共场合，不能说“逃跑”或者“谋杀”这些词，在这儿谁都可能听见他的话，这也许会引起恐慌。

“威尔，”那个Alpha说道，他的声音紧绷压迫，似乎只有威尔听过他这样说话。“或许这不是我该置喙的事，但我不喜欢想到你出在一个有潜在危险的地方。”

“吉迪恩现在已经跑很远了。”威尔安抚道。他忍不住低下头看了看抱着的毯子，威尔想起来，现在他可不是只用担心自己的安危了。“我会小心的。”他说。

“我知道你会。是杰克那令人不快的嗜好将你置于如此危险的境地，他根本不考虑我最关关心的——你的安全。”汉尼拔说道。

“我会和他谈谈，如果要我回去工作，就得设定一些新的，嗯，条件。”威尔保证道。

“请这么做。”汉尼拔说道，威尔很感激汉尼拔没有说一些令人难以忍受的Alpha式的评价，比如“我之后亲自和他谈谈。”虽然他心想，这个男人是不是差点忍不出说出这话。同样的，威尔也很感激汉尼拔没有试着帮他做决定。

“我很可能会迟到，但我今晚一定会过来看你的，好吗？”他等着汉尼拔再次确定他非常愿意自己拜访，然后他们彼此说了再见。队伍朝前移动，他付了钱，然后走向自己的车。他随手把毯子丢在了后座上，发动汽车，驶向了杰克给他的地址。

 

**********

 

这天简直是犯罪现场旋风突袭，他们发现了吉迪恩之前的心理医生们一个又一个地被谋杀，威尔根本没有时间和杰克谈话。他启发了杰克，他们对包括阿拉娜在内的剩下的心理医生们进行了保护性监禁。然而，当他们敲响奇尔顿的门后，他们并没有找到他，有证据表明吉迪恩现在有可能将他和弗雷迪·朗兹都关起来了。

灵光一现，威尔建议他们去那个真正的开膛手在朗兹的报道发表后留下米里亚姆·拉斯的手臂的天文台。对吉迪恩来说，如果他试图和那个他一直无比渴望联系上的凶手交流的话，还有什么地方会比那里更好呢？

在他们突袭的时候，杰克坚持让威尔留在车里，如果不是因为他的确有无数个理由来遵从，并且没打算将自己的宝宝置于危险之中的话，这种命令通常情况下肯定惹恼威尔了。他甚至都没有带枪，今天实在太疯狂了，他都没有时候抽空回家或者让杰克给他临时配个武器。

但是危险还是找上门来了，当SUV的门被突然撞开，一把解剖刀横到他脖子上时，威尔所能做的也只是朝老天翻个白眼，摆出一个“真他娘的毫不意外”的姿势。一个念头闪过他的脑海：这个Alpha如此有胆，竟然敢在一堆堵在门口等着逮捕他联邦警车里袭击一个FBI探员，或许这会让开膛手小吃一惊吧。

“格林厄姆特别探员，”吉迪恩愉快地打招呼道，就像威尔是停下来和他喝杯茶，聊一聊似的。“我差点都没认出你！谁知道在这戴着眼镜的土老帽的外表下竟然是这么一张可爱的娃娃脸呢？”他探进身来捏了捏威尔的脸，这个Omega朝后躲了躲，显然很抗拒这种触碰。

“现在，现在，”吉迪恩说道，手术刀在他手中危险地反着光。“不要这样。你这个好斗的小东西，不是吗？你有点让我想起我的妻子了。”在吉迪恩说出这话时，他的眼睛中闪烁着某种黑暗的东西，威尔想起这个男人并不那么卖弄招摇或者故作腔调。他应该害怕这个男人，如果激怒了他，他有可能伤害到自己和未出世的孩子。

然而，危险来的快去的也快，吉迪恩又笑了笑，说道：“你知道，你就是那个我希望找到的人。我有足够的证据证明你或许能够以某种别人都做不到的方式帮助我。某种你观察人的方式，就像你观察我和开膛手那样，我说的对吗？”

“我遇到过许多你这样的人，他们都认为我可以帮助他们。”威尔虚假地回答道，他想起艾顿·斯塔麦茨在医院试图绑架阿比盖尔时对他说的话。

“没错！你的人生肯定是非常迷人的，现在如果你乐意的话，”吉迪恩说着指了指，示意威尔爬到驾驶座上。“不开玩笑。如果你决定按响喇叭或者做其他什么大胆的事的话，我可以在任何人能够出来帮你之前就割开你的喉咙。”说着，他爬到了威尔刚刚腾出的后座上。“开车，开到哪儿并不重要，只要越快离开这越好，麻烦你了。好好地放轻松。诶呀，差点忘了！”他惊呼道，探身飞快地拔掉了GPS并一把丢出了窗外。“好啦，出发吧！”

威尔想都没想要去哪儿就开走了。瞄准时机猛踩刹车然后弄伤吉迪恩也许是件容易的事，但他不愿去冒这个险，因为要是时机搞错了，他喉咙上或者肚子上就会挨上致命的一刀。

当看到指向钱德勒广场的路牌时，威尔意识到他下意识地开到了汉尼拔家，他做了个鬼脸。他不想字面意思地将更多危险“拉”到汉尼拔的门前，但他不知道自己还有什么选择。在这样的情况下，他很难自己搞定吉迪恩。

吉迪恩从牙齿间低低地吹了声口哨，“这是你家？你们这些家伙的工资比我想象的多啊。”

“这是我心理医生的家，”威尔咬紧牙关道，他的双手紧紧地抓着方向盘。

“哦呜，那么这可真是有意思极了！我超爱心理医生。我喜欢你开到的这个地方，我们应该拜访拜访说声嗨。”

汉尼拔立刻就来应门了，当他看见站在威尔身后的吉迪恩将一把手术刀横在这个Omega的颈间时，他那轻松的微笑落了下来。

“嗯，你比我想象的要高。”吉迪恩愚蠢地说道，“介意乖乖地、慢慢地退后点吗？让我们这些在冬日的寒风中冻成冰棍儿的家伙进来。”

在他们走进来之后，吉迪恩关上了身后的门然后问道：“有我们能坐下来聊一聊的地方吗？”

“我的书房在这边，”汉尼拔伸手指了指，说道。他的书房，有时他会把自己的一些手术刀放在那儿用来削铅笔，那儿还有一堆在需要时可以用作攻击钝器的各种沉重的小摆设。威尔不知道自己是更想恳求汉尼拔不要做傻事呢还是更想因他在压力下还能那么勇敢，那么思维敏捷而亲吻他，但他觉得可能两种情绪都显示在他眼中了，这他们目光相触时，这是汉尼拔才能读懂的东西。

“那么带路吧，亲切的主人。”吉迪恩说道。

“威尔，你还好吗？”汉尼拔在将他们带去书房的路上问道，他并不想隐藏这些会有损他形象的关心。

威尔希望汉尼拔像他平常那样禁欲寡言，而不是像现在这样袒露他的感情，不要像身后吉迪恩嘀咕的那样——“心理医生，嗯哼？”——虽然他觉得这可能不怎么要紧。吉迪恩已然确信汉尼拔不会冒险让威尔受到任何伤害。但是，他却丝毫不知道，汉尼拔可是和威尔一样清清楚楚地知道如何自卫。

汉尼拔以一个相当随意的姿势靠在书桌边，双手放在桌沿上，威尔立刻就意识到这不对劲，哪怕当汉尼拔为了效果而试着表现得平静放松他通常都不会摆出这种姿势。威尔的表情中没有显示出一丝一毫不对劲，他只希望吉迪恩一点儿都不了解汉尼拔，也没有足够的社会经验来让他意识到有什么事不对劲。

“你有一个漂亮的家，医生…”

“莱克特，”汉尼拔接话道，当吉迪恩以一种随意的姿势比划着手中的手术刀，用刀刃抵上威尔的面颊时，汉尼拔猛地盯住了他。威尔竭力保持着镇定的表情，依旧毫无反应。“请不要那么做。”汉尼拔说道。

“这真的让你心烦，是吧？你们俩是有什么不正当关系吗？”吉迪恩直截了当地问道。

“这就是你认为是切萨皮克开膛手的那个人吗？”汉尼拔反问道。

“认为他是？”

“你不是。当切萨皮克开膛手将一只女人的手臂留在天文台时你还在牢里。”

“好吧，你让我处于不利地位了。”吉迪恩回答道，“你似乎对我的状况非常了解，而我对你的了解近乎于无。你没有回答我的问题。”

“我们在恋爱，但我觉得‘不正当关系’这个词实在是不礼貌。如果你非得用那个武器指着什么人，我觉得也许我是更为合适的目标？他是一个赤手空拳的Omega而我是个身体强壮的Alpha。所以目前看来我对你来说似乎是个更大的威胁。”

“只要我让你的男朋友和我站在一起，我就不觉得你有多大的威胁。”

“那是一个观点，”汉尼拔说道，“你确定它不是个错误的观点吗？”在两人目光短暂相接的这么一瞬间，威尔不知为何注意到了，他完完全全明白了汉尼拔打算做什么以及自己该如何正确反应。

威尔迅速行动了，他将头部远离刀刃，然而这样让他的脖子更加暴露出来了，不过如他所料，吉迪恩的反应不够快，他利用不到这一情况。紧接着威尔猛地肘击他的肋骨，然后让开了路，汉尼拔掌根用力猛地将自己推了出去，在逃犯吉迪恩反应过来之前就制住了他。

当汉尼拔及时抓住了吉迪恩的手腕，堪堪截住几乎戳进威尔眼中的刀刃时，威尔猛地倒吸了一口凉气。汉尼拔和吉迪恩激烈地争抢着手术刀的控制权。威尔环视房间，试图找到某样沉重的东西来猛击吉迪恩的头部。

这两个男人扭打到了地板上，汉尼拔仰面躺着，努力不让吉迪恩捅到他并将刀刃推向吉迪恩。他用眼角瞟到了威尔正在移动，叫道：“厨房的电话，快！”他用双腿勾在吉迪恩的膝盖后面将两人翻了个个，现在汉尼拔在上方了，他依旧牢牢控制着吉迪恩的双臂。“现在去，威尔！”当他看见那个Omega依旧在犹豫，他咆哮道，声音中充满了Alpha的命令，威尔动了起来，他本能性地服从着冲出了房间。

当威尔的脚步声越来越远之后，他的表情缓和下来，双眼变得空洞。吉迪恩困惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后下一刻，他的眼睛醍醐灌顶般地亮了起来。“哦，我知道了。”这就是他说出的所有话。吉迪恩咯咯地笑了起来，他认为那个侧写师毕竟无意中将他带到了切萨皮克开膛手的面前。“糟糟糟糕。”

“如果情况不同的话，我也许会考虑让你走并且帮助你。”汉尼拔说道，他几乎都没有大喘气，因为这个Alpha根本不像托拜厄斯那样强壮或者有技巧，他只有盲目的激情来引导着自己的行动，几乎没有预见性或者技巧性。这场打斗看上去像挣扎只是出于对威尔的考虑。

“然而，你威胁到了我伴侣以及我们未出生的孩子的生命，”汉尼拔继续说道。吉迪恩的脸色明显地惨白起来，他放弃了抵抗。“因而我恐怕不能让你活着了。”

说完这句话，他再次将两人翻转了位置，吉迪恩再次处于他的上方了，他灵巧地调转了依旧握在那人手中的刀，然后深深扎进了吉迪恩的脖子里，不偏不倚地划过动脉，然后拖过整个喉咙，他并不在意那些喷在他西装及脸上的鲜血。接着，他将那个男人推倒一边然后站了起来，当他听见那个熟悉脚步声一路冲过走廊冲向他时，他思考着一个精疲力竭，心神俱震的人该摆出何种姿势和表情。

“他们在路上了，”威尔说着冲进了房间，然后他停了下来，看着眼前的场景。“他是不是…？”

汉尼拔颤抖地呼出一口气，强迫症般地抚平西装，然后他状似惊慌地低头看着自己手上的鲜血。“他不给我选择，”他咽了咽口水，说道，“他差点要挣脱了，然后我想，他这么做是不是要去抓你。我…本能地做出了反应。”

“汉尼拔，”威尔屏息道，他走入房间深处，紧紧抱住了这个Alpha，一点也没在乎那些同样染上他衣服的鲜血。汉尼拔同样紧紧回抱着威尔，威尔靠了过去，因这个男人所值得的一切亲吻他。Alpha汗液和鲜血的味道在空气中交融，宣告着他环抱中的这个Alpha是毫无疑问的，地位卓然的胜者。这是汉尼拔·莱克特第二次被迫为他结果另一名Alpha的性命，威尔想要让这个Alpha现在、立刻、就在这儿再次标记他，他因这种欲望而恐惧，而释然。

直到当警笛声远远地传来时，他们才分开彼此，两人都气喘吁吁、面红耳赤，这至少让威尔知道他不是唯一那个被本能影响的人，虽然这并不会让他因此少尴尬一些。

汉尼拔抬起手擦去溅到威尔脸上的那些血雾，说道：“或许在我们被问讯之前，我们需要将我们庆贺活下来的仪式推后了。”威尔轻笑着点了点头。

之后，他们都给出了证词，将身上的衣物脱下来放入了物证袋以进行分析，然后两人坐到了汉尼拔门厅前的楼梯上好让警察们转来转去地取证。威尔将脑袋转向汉尼拔，轻声说：“你知道，我刚刚都没想到书房里有电话，也没想到我那该死的口袋里也有一个。”他喷了喷鼻，自责地摇了摇头。

“我倒希望你没有想到，”汉尼拔承认道。威尔抬眸看他，汉尼拔温和地笑着，说：“说实话，我只是想要你离开房间，在警察到来之前离危险越远越好。”

“我就是警察。”威尔提醒他，但他并不能像自己所想的那样，因汉尼拔的话而生气。当知道这个Alpha的本能首先指向他的安危时，他感到一阵暖意。他叹了口气，将头靠在了另一人的肩上。

“汉尼拔，威尔。”杰克出声道，显然他对现场已经有了足够多的调查分析，所以他现在能对他们说点官方调查之外的东西了。“医生，我觉得调查局欠你一声谢谢，并且再次为你所经历的一切说一声迟到的对不起。”

“我不是那个需要道歉的人，”汉尼拔回应道，他的语调现在非常冷酷，这表明他们不再是以官方身份交谈了。“你是怎么想的，居然将威尔置于如此危险的境地，杰克？”

“你说什么？”杰克困惑地眨了眨眼，俯视这汉尼拔，问道。

“汉尼拔，我…我还没机会告诉他。”威尔说。

“告诉我什么？”杰克问道，他现在更困惑了，并且因自己被弄得毫无头绪而有些生气。

汉尼拔站了起来，他因为站在高一点的台阶上所以显得比平常更高大了。威尔随他一起站起来，他因汉尼拔脸上那还未离开的冷酷表情而乱想起来：也许他得赶快用自己的一阵阵信息素来安抚汉尼拔，免得杰克成了被汉尼拔劈开的新一人，显然汉尼拔非常想要这么做——虽然他内心的某个部分倒也挺想看到这个场景。

“威尔怀孕了，杰克。”汉尼拔直言道。另一个Alpha因为这个消息差点把眼睛瞪了出来。“现在他告诉我他愿意再次为你做侧写。”说到这，汉尼拔显然得冷静一下才能继续。“但我得承认，我对这个主意感到有一点不舒服，除非我们能从你那得到保证，保证像今天这样的事不会在他身上再次发生。”

“我——当然，”杰克匆忙道，“要是我知道，我不会…”他突然清了清喉咙。“威尔，我们到时候讨论下什么…你回来之后任什么职位。”他说道，“然后，嗯…恭喜，你们俩。”说完这个，他立刻撤回到了外面的车上。剩下的调查局探员和当地警察也很快离开了，房子里又只剩汉尼拔和威尔了。

“我可以帮你把这儿打扫干净。”威尔说着抬首示意了一下阿贝尔·吉迪恩的鲜血流满地毯的那个房间。

汉尼拔温柔地吻了吻他的太阳穴。“现在先不管。”他说，“我明天会送你回去，收拾也等明天。至于今晚，我只想要你在我身边。”

威尔笑了笑，倾身回吻了汉尼拔，不带什么情欲。“这也恰恰是我想要的。”他温柔地说着牵起了汉尼拔的手，让这个Alpha带他上楼睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 我欣赏阿贝尔·吉迪恩，本来还想多找点机会玩玩儿他，但在他威胁了威尔和宝宝之后，站在汉尼拔的立场上看这可根本没戏。就是…没戏。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 声明，我本来前几天就想把这章发出来了，但是我严重低估了搬家的累人程度。从好的方面讲，更大的空间！两层楼！更多的浴室！一个实实在在的洗衣烘干机。半负责的成人生活！ ~~好吧，房子还是租来的，但别出声，让我自我陶醉一下。~~ *跳起了欢快的成人生活胜利舞*

当狗狗们开始吠叫，激动地提醒他有人正在停车时，威尔正躺在地板上那床褪色的旧羽绒被上，身上只穿着到处是洞的破烂旧T恤和磨白的牛仔短裤，他正在摆弄着一个小型船用马达，威尔想要修好它，然后把它卖给镇上的某个配件商店。当狗叫声越来越大时他坐了起来，用手背擦去了眉毛上的汗滴，小心翼翼地不让任何油渍弄到他的脸上或者头发上，当轻柔的敲门声响起时，他正在努力将手上的油渍都擦到T恤上。

“对于平静的乡村生活来说这可有点太过了，是吧，伙计们？”当他站起来时，他好脾气地朝他毛绒绒的伙伴们抱怨道。自他搬到这儿算起，威尔从没像这几个月这样接待那么多的拜访者。他不确定自己究竟应该为此恼火还是高兴。他猜大概视情况而定吧，部分状况下，或者要看站在门外的究竟是谁。

“阿—阿拉娜。”当他打开门看到她时，他吃惊地说道。他本不应该如此惊讶的，毕竟阿拉娜不是第一次不告而来了，但他以为自上次发生那样的事情后，她应该不会再想来拜访了。显然他猜错了。

“嗨，威尔，”她温暖地笑着，说道。“我没打扰你睡觉吧，对吗？”她看着他汗兮兮又脏兮兮的衣服，眼中没有评判，只有好奇。

“没，一点也没。我只是在鼓捣我的一点小爱好。”他说道，“请进来吧。”当人们来拜访时，他通常都是表现的这么友好和有礼貌吗？或许没有吧。肯定是汉尼拔影响了他。

他想找点诸如需要打扫以便再次更好的工作这样拙劣的借口，但他并不需要唤起阿拉娜额外的注意，因为房间里并没有什么不寻常。他小心翼翼地不去看床上摆着的那床盖毯，暗暗希望那床毯子叠了起来，这样它就和其他那些用来御寒的厚毯子没有什么区别了。他不能确切地说出为什么他不应该告诉她这个好消息。他只是觉得她不会像他希望的那样好好接受这个消息。

“烟囱看着不错，”她说着看了看他曾经锤出个坑坑洼洼的大洞，试图找出一直并不存在的吵闹的小动物的地方。他因这个提醒而做了个小小的鬼脸，但还是点了点头，倒是挺同意它在自己修复之后看着更好了。

“所以你来这儿做什么呢？”他问道，试着不着痕迹地转换话题，但他不确定自己是不是搞的定。

“在走廊里匆匆一瞥之后，我可有一段时间没见你了。”她说，“我本希望你可以让我带你去吃午餐，好让我弥补一下。”他感觉到那并不是全部事实。在她的脑海里，有些东西是她想要强调的，而这个午餐邀请既能防止他逃避谈话，又能确保在他们出去后不会让情况恶化。

想到她可能想要讨论的内容让威尔觉得如鲠在喉，但他发现自己却带着礼貌的微笑点了点头，询问他能不能等自己一会儿好让他把身上弄干净。“如果你在等我的时候想喝茶的话就请自便，茶在炉子上。”他告诉她，“是，嗯…路易波士茶。”

“没有咖啡吗？”她问道，困惑的微笑过早地回到了她的脸上。

他的手放在浴室的门把手上，犹豫了一会儿。“不，我在试着戒掉它。”他最终回答道，“更健康的生活，你知道。”他自己也不太确定地苦笑了一下。

“那很好啊。”她说道，笑得更灿烂了。“很高兴能看到你最终开始好好照顾自己了。”

他带着一丝别扭的笑意哽了一下。“只是在某些强力的鼓励下这么做了，”他承认道，“显然我太依赖于咖啡因了，对身体本身的自然规律和睡眠重视不够。”他这话是引用，汉尼拔对这一点无比坚持，他说如果威尔不能完全戒掉的话，看在宝宝的份上，威尔至少得严格减少摄入，并将那种伤身体的咖啡日饮换成一种更健康，更柔和的替代品。

“好吧，无论如何都是进步。”她说道，但她笑容中的某种东西如今看上去更紧张了，也许是担心吧。他并不想那么深入地分析或者试图弄懂到底怎么了，反正他确定他总会发现的，所以他说了声抱歉就进了浴室，伴着一声轻柔的咔嗒声关上了身后的门。

进城的路程过得挺快，虽然并不怎么舒服，在路上他们俩只是偶尔闲聊两句。再次和她在一起，若是除去那些令人尴尬的感觉，他还是能够想起来他为什么喜欢她。和阿拉娜交谈很轻松，她的说话温和却立场坚定，她心怀怜悯且善解人意。

“我昨天和贝弗利说话了，”她说道。“他说你们几周前办了个睡衣派对。”她的语调变得有些调皮了。

“她有吗？”他狡猾地开口道。“我似乎是记得有人不请自来地出现在我家，灌完了我所有的酒，还一晚上都在抢被子。”

她因此窃笑一下。“听起来你俩玩得挺开心的。”

“贝弗利·凯兹影响糟糕，是个坏人。”他干巴巴地宣布道，“当你下次见到她时，你可以告诉她我说过的话。反正她会把它当成赞美的。”

“既然杰克又让你查案了，我很确定你会比我更早见到她的。”

“或许，”他的回答现在更柔和了一点，因为他猜想也

许这就是她想要谈谈的原因。阿拉娜一直是最反对他为BSU工作的人之一，所以她不乐意听到威尔再一次回去工作是完全合乎情理的。

午餐是在市中心一家才开业的越南米粉店吃的，阿拉娜说她想吃的要死，因为他听说它家卖的河粉是几里内最好的。威尔在吃的方面并不挑剔，只是偶尔会特别想吃某种东西，所以他并不太关心去哪儿吃，只要他点的菜里别放他不喜欢的原料就行。

“只要告诉我你不会在任何东西里放斯拉查辣酱就行。”当他们走进店里时，他喃喃自语道，想起贝弗利和那次三明治事故。“我受不了那味儿。”想起来其实挺尴尬的，哪怕只是一段时间，他居然成为了 **那种** Omega中的一员，但去它的吧——他怀孕了，所以他可以怪脾气，这是他的规矩。

“当然，我会记住的。”她挂着愉快的笑意道，“反正我自己也不怎么喜欢吃辣的。”

“倒是不关辣什么事，那玩意儿太恶心了。”

“你说了算。”他们在柜台点了菜。阿拉娜要了一杯啤酒佐餐，而威尔只是要了水。这又给他赚来了一条惊讶抬起的眉毛——以前他们一起吃午餐时，如果有个人决定小酌一杯的话，另一个人肯定会一起喝。不过她还是什么都没说，只是在远处的角落找了个桌子桌下。威尔感谢她试图避开了那些挤在周围的客人，至少在他想起她这么做不仅是因为他会感到不适，也是因为她也许有其他动机前，他是挺感谢的。

当差不多吃饭吃到一半时，她终于说出了在脑袋里呆了许久的那些想法。“我昨天去实验室不仅仅和贝弗利说话了”她平静地承认了，“我去那儿是为了见杰克。”

“我猜到了。”他说道，用叉子漫不尽心地戳着碗里的东西，并没有抬头。

“威尔，如果那真的是你想要的，我不可能阻止你回去工作。”她说道，“你早就知道我对此的态度是什么了。我不会白费口舌来说服你重新考虑。反正这也不是我想要和你谈的。”她顿了一下，深吸一口气，然后说：“杰克告诉了我在汉尼拔家吉迪恩所遭遇的事。”

“哦，”他有些茫然若失，他不知道还能说什么，不确定她到底知道了什么。“把他带到那儿很蠢，我知道。”威尔承认道，心想也许这就是困扰阿拉娜的事情吧——得知自己的一个老朋友被置于险境之中，而那人并没有受过什么训练，除了那次与Budge的意外之外，他也没什么自卫的经验。“我并不是真的想那么做。我吓坏了。我去那儿是因为…我不知道。本能吧，我猜。”

“本能。”她喃喃道，她又露出那种关切的表情了。她把碗推到一边，暂时不吃东西了，然后把双臂交叠着放在桌子上，微微倾身，威尔忍不住想起了她的“心理医生姿势”。“你和汉尼拔之间到底怎么了，威尔？”

这…这可不是他希望听到的。他本该想到的，威尔意识到。好好想想吧，早些时候，在她才到他家时，他穿的那件T恤可一点儿也遮不住Alpha的结合药衡，但那时她什么也没说，所以他也就没有想到什么。 **蠢货，蠢货** _威尔_ 。他是多么的不小心啊。

“杰克告诉了你多少？”他问道。他知道，对上阿拉娜，逃避是毫无胜算的，但他想要在自己告诉她真相之前估计一下她可能的回复。此刻的感觉就像他希望脚下有一块坚实的地面，但他却踩在流沙上不断下滑。

“他没告诉我的更多。”她冷酷地微笑着，说道。“毕竟他一谈到你们俩，看上去就各种不对劲儿，他随口 _建议_ 说，亲自和你谈或许会是更好的选择。”

威尔因她的坦诚而磨了磨牙，他很生气地发现杰克试图在不关他事的地方横插一杠子，并且鼓励阿拉娜也这么做，这样他就不必自己动手了。“他让你来的，”威尔近乎冷笑地说道，“因为他觉得汉尼拔对待我的态度越来越 **不专业** 。”

“ **我** 自己来的，”她纠正道，“不管杰克提没提起，我们都会有这次谈话的。告诉威尔，既然我都问了。他对你不专业了吗？”

“哦，我们俩离专业可远着呢。”他告诉她道。脑子里的某个开关咔嗒一声，他突然发现自己并不想在这个问题上如履薄冰，他对杰克的怨气迁怒到了阿拉娜。“我们在约会。”他直截了当道。当她因自己那近乎冷酷的口气而畏缩了的时候，威尔感觉有一点糟糕，但这很快被厌烦情绪盖过了，他受够了每个人都在不停地试图干涉他的人生。

“那正是我害怕的事，”她说道。“威尔，你不能够假装没有看到杰克和我对这个问题为何如此执着。这不道德！他是你的心理医生。”

“从未正式过。”他解读了汉尼拔在过去说过无数次的一句话，他总是鼓励威尔把他当做朋友而不是心理医生，然后他们的关系甚至超越了朋友。

“简直难以置信。”她说道，在担心之下，她的双眼还闪烁着燃起的怒火，然而令人惊奇的是，虽然威尔对她说话的口气那么差，她还是没有指责威尔。“在所有的我以为会发生这种事情的人中，我依旧向杰克推荐了他…”

“他没有做错任何事。”威尔坚持道，“听着，我们谁也没想发生这种事，但它就是发生了。你不能把所有错误归咎于汉尼拔。我是成人了，我能够自己他妈的做决定，我不是被你们这些人小心翼翼传来传去的精致小茶杯，好像你们很担心有人会把我弄掉似的。”他厉声道。“至少汉尼拔没有这么对待我。”他眯起眼睛看向她。“或许这就是你真正问题的所在。你有点生气了，布鲁姆医生，当你知道有其他人也想要我，但那人并不会认为到我太脆弱于是不敢和我约会？”

“不，当然不是！”她说道，她想起了自己之前的拒绝，看上去有点愧疚，但这话带给她的更多的是受伤。“根本不是。”她认真道。

他叹了口气。“我知道，”他说道，怒气就这么烟消云散了，徒使他又泄气又空虚。“我刚刚把脑子里最先出现的丑的念头脱口而出了，抱歉我刚刚那么混蛋。情绪波动太大了。”

“情绪波动？”她重复道，双唇紧抿，看上去惊慌失措。她在座椅上停止了背。“还有什么事是你没告诉我的吗？”

他咬着唇，心想一次全部告诉她会不会太过了，毕竟她刚刚反应那么大。然而，撒谎是没用的。她迟早会发现的，并且如果让她知道自己试着瞒着她的话，她会很难过的。“我怀孕了。”

她脸上的表情就像有人一拳将她肺里的空气揍出来了似的。“你 _怎么了？怎么会？_ 我以为你有吃抑制剂的。”

“我停了一段时间了。”他撒谎了，他刚刚才对她说不用担心自己，他不想自己打脸。

“不是他的主意，是吗？”她问道。

“什么？不！”他笑了起来。“怎么会呢？”

“我不知道，”她说道，因尴尬而红了脸。她摆了摆手，就像要把自己的话拍走似的。“当然不会。我只是…目前难以接受，想要让这些事情合理化。抱歉。”

威尔抬手摇了摇，耸肩道：“没什么需要道歉的。别放在心上。”

她抬起头看着他，近乎不安地笑了笑：“我是担心，这不是…”她自己截住了话头，深深呼了一口气。“我说什么都无所谓，我不可能让已然的发生的事回到未发生状态。”

“就算你能，我也不会让你这做的。”他告诉她道，无意识地抚了抚胸口的衬衣。

她的眼睛追随着他的动作。“预产期什么时候？”

“十一月，”他告诉她，“嘿，帮我个忙，好吗？别告诉Bev任何事。如果她发现我在告诉她之前先告诉了其他人，她会杀了我的。”他玩笑道，试图让这个谈话轻松一些，好抹去她脸上那严肃的表情。

这有点用，她的唇边浮起一点微笑，她说道：“如你所愿，准妈咪。”

“我的孩子可不会叫我妈妈。”威尔做了个鬼脸，逗得她哈哈大笑。

“不是个传统主义者，是吧？”她取笑道。

“当然不是。”他眨了眨眼，承认道，“你不会觉得汉尼拔是吧，有吗？”

她挑起眉毛作为回答，似乎在说， **你觉得呢？**

他叹息道：“你知道吗？他曾经用立陶宛语说了些话。”他因说起这么私人而亲密的东西而红了脸，哪怕他只说了一部分。“我一点儿也听不懂，不过我发誓我听到了里面有‘妈妈’之类的词。”

“呃，噢…最好把它赶快消灭在萌芽状态。”

威尔很感谢阿拉娜一直在配合他让话题轻松起来，虽然每当他提起那个Alpha时，她眼旁的纹路说明她依旧很难过，也许她对他们要有孩子这一念头感到有点不舒服吧。

“哦，在小孩出生之前我打算坚定立场。”他安慰她道。 **我能搞定。别为我担心。** 他在试图不着痕迹地传达这个信息，但他不确定她收到了没有。看上去应该是意识到了，但她选择忽视它，她脑海里的念头就是其他Omega需要她的支持和保护，不管他有没有开口求助。

说实在的，这有点诡异，但和汉尼拔或者法布尔医生外的某个人聊这么多宝宝的事感觉挺好的。忽然间，这种感觉更真实了，虽然有些令人头疼，但也更加的令人兴奋，更加的美妙。现在，这一刻，他们坐在一家米粉店狭窄的桌子旁，离他常去光顾的商店只有两个街区，一个小小的生命在他的体内生长，一团细胞已然开始形成并分化为其他细胞，它们在不就之后会成为它的血液，神经和指甲。

他从没想过自己会想要这么多东西。当然也从未想过，自己有可能真正拥有这些东西。

他咬着唇，将那占据了他大半脸庞的明亮笑容憋了回去，她的微笑也软化为更为真诚那种，她的双手跨过桌子暖暖地握住了他的。

 

**********

 

那个下午，当汉尼拔收到威尔发来的短信时，他刚刚结束了一个预约，正在等待着下一位病人。

“刚刚和阿拉娜吃了午饭。她知道了。或许正朝你那去呢，所以自求多福吧。”

离下一个预约还有点时间，所以他立即回复道：“从你那条短信的口吻看，她并不是来恭喜我的？”

“不是。她对我的态度基本还算冷静，但我非常确定她对你可生气了。”

“啊，那么感谢你的警告。当她到这儿的时候，我应该努力显得非常有魅力才是。”

“简直想象不到你所谓的非常有魅力是什么样子，”威尔回复道，“肯定很有看头。”

试探般的敲门声打断了汉尼拔正要发的这条短信。杜勒斯夫人，如他大多数的病人一样，准时到了。如果他们希望能够继续下一个疗程的话，他们就得准时。没人会蠢到迟到两次，除了富兰克林那家伙会来的早到惹人烦。但是，他发现自己脸色仍然因为被打断而微微显出了不悦，他摆正表情，起身去开门。

他并没有太把威尔的警告放在心上。不管阿拉娜·布鲁姆要对他说什么，他都确定自己自己能够轻松应对，只需态度谦和而微带抗议，然后再做几个简单的保证。

在Tulles夫人离开后，他有机会来短暂测试一下自己的理论，他发现阿拉娜坐在等待室的长椅上，考虑到她拜访的原因，他能这么坐着也真是显示出了令人惊讶的耐心。即使她在生某个人的气，她还是很体贴，基本也算礼貌。这就是他将她视为自己最喜爱的熟人之一的一个原因。

“你还有预约吗？”她问道。

“至少一小时内没有。请进吧。”

他问她要不要喝点什么，她礼貌地婉拒了，站在那儿思忖着自己想说的话。“我有很多时间来思考现在这个场景，”她谨慎地开口道，“开车来的路上，我也想了很多。”

“是的，威尔告诉我你可能会来，”他说道，他表现得足够大方，给她充分的机会来解释自己究竟为什么来这儿。

她抬头看着她，目光如芒，虽然她努力想要表现出忍耐和理解。“你该死的怎么想的？”啊，所以她想要责骂他。很好。他可以奉陪。

他表现出一个温和的，有些羞赧的表情。“作为一个Alpha，我可以承认我那时并没有真正思考。”

“显而易见，”她尖刻地说道，她展开了攻击，声音变得更有自信，音量也更高了。

“我希望你没有用这种语气和威尔说话，”他说道，他的伪装暂时剥离了一小块，这样她就能明白如果她那么做了，汉尼拔会有多生气。

“我没冲威尔发脾气。”她说。即使她感觉到了隐藏的威胁，她也没有回应，她太注意于自己的怒火，注意不到那个。就算她注意到了，或者稍后回忆起来，他也只会将其视为一个对怀孕伴侣充满保护欲的Alpha的自然反应。

事实上，当她继续说话时，他正忙着脑补一副稀奇又可爱的画面——他的伴侣穿着深色的传统希腊长袍，头戴由鲜花和滴血的荆棘编织而成的皇冠，堕落地倚在一张长沙发上。地板上散乱地分布着白骨和破碎的蛇皮，他的手边放着一个托盘，盘中装满饱满的葡萄和一个已经被剥开的石榴，石榴籽散落出来，威尔的手指上黏糊糊地沾着果汁。汉尼拔在想，阿拉娜能不能快点结束，这样他就能在最后一个预约前有时间画张草稿。

“我对你很震惊，汉尼拔。”他说道，她放轻放缓了语调来让他知道她正在平静下来。“你比所有人都更该知道，这对他不好。这会养成一种不健康的依赖，如果没有——”

“阿拉娜”他窥见机会，打断道。“你真的建议我和威尔现在断干净，然后果断地抛弃我孩子的母亲吗？”

她的眼睛瞪得溜圆，没想到自己的话竟然被这样解读了。“我…不，不！不，当然不！”她叫喊道，双颊通红。“我只是…你必须认识到你们之间的力量严重不平衡。他是你的病人，看在老天的份上！至少，你也该事先把他转给其他医生…”

“这话隐含的意思就是说，我们早已确立关系，我并不是恰巧在那时候占有了威尔”他说道，继续着之前的谎言。“我和威尔之间发生的，是毫无预兆的激情，这么说或许欠考虑，但考虑它给我们来带的快乐，我愿意用任何事来交换。”他补充道，飞快地露出一个真诚的微笑，这会很大程度上让她更同情自己，至少潜意识里是这样的。

“并且我们之间的疗程是非官方的，所以我并不该把他转给任何心理医生。”当她想要再次开口时，他温和地抬起手建议道：“或许，既然你如此执着于让他重新找个人进行治疗，你可以考虑自己给他提供帮助？”他不愿意失去一点点控制权，但这会让她更放松，也能避免自己受到任何怀疑，所以此法可行。

她抱着双臂，转开了目光，思考着。“我不觉得他会乐意接受这样的建议，说实话。”

“他不会的。”汉尼拔同意道，“然而如果他乐意从别人那接受治疗的话，他肯定更乐意选择你而不是某个陌生人。”

她点头道：“我会考虑的。”她深吸一口气，将目光转了回来。“我不会道歉的，”她声明道，“你活该的，不过…”她耸了耸肩，接着道，“这不是我的要求。我不可能管着你们俩，如果你们真像你所说的那么快乐，那么我会为你们高兴的。或许这一刻不太高兴，不过你知道我什么意思。”

“我知道。”他回复道，羞怯地点点头，“我向你保证，就算考虑到目前的情况，我也很感谢你的关心。”

她再一次冷静地点点头，看了看表，说：“我该走了，免得你的病人提前到这。”

他也默许而感激地点了点头，将她送到门口。在她离开后，他回到桌前，看了看自己的表。还有时间来画草稿。带着一点愉快的微笑，他拿起一张空白的纸和一支铅笔，然后画了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 严肃地说，我不知道怀孕的人是怎样的。但我自己可戒不掉咖啡。威尔比我更有自制力。  
>  ~~我必须在这章提到贝弗，哪怕她没有出场，因为威尔各种影射她的行为可是最好的朋友才会做的，嘘嘘嘘。~~ 凯兹和狗狗是一辈子的朋友！


	23. Chapter 23

在对吉迪恩的谋杀和逃跑做出最终报告后的第二天，威尔去了实验室。

“嘿，你来的刚好，帮我们弄下这些钻头！”泽勒在他走进来时叫道。

“我的英雄，”普莱斯少女般地将一只手放在胸前。“事实上，我的工作基本做完了。”他说道。在他身后，泽勒做了个鬼脸，然后以一种夸张而嘲讽的姿态无声地重复普莱斯的话。“如果你是在半小时之前来的话，那该有多好。”

“抱歉，”威尔笑道，“我还是会尽可能帮忙的。Bev在哪儿？”

“后面，”她出声呼唤道。威尔听到后面传来了停尸冰柜滑上的金属摩擦声。过了一会儿，她出现在视野里，她摘掉自己的橡胶手套然后把它们丢进了生化废物箱里。“来这儿干嘛，你个呆子？让个道儿。”她边说边用肩膀把她的两个男朋友挤到一边，这样她就能走到威尔身边然后给他一个松松的随意拥抱。“倒不是说我不高兴见到你，但我们已经把这个搞定了。我很确定杰克可不想让你仅仅回来当个管文件的。”

“事实上，文件工作就是我从今以后做的大部分工作了。”威尔稍稍有些厌恶地皱起眉头，说道。“杰克正在办公室里给‘ **我的** **Alpha** ’打电话呢，这样我们三个就能坐下来讨论讨论我的复职条款了。”他越发的愁眉苦脸起来。

“什什什么？”泽说道。“那太乱搞了。杰克今早是没睡醒吗？觉得我们倒退回十五岁了还是啥的？”吉米双手抱胸，皱起眉头。

“对，那…真的听起来不像杰克”贝弗利撑着后腰说道。“想要我去揍他不？他是我的头儿可不意味着我不会揍他。”

“我觉得没必要，不过如果我改变主意的话，我会告诉你们的。”威尔挖苦地说道，不过知道自己拥有朋友的支持还是让他稍微高兴起来了。“我不喜欢那样，但看到杰克努力不冒犯到汉尼拔的场景有点好笑。我觉得汉尼拔那天对他说话的方式有点吓着他了。”

“噢哦，我愿意花钱去看。”吉米起哄道。

“看什么？杰克被吓着了还是莱克特医生批评别人？”泽问道。

“两个都想看。”吉米说道。

“我还是不明白。”贝弗利说道。“杰克怎么会愿意让你的男朋友参与到你的复职里呢？我是说他都没打算让威尔重新找个心理医生。”

“嗯…”威尔谨慎地开口道，他把身后的一张滚轮椅拖过来坐下。贝弗利皱起眉头，拉过威尔身边的另一张椅子坐下，面对着他，吉米和泽靠近她的两侧，不过依然站着，就像威尔准备要告诉他们什么秘密似的。“说实话，我复职一事上没什么好做的，我更需要考虑的是什么时候开始休产假。”

有这么一刻，贝弗利和泽都眨巴着眼盯着他，他们用了点时间才消化掉了这句话。泽最先恢复过来，脱口而出道：“莱特克让你怀孕了？”

吉米像个贤者般点点头。“你进来的时候我就知道了。”他说道。

“你才没有。”泽勒回击道。

“你的脸上神采奕奕。”吉米继续说道，快活地忽略了另一个Beta。“我的曾祖母是个助产士，我能够认出那种神情。”

“你装的。”泽勒坚持说。

“你怀孕了？”贝弗利问威尔，她完全忽略了身后那两个正在吵嘴的家伙。“真的？该死，太快了吧。”

威尔咬着唇免得笑起来，但他并不能掩饰好那翘起来的嘴角，他最终耸耸肩，无声地笑了一下，然后点了点头。

威尔完全没有料到贝弗利居然就这么冲了过来，她滑着椅子过来，给了他一个紧到窒息的拥抱。

“你 **得** 让我给你办个新生儿送礼会。”她高兴地叫道，双手依旧紧紧抱着他。威尔磕磕巴巴的，她身后的吉米和泽回以同情且混杂着一点惊恐的表情。

“我没打算办新生儿送礼会。”

贝弗利和他分开了一点，看威尔的眼神就像他刚刚说他讨厌小狗一样，带着惊讶和不敢置信地盯着他：“哦，是的，你要办。”她像陈述事实般地说道。

“贝弗，你知道我不擅长办派对。”威尔尝试着沟通，“你怎么会觉得我能够办一个呢？”

“不是你办！是我！我刚刚说了。”她奚落道。“放松啦，我不会邀请整个FBI的，不过就是几个你能忍受的人一起呆几个小时，比如布鲁姆医生啦，这里的吉米和泽啦…”

她身后的呻吟声让她转过头去，看着她的男朋友说：“嘿，不许抱怨，不然你俩就负责派对后的卫生！”

“反正你终究会让我们做的。”泽说道。

“这就是我们抱怨的 **原因** 。”吉米指出。

“好吧，”她说道。“那么接着抱怨吧。我会把这些记到小本本上。或许你俩也想帮着布置啥的。”她意味深长地补充道。“挂飘带...整合派对需求…”

她欲言又止，因明显安静下来的身后而得意地笑了。

“不可能说服你放弃的，是吧？”威尔问道。

“毫无可能。”她说道。“所以你想在哪家挑东西？”他的脸上一片茫然，她砸了咂嘴，说道，“时间不多啦，孩子妈。需要我过来帮你在网上选好吗？”

“不，别这么叫我。”话才出口他就后悔了，在他意识到错误后，威尔因这暴露出的软弱而扬起一个扭曲的微笑。

“对那个m开头的词有意见是吗，格雷厄姆先生？”她非常无辜地问道。

“我是不是想让孩子叫我‘爸爸’？这个问题简直太多余了。”威尔问道。“已经有很多日常提醒告诉我，我和其他男人不同了。”

“说的就像那有什么关系似的，”布莱恩插嘴道，“不过我打赌，当那个小家伙长到能够开口说话的时候，无论那张小嘴里喊的是‘妈妈’还是‘爸爸’，你都会非常高兴的。”

“你这话听起来像汉尼拔。”威尔抱怨道。

“反正你很快就会开始收到更多的‘日常提醒’，妈妈。”凯兹补充道。像是为了强调她的话似的，她鼓起脸颊，然后以一个夸张的弧度伸手抱着了自己的肚子。

“你是说我会长 **胖** ？”威尔震惊地问道

“我们得在大厅里挂些标牌。‘小心：前有鲸鱼*穿过。那个听起来怎么样？”当威尔作势要抓住她时，她猛地用脚蹬地一旋，将身子转了过去，高兴地咯咯笑。威尔像她一样转动椅子，轻松地都不用从椅子上站起来。*（注：原文是Whale，应该是和威尔双关）

“饶命！饶命！”当威尔抓住她时，贝弗利大叫道。“你不会打女孩子的，是吧？如果你敢打，我会打回去的。”

“你不会打一个怀孕的Omega。”他反驳道。“贝弗利 Katz，你简直是有史以来 **最佳损友** ！”威尔抓着她的肩膀，装模作样地摇晃着她。“你怎么能当着我的面那么说呢，嗯？”

“事实总是残酷的， **妈妈** 。你会像个河豚一样的鼓起来的。”她欢快地预言道。

他大声地叹了口气，像是很生气似的，他们两个坐在椅子上继续玩笑般地打闹。

“这他妈的是在搞些什么？”打开的门外传来了杰克洪亮的声音，Lecter医生跟在他身后走了进来。

汉尼拔居然看到了他这个样子，威尔脸上浮起尴尬的红晕，但那两块红晕几乎立刻就消散了，因为Kazt指着他控诉道：“他先开始的！”

“我没有，你个骗子。”他难以置信地张开嘴，说道。

“显然，我们正在帮助威尔预演怎么当妈妈呢，长官。”吉米见缝插针地开口道

“嗯…你们介意告诉他演错角色了吗？”杰克暴躁地问道。上下扫视了下贝弗利和威尔，他指着吉米和泽说道：“通常你们俩才是需要我叮嘱不要把实验器材当成游乐场器械的家伙。”

“只有 **一次** ！”泽抗议道。

就在这时，汉尼拔走进房间，走到了威尔和贝弗利身边。“我担心你回来工作会让你和宝宝有压力。”他的声音很低，只有他们几个能够听见。

“别担心，莱克特医生。”贝弗利热情地说道，她伸出一只手，环住了威尔的肩膀。“小圆面包和小烤箱在我身边都会非常安全的，我会照顾他们。”威尔因这话而捶了捶贝弗利的胳膊，汉尼拔眼角带着一点笑意打量着他们俩。

“如果你俩准备好了，”杰克说道，“我们可以去我办公室谈谈。”

汉尼拔转向威尔，伸出手问道：“走吗？”

威尔拉着汉尼拔的手站了起来，脸上带着柔软的笑容。杰克立马就离开了房间，根本没等他们，显然他非常不耐烦，所以先回办公室了。

“莱克特医生，等等，马上就好！”当他们转过身去时贝弗利说道。两人转回来看着她，她带着一点贼贼的笑意问道：“你们在哪儿选礼物啊？”

威尔本打算提醒她他们还没决定呢，但汉尼拔却先于他回答了。“我想到了几个很有品位的百货商店，我浏览了一下它们的在线清单。等我们决定了我会告诉你的。”

当威尔瞪着身边的男人时，贝弗利咧嘴一笑。“就知道只能指望你准备了。”她说，“当你搞定的时候把链接发给我哟。”她转向威尔，眼中闪着调皮的光。“我肯定会把它加到送礼会的电子邀请函上的。”

威尔紧紧地抓着汉尼拔的手。“这让你不舒服吧？她会提出类似的建议并且坚持我们要买下所需的每一件东西。”他期望地问道。

“我们肯定会买下大多数东西。”汉尼拔赞同道，“但是，如果忽略传统并且不让我们的朋友赠与我们礼物和美好祝愿，不让他们见证这一欢乐时刻的话，那就实在是太怠慢了。”

威尔呻吟起来，他小声嘀咕着“愚蠢的传统”，“汉尼拔乱买东西”之类的。带着一点模糊的笑意，汉尼拔向其他人点头告别，然后带着威尔走出了房间。

当只剩他们两人时，汉尼拔评价道：“凯兹小姐离你这么近你看上去也没有不适，这让我有些吃惊。我知道你通常不喜欢别人碰你。”

“你不是在嫉妒吧？”威尔厚脸皮地问道。

“不，我应该嫉妒吗？”汉尼拔回答道，他的唇角又一次愉悦地扬起。

威尔转了转眼珠：“她就像个我未曾拥有过的讨人厌姐姐。”

汉尼拔没有再故意微笑了，他为威尔打开门，将自己的情绪收进一个平淡的表情后，然后两人走进了杰克的办公室。

 

**********

 

“你要我为一张婴儿床付 **多少** 钱？”这天晚上吃完晚饭，当威尔扫过汉尼拔摊在桌子上的购物清单时，他大吃一惊，然后呛住了。

“那只是上好套装中的一件。”汉尼拔说道，他走过来站在沙发后面，这样他就能越过威尔的肩膀看到他手里的清单。

威尔发出厌恶的鼻音。“这就更糟糕了。你要意识到，我们的孩子并不在乎他们是不是睡在‘浮雕雕花绝美，木工细节精致的优雅婴儿床’里，”他嘲讽地引用了商品描述上的话。“就一件会被他们抹的到处是口水并且稍后就会抛到脑后的东西来说，实在是很大一笔钱。”

“有质量的工艺很重要，亲爱的。我只是想要给我们的孩子最好的。”

这个Omega仰起脖子，眯着眼睛看着他。“别以为我不知道你在试图用那话骗我。”他干巴巴地说道。汉尼拔将一只手放在他的胸膛上，就像是在说： **我？骗你？别这么想** 。威尔喷了喷鼻息，然后把视线投回到手里的表上。“这东西太可笑了，汉尼拔！这种价格，我都能自己做一个了。”

“我没意识到，除了其他那些爱好之外，你还擅长木工。”

威尔微微红了脸，虚张声势道：“我可以学。”他固执地嘀咕。

“威尔，”汉尼拔走过来坐到这个移情者身边，胳膊搭在威尔身后的沙发背上，他温柔地呢喃道。“不用担心价格。钱不是问题。你也许注意到了，”他的语气中带了点自嘲的幽默，微微抬手指着房间示意了一下。“我已经习惯于相当舒适的生活方式了。”

“ **相当舒适。** ”威尔嘀咕道，语气嘲笑。他在座位上动了动，试着不要担心被身下这张也许比他的车还贵的长椅划伤。

听到他的话，汉尼拔轻笑道：“你仇富吗，威尔？”

“我们所有人不都是吗？”威尔的回答从那个Alpha那儿赚来一个愉悦的笑容。

“我很幸运出生在一个相当的富有的家庭，在我的童年，我的父亲培养了我对投资等行业的商业头脑，之后我的叔叔也继续这样教导我。”

“棒极了，希望你别告诉我你是什么流落在外的立陶宛王子，然后在年底我还会生下一位王族。”

“实际上，是伯爵。”汉尼拔温柔地纠正道。

威尔睁大眼睛转向他，试图在他脸上找出玩笑的痕迹。“认真的？”他的语调都有些尖利了。“我只是开玩笑啊。”

“如今这只是没有实际意义的一个头衔罢了。我手上有我的家族地契和故乡的一点其他东西。这跟我现在的生活已经没有什么关系了。”

“上帝啊，”威尔说道。“还有什么我需要知道的惊喜吗？”

汉尼拔的眼中闪着神秘的光。“目前你得允许我保留一些秘密， **mylimasis** （吾爱）。太快全部说出来会破坏乐趣的。”

威尔因为这种亲昵而再次红了脸，这种程度的亲密威尔并不熟悉，这让他的后颈上猛地一麻，但随着汉尼拔放在长椅上的胳膊环住了他，将他拉得更近时，这种不适就慢慢消退了。当这个Alpha用鼻尖摩擦着他的颈窝，并顺着他喉咙的弧度留下一串轻吻时，他轻易便忘记了刚才的不快。

威尔发出了一声颤抖的轻笑，听起来可疑地接近于咕噜声，他在玩过火之前轻轻推开了这个Alpha。“嘿，是你坚持要看完这张表的，记得不？”他有点气息不稳，强迫这自己低头看向大腿上的那张表。

“这可以等等。在卧室里我还能想到一些需要我们关心的事。”

“想得美，”威尔说。“不过我倒希望现在一口气看完，这样我就不用再看一遍了。”

汉尼拔轻轻地喷了喷鼻。“上天不会允许你发现自己乐在其中的。”

“我从来不了解这类事情的意义。”威尔抗议道。“既然我们回到这件事上来了， **莱克特伯爵** 。”他说着举起了那张表，让汉尼拔再一次看到那张昂贵的摇篮的照片。“富得流油是很好，但你怎么可能期待我认识的那堆家伙能够买得起类似这样的东西呢？”

“这就是为什么我们要做两张清单。”汉尼拔简洁地说道。“一张上你可以添加任何你喜欢的，或者你认为向朋友索要太超过或者不得体的东西，”他的眼中带着一点调皮的光。“另一张上你可以写上那些实惠的东西来作为礼物要求。在聚会结束后，我会把第一张清单上的所有东西和第二张清单上剩下的东西都买下来。”

“哦，你会吗，Alpha？ **求求你了** 。”威尔调皮地拉长调子道。“毕竟，我只是一个贫穷的小Omega，无法自己谋生，只能依靠陌生人的善意。”

“抱歉。”汉尼拔说道，他故作庄重地微微颔首，但脸上的笑意却挥之不去。“我并不是想说你自己买不起。我只是喜欢能给予你和孩子你们想要的一切。”

“是，是，我知道你多有钱。”威尔说道，手指随意地在屏幕上滑动着，就像捻着一页杂志那样继续浏览着。汉尼拔轻笑起来，威尔只得咬着嘴唇来忍住笑意，最近他总是很容易露出笑意，不再是平常那个沉着的人了——这让他很高兴。

“你知道，我猜我要做的就是从你选好的这一堆冗杂东西中去掉一些。”他干巴巴地补充道。“我不知道你怎么会觉得我还会加什么——啊啊啊，”他惊讶地说道。“你看这个，好可爱。”

“当然啦，”汉尼拔的目光未从他的Omega身上离开分毫。当他终于垂下目光时，他只得又忍下一个无声的笑容。当然，让威尔自己去发现这家店的网上商城中唯一的狗狗主题旋转床铃。“那么你应该把它加进清单里。”

威尔再次抬起头，微微眯起了眼睛，他怀疑自己被捉弄了。当看到汉尼拔是认真的之后，他微笑起来，倾身在那个男人的唇上印下一个纯洁的轻吻。

他检查了购物车然后将旋转床铃放进去，接着划到了下一页。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 啊呜，看这个故事！这个小说变得好可爱啊，写到这种活泼的玩闹和怀孕小绒绒。实在是遗憾…  
> …在下一章会加入更多的恐怖元素，忧虑以及黑暗主题来毁掉它，不是吗？ ；）  
> 你觉得在这章中威尔有多像《欲望号街车》里的人物？你是不是认为每当有人抱怨他应该更像一个典型的南方Omega美人Blanche DuBois（注：《欲望号街车》女主角）时，他的内心就死去一点，因人们错过了整出戏剧的重点而局促不安？我会。 ；）


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 我有些忘乎所以了，已经开始写下一章了。所以大约一周左右你就又能看到更新了。哟呵！！  
> ^_^   
> 这章可通篇都是警告。

“威尔，这种往返于巴尔地摩和沃夫查普的状态目前没什么问题。”汉尼拔带着十足的耐心说道，威尔却因此磨了磨牙。“但一旦孩子出生，你不可能真的指望这种情况继续。”

“别给我胡说八道，搞的好像我才是那个不讲理的人。你不能就这么让我收拾掉 **我的家** ，好像它什么都不是一样，好像你让我打好包然后让你接手是你的恩赐似的！”

“我没有试图拿走任何东西， _mylimasis_ 。我只是想给我们一个家，我们三个人可以作为一个家庭一起生活。如果说我认为把家安在这儿比在沃夫查普更好这个想法对你来说太冷酷了的话，那么我道歉。考虑到大一点的房子更适合一个拥有三位甚至更多成员的家庭，并且离学校也更近，我以为这是显而易见的选择。”

“你真的以为我听不出你现在还在诡辩吗？听起来我还是坏人啊。”

汉尼拔因此眯起眼睛，蹙起的眉破坏了他那通常平静无波的表情。“我没觉得我们有谁在扮演‘坏人’，威尔。”

威尔双手抱胸，似乎想要一锤定音。“我不会卖掉我的房子的，汉尼拔。”

“你希望我搬到沃夫查普去，那么——”

“我不希望你做任何事。”威尔打断道，他的双手攥成了拳，手指紧紧抓住自己的衬衣袖子。“如果我想要你搬进来的话，我会 **问** 的。”那个Alpha的脸上划过受伤的表情，威尔转开了目光，心下对此感到负疚，但他决定不要动摇。

“威尔，我为此道过歉了。”那个年长的男人说道，他解开外套的扣子坐了下来。“我没想到你如此强烈反对。”

“你就是不明白，是吗？”威尔疲倦地抬起一只手揉了揉脸，他咬着嘴唇，忍住了那些想要脱口而出的话。他不想伤害这个男人， **他不想** 。但同时，他内心潜藏着自己都不知道的憎恨，正在咕嘟嘟冒泡，渴望着沸腾的机会，并最终释放出一些蒸汽。

“你知道，我曾经以为你和其他Alpha不同。”他悄声道，小心翼翼地瞟了瞟双肩紧绷的汉尼拔。“但你没有不同，对吗？你和他们一样，习惯我行我素，凌驾于他人之上，就像别人的观点毫不重要似的。只是你会以一种礼貌的方式表达出来，这样别人就不会注意到你和他们一样。”

“威尔，我…”汉尼拔的声音低了下去，无意再为自己辩解，他不觉得威尔会相信，并且他意识到这是他第一次厌恶编造谎言。

“我应该回家了。”威尔说道，语声还是和之前一样温和。“回去和狗狗们待一会儿。我最近都没怎么遛它们。”他似乎还有话要说，但重新考虑之后，他摇了摇头，只补充道：“不用送我。”

汉尼拔听到了前门关上时的轻响，听到了威尔的汽车发动时颤抖的噗噗声，听到轮胎在光滑的人行道上摩擦的声音，直到这些声音逐渐远去，再也听不见。他并起手指，将脸埋进掌心，深深地叹着气，思考着该如何弥补这次严重的失误。

 

**********

 

威尔到家了。他试着不去回想发生过的事，而是选择带着狗狗去林间徒步来散心，直到天黑的看不见，他才回去了。

当他进门后，他反手向桌子上几个月以前摆酒瓶的地方摸去，然而却抓了个空。这让他停住了迈到一半的脚步，恐惧般地缩回了手，就像那儿残存着的酒瓶的幽魂会烧到他一样。他用收回的手暴躁地挠了挠头发，另一只手则保护性地摩挲着那明显凸起来的肚子。

“上帝啊。”他小声呢喃着。在这段长得惊人的时间里，这是他第一次想到他怀孕这事实在是 **欠考虑** ，而之前他都一直试图独自将悲伤咽下。

没有再乱想，他踏着步子走进了厨房，猛地拉开了水池下的橱柜。他拿出所有的酒，把它们都倒了出来，然后一杯一杯地干掉了。酒瓶一个个进了垃圾桶，带着一声声令人满足的玻璃碰撞声，最后，除了最贵的那一瓶，所有的酒都被喝完了。

最后剩下的那一瓶甚至都还没有开封，威尔决定把它留下来，留到那个相当 **好** 的场合，那时他会有一些想要庆祝而不是想要忘却的。他从标签上就能知道，这瓶酒比他的差不多所有酒加起来都要贵。汉尼拔把它作为圣诞礼物送给了他。它甚至和汉尼拔一样，在脖子上打着一条优雅的红色领结。

“我发现这选择有点没创意。”在疗程刚刚开始那时，那个Alpha把它递给了他，说道。“但这个我觉得你无论如何都会喜欢的。”他说威尔的陪伴就已然是礼物了，他的话驱散了这个Omega什么也没带的尴尬。回想起来，威尔真心发现汉尼拔爱上他的时间远比他爱上汉尼拔的时间要早。

威尔闭上了眼睛，手指紧紧攥着酒瓶颈。重重叹了口气后，他将它放回到了橱柜里，放在一堆清洁用品和杂物之后，远远离开他的视线，这样他就能再一次地遗忘它。

他给狗碗里重新添满了狗粮，然后给自己弄了杯热牛奶。当他认为深夜来到之时，他便在那床厚重的毯子下蜷缩起来，深深呼吸着上面沾染的汉尼拔的气息，然后试着忽略那些沾在他睫毛上的灼人泪珠。

 

**********

 

之后的几天他们都没有联系对方，直到威尔和法布尔医生的又一次预约。如果这个Beta注意到这两个在彼此面前是多么安静和难为情的话，她大概就会机智地不说话。仅凭这一点，威尔觉得她更可能是没注意到。这个女人非常可爱，但是迟钝。

虽然他们一直没怎么说话，但汉尼拔还是陪着威尔走到了他的车边。他们两个站在左前门前面，看着彼此。

最后，当汉尼拔终于想要说什么的时候，威尔向前一步，双臂环住了这个Alpha的肩然后给了他一个拥抱。

“对不起。”他低声但发自内心地说道，当这个Alpha温柔地爱抚他的卷发的时候，这种惬意的感觉简直无以比拟，他从胸腔里发出了柔软的咕哝声。

“是我的错，宝贝。”这个年长的男人在威尔的耳边呢喃，威尔无声地笑了起来。“我也非常抱歉。”汉尼拔紧紧地回抱着这个Omega漂亮的身体。“我很想你，威尔。”

威尔倾身在汉尼拔的唇上落下一个吻，当汉尼拔用拇指抹去那几滴掉下来的眼泪时，威尔朝后躲了躲。“对不起，”他再次说道，自己擦着眼睛，他想找点有关荷尔蒙什么的借口，但在这儿之前，那个男人就把他的借口吞了下去。汉尼拔用一只手臂环住了威尔的腰，再次将他拉近，然后给了威尔另一个更长，更急切的吻。

这个Alpha在他的唇间叹息，说道：“真不想这么快就和你分开”

威尔笑了起来，他再一次被他的伴侣紧拥在臂间了，这让他既放松又满足。“那么跟我回去吧。”他说道。然而就算这样，这个Alpha也不想放开他，威尔咯咯笑了起来。威尔最终还是说服了汉尼拔开上他的车，跟着自己回到了沃夫查普。

他轮流着拍了拍每一只狗狗，然后洗了手，准备开始为两人准备午餐。他转身问汉尼拔想吃什么，这才发现这人没跟着他一起进厨房，原来汉尼拔还站在客厅里，他正看着占据了大部分空间的那张床。

“你从没告诉我你为什么睡在这里。”威尔小小地咽了口吐沫，而看到这一幕的汉尼拔则歉意地低下头，说：“如果这让你有压力的话，你不用告诉我。我最不愿意做的事就是伤害你。”

“当然。”威尔安抚道。他做了个“过来”的手势，示意汉尼拔跟过来，然后转身上了楼。

他站在了二楼三间房间中的一间门前，另外两扇门后是浴室和储物间。汉尼拔想起了他一个人溜进威尔家的那次。他知道这扇门后是什么，但他并没有多说什么，一部分是因为担心这个Omega会猜到自己曾不请自来地涉足他的私人空间，一部分则是不想破坏这一刻两人之间微妙的气氛。

威尔的手在门把手上犹豫了一会儿，时间很短，另一个人并没注意到。然后他扭开把手，走了进去。才一步入房间，灰尘和陈旧的味道便窜入了紧随其后的汉尼拔的鼻腔。

威尔忍耐地站在房间中，说实话，这是第一次…他比自己预料的时间呆得更久。显然这地方需要打扫了，虽然它并不像那种长久被忽略的房间那样糟糕。房间中那些属于卧室的家具上堆放着许多陈旧但未开封的医疗用品。墙边放着一台老电视。床头柜上有一些照片，上面是威尔，他的爸爸以及狗狗们。在这些东西的中间，摆着一张巨大的，可调节的医院用床。

这个房间已然讲述出了属于它的故事，但身边站着汉尼拔，威尔觉得自己必须要把事情大声说出来。“当他们把我爸爸送到收容所后，我把他接到了这里和我一起住。”他吞咽了一下，喉咙咔咔作响。“他在我身边，这真的很棒。他并不是一直躺在床上的，只是…只是弥留之际的时候。他心脏不好。”威尔的唇角挤出了一个扭曲而尴尬的微笑。“我觉得这实在讽刺，想想他是怎样的一个男人。”

汉尼拔听到这些话后，微微低下了头：“哪怕过了这么久，你也没有改造过这件房间，因为这是你最能感受到他存在的地方。”

“不，”威尔摇摇头，纠正道。“在这里我最能感受到他 **不在** 了。”

威尔走到床边，沿着床的轮廓轻轻抚摸，当他收回手，发现上面只粘着灰尘和狗毛，他猛地哼了一声。“该死，”他笑道，在裤子上蹭了蹭手。他再次转过来面对汉尼拔，依旧笑着，然后说：“你知道吗，以前我下班回家后都会发现至少有一半儿的狗狗们都在床边陪着他，无论我和他说了多少次毛屑不利于他的健康，他不应该放它们进来。”

汉尼拔回之以微笑。“你和你父亲都很爱动物。”

“嗯，对啊，我猜这点挺明显的。”威尔的笑得更开了。他倾身故作神秘地低声道：“ **你想听一个秘密吗？** ”

汉尼拔倾身的幅度比他更大。“很想。”

“阿米莉亚和玛丽亚，”威尔指的是楼下那两只边牧和吉娃娃混血，“最早只有它们两只在我身边。好吧，现在显然是温斯顿，不过我是说以前。”

汉尼拔脸上肯定显示出了震惊的表情，因为威尔点了点头，促狭的笑意加深了。“没错，曾经，对他那时的学生来说，威尔·格雷厄姆并不是一个‘疯子养狗人’、他只是个‘疯子’，碰巧符合常理地养了两只狗。”他说着伸出两根指头，玩笑般地晃了晃。“剩下的是和老爸一起搬进来的。查理，最老的那只，在我还是个孩子的时候它就在了，但那时我还不认识其他狗呢。我觉得它们大概是我搬到北方后，我爸在那几年间陆续收养的流浪狗吧。”他懒洋洋地摸了摸自己的后颈。“我猜大概是弥补空虚。”他带着一个无力的微笑说道。

“你继承了他的好习惯。”汉尼拔揶揄道，“你一个人一次接纳了所有非常有责任心，尤其在你父亲走了之后。”

威尔尴尬地耸耸肩，道：“我还能做其他什么呢，把它们送去待领养？”他问道，声音越发模糊了，就像他不能忍受大声将这件事情说出来一样。

“大多数人都会那样做。”汉尼拔指出。威尔再次耸了耸肩，并没有真正回应。汉尼拔早就知道他和其他人不一样。

汉尼拔环视了一圈房间，目光并没有在什么东西上停留，他说道：“这所房子承载着你的许多记忆。”

“的确，有好的也有坏的。”威尔同意地点点头。

“威尔，你真的希望继续住在这里吗？”这突如其来的问题将威尔的注意力拽回现实当中。这话听起来是单纯的好奇，并没有引导性，所以威尔认真地考虑了一会儿。

“我…我不知道。我不确定我想到那么远了。”他承认道。

“但这个地方，对你很重要？”

威尔点点头。

汉尼拔蹲下身，他顿了一下，将一个吻落在威尔衬衫的隆起部分，以一个乞求者的姿势抓起威尔的一只手。威尔想起来，在他们第一次“约会”时，汉尼拔也这么做过，只是现在他站着，而那时他坐着。

“我不想要你卖掉你的房子，威尔。”汉尼拔说道。“你那天离开之后，我想起你曾经说过，从外面看到的那些灯光让你想起海上的小船，让你感觉到安全，然后我意识到我当初做出的那个建议是多么的不可原谅。”威尔看上去似乎想要抗议，但汉尼拔微微握紧了他的手，示意自己还没说完。“我想要在这里继续创造回忆。我想要你在不堪重负时有地方可以去，而在你感到踏实后又可以再次远离，有这么一个地方，你可以自由地和狗狗们一起在林间奔跑，直到你的肺部灼痛，直到你感到重获新生。有这么一个地方，你可以带着我们的小家伙们到水边去，教他们如何钓鱼。”

威尔战栗地呼吸着，他感觉自己又要难堪地哭出来了，他摇摇头。“但你是对的。这所房子，真的不是一个适合我们组建家庭的地方。”

汉尼拔抬起头向他笑了笑。威尔觉得自己好像将某句妙语误读成了一个笑话。“威尔，你理解错了。我是一个习惯于我行我素的强硬Alpha，记得吗？”威尔因这句几天前说过的话而红了脸。“我依旧不放弃每一个说服你搬到巴尔地摩的机会，但我也认为让你留住这个地方是一个合适的妥协，就像一个我们一家可以避世的地方，或者当我讨人厌，让你难以忍受的时候，你可以躲到这儿来。”

“好吧，如果你的意思是这样的话。”威尔笑道，“我没看出来和现在有什么区别。我还是得每天到这儿来照看狗狗。”

汉尼拔微微站起身来，把手伸进口袋，然后威尔觉得呼吸一滞，哽在了喉咙中，这一秒让他头晕，因为 **这个** ，汉尼拔单膝跪地，然后依旧抓着威尔的一只手，这看起来像…这看起来像…

当汉尼拔掏出手机时，他颤抖地吐了一口气，实在不确定将现在的情绪归为放松或者其他什么。“你知道我房子两旁有两大块空地吗？”汉尼拔边问便在手机上划动着找东西。“两片地都归我所有。实际上在我手上已经好多年了。我不想在附近有吵闹的邻居。”他眨了眨眼承认道。  
汉尼拔将手机递给了威尔。

页面是一封汉尼拔发给当地承包商的电子邮件，商讨在整片房产周围建造围墙的报价，所有三片地，然后在最左边建一个和威尔客厅差不多大的舒适的带暖气的狗舍。

“我还没签约。我告诉他我得先和我的伴侣讨论。”当威尔目瞪口呆地继续读邮件时，汉尼拔自豪地说道。“我意识到如果它们想在里面跑来跑去的话可能地方有点不够大，但对它们七只来说应该挺舒服的，并且附近有遛狗的公园，我们可以带它们去——”

“我被说服了。”威尔打断道。他咽了口口水，快速地点点头，将手机还给了汉尼拔。“我被说服了。你说服我了。我搬来和你住。”

“我的威尔。”汉尼拔说道，笑容扩大了。威尔几乎是害羞地低下头，他再次感到无比轻松，无比喜悦，这让他自己都吃惊，汉尼拔居然如此轻易地又让他快乐起来了。

“起来吧。”他说道，拉着汉尼拔的手朝门拽了拽，示意他们该下楼去了。

“啊，再等一下， _mylimasis_ 。”汉尼拔依旧跪着。“我想将这个回忆添加到这个房间的其他回忆中。”

威尔因这句话扬起了眉毛，看不穿此话何意。他想到了那空空荡荡的床上曾经躺着他的爸爸，想到跪在他面前的汉尼拔，想到他和汉尼拔一同孕育的，正在他腹中成长的小家伙。 _死与生。诞生与重生。坏的记忆和好的记忆。_

汉尼拔再次把手伸进口袋，这次他拿在手中的是一个小小的黑色天鹅绒盒子。威尔僵在了原地，觉得呼吸又一次地哽在了喉头，心跳如擂鼓，简直像一只被狼追的兔子。

盒子打开了，里面是一个简洁优雅的玫瑰金指环，上面仅仅装饰着一圈不均匀的琥珀石，就像皮肤上的一道歪曲的伤口。威尔心中的某个角落想，如果他将手指放上去，那摸起来会不会像一条皱皱的疤，或者它还未曾愈合，还在流血。

“威尔·格雷厄姆，几天前当你描述我的时候，我觉得你做了完美的诠释，虽然你话中的我比现实中的我要善良的多。我是一个非常自私并且非常贪婪的男人。”威尔紧张地笑了一下，而汉尼拔在继续之前也露出了一点微微的笑意。“比你认识到的更甚。当我说我爱你，我想要你时，我并不是指抽象的概念或者你的一部分。我想要你的所有，威尔，思想，身体，和灵魂。我也想要你拥有全部的我。我想要你了解我，理解我。我想要给你我的家，我的姓氏，我所拥有的全部，我所成为的全部。”他从盒子中拿出戒指，举着它，用自己的手抓紧威尔的左手。“你接受我吗？”

威尔用尽全力也只能轻声吐出一个词，这也是他在这样的一番话后所能做出的唯一反应。

“我愿意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 你知道我的大纲里根本没有汉尼拔向威尔求婚这回事儿吗？  
> 实际上，在我真正开始写之前，我都不知道他究竟要做什么。真事。  
> 我：*正在打字*“等一下，那个…那个不是我所计划的——汉尼拔，你在干嘛啊？”  
> 汉尼拔：*从屏幕内转身看向我*（人物真能这么做吗？理论上说他们只是文字啊。好吧。）“你花的时间太长了亲爱的作者。我只是让事情回到正道上。”  
> *我选择死亡*  
> 所以...希望你们喜欢这个发展 XD


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 我们到了，很快就要接近真相了，虽然暂时来说还没到。这章的开篇我已经想和你们分享很久了。就是这一段在我脑海中惊鸿一现，从而促使我在这一年中写下了这么一个故事。嗨，希望我没夸大其词。我只是太兴奋了！xD  
> 另外，我想起来我可能向你们撒了个小谎，我好像说过这部小说里不会涉及任何后面几季的任何元素。说实话，之前我就已经埋下至少一个伏笔。；）

有一片森林。

置身其中并无不妥。威尔的梦境常常以这种方式开始，触目皆是他沃夫查普的住宅周围环绕着的云杉和雪松，熟悉的气息萦绕，脚下的松针咔嚓作响。然而，这并不是威尔通常漫步的那片森林。

在这里，阴影又长又深。死水般的空气中悬浮着铁锈与腐败的味道。 _血_ 的味道。那些枝条有着光滑的弧度和尖锐的角。仔细看去，根本不是枝条。是 _犄角_ 。

威尔走近了一点，接着剧烈地抽搐着退了回来，剧痛从他脸颊上那个刺痛的针孔扩散开来。他看到了之前没有注意到的东西，某根犄角枝条上拴着一根很细的，几乎看不见的线，线上拴着一只鱼钩，他的一大滴鲜血被月光映成黑色，在钩尖上悬了片刻，然后坠落下来。这简直像世界上最阴暗的圣诞树装饰物。

 _给你钩子，鱼线和铅坠_ ，枝条低语着，一阵风卷起从中穿过，金属的叮当声如笑声般穿插其间。威尔环顾四周，发现不是只有一只钩子，成百上千只钩子在每棵树的每一根枝条下摇曳。

沿着小径走远，威尔本以为自己孤身一人，然而他注意到了另外的人。他的心跳到了喉咙口，灼灼作痛。一个蹒跚学步的包子脸小孩只围着一块尿布，天使般的脸颊旁是金色的卷发。威尔不假思索地朝那个方向走去。

那个小家伙欢快地笑着，开始朝另一个方向跑去，似乎把这个当成了一个游戏。恐慌攫住了威尔。此地遍布的阴影，锐利的金属尖端以及黑暗中的窃窃私语并不是适合一个孩子。“不，不，等等，回来！”他叫道，语声狂乱且恐惧，他追赶着跑上前去。

“不！”他再次哭喊道，无力地朝前伸出一只手去。远远地，那个孩子弯下腰去，从地上捡起一个羽毛诱饵。

让他震惊的是那个孩子转了过来，手中的金属钩泛着寒光，孩子给了他一个幸福的微笑，笑容中泛着无邪以及某种他从未在孩子脸上看到过的东西。

威尔僵在了原地，那个孩子在他面前长大了，一点点地变化着，长成了一只高挑瘦长的扭曲生物。它将夜晚当做斗篷披在身上，两只犄角比周围树上的都更粗壮尖利，它头上的那对角还在不停生长，高过树林，直指群星。

威尔抬头去看这东西的脸，他从这只自己无意间创造出的怪异生物身上感受到了令人讶异的巨大爱意，这让他不知所措。它骄傲地直立着，用那双温暖的眼睛看着现在显得非常渺小的母亲，深深的红棕色在那暴风般的蓝灰色阴影中旋转。

威尔惊醒了，被单裹在身上，头发被冷汗黏在前额上。他仍处在半梦半醒的不真实感中，他忘记了自己在哪儿，只盯着树枝在墙上投下的越拉越长、越来越深的交错阴影，听着自己的名字被耳边一个隆隆作响的声音呼唤着。一个比房间里任何东西都要深重的阴影坐了起来，它逐渐接近，伸出手来似乎要碰他，威尔惊恐地后退，试图躲开。

“ _威尔，亲爱的，嘘——没事了，是我。_ ”在床头灯亮起之前，威尔就感觉自己放松了下来，他因这突如其来的光明而闭了会儿眼睛。这个声音是一种安慰，深情且熟悉，虽然它因为才从睡梦中醒来而显得比平常更沙哑，还有点口音。

他感觉到汉尼拔的手指温柔地抚摸着他潮湿的卷发，把头发从额前拂开，威尔终于再次睁开了眼睛。当他们目光相对时，汉尼拔的微笑温柔且疲惫。

威尔瞟了瞟床头柜上的闹钟，呻吟起来。这是他这么久以来第一次被噩梦在半夜惊醒，他觉得自己应该感到庆幸，但是他把汉尼拔也弄醒了，这有点讨厌。他嘟哝着道歉，但汉尼拔却微微摇了摇头，并未接受。

“你对我来说可比睡觉重要多了。”威尔不相信地喷了喷鼻，但也没说什么。“另外，今天周日。”汉尼拔继续到。“我们可以多睡一会儿。”

“但你想去的那个地方…怎么办？”威尔问着重新跌进了枕头里。他累了或许是间好事，不然他大概要怪自己为什么提起这个了。倒不是说汉尼拔会忘记这事并让他侥幸逃脱。

“画展一直开到晚上，还有很多时间来偷偷懒。”汉尼拔说着支起一只手肘，他知道威尔对晚上的计划并不关系，但他愿意溺爱威尔。

“嗯，听上去真棒。无所事事那部分，我是指。”威尔说道。他把手放在那衣服下再也掩饰不住的凸起上。自从他开始变大—— _吹气球一样地膨胀_ ，就像贝弗喜欢说的那样——无论他是站着还是走着，那额外的重量总让他的脚痛，这痛简直能杀人。更不必说他现在随时能睡着，并且每节课间或者在实验室每过一个小时都得小睡一会儿。啊，怀孕的乐趣啊。

“该死，现在可不止我俩醒着了。”威尔感觉到手下有着微微的踢动，他喃喃道，听上去完全都是喜爱，根本没有被惹恼。

汉尼拔的手指滑过那个凸起，覆上威尔的手，这样他就也能感受到宝贝的踢动了。“她真好动，对吗？”他带着自豪的微笑说道。

“还没出生呢，就已经成个混世大魔王了。”威尔嘟哝着。“她？”在又一下胎动之后，他问道。

“或者是他。”汉尼拔让步道。“龙凤胎也说不定。”他们没必要早早地就定下孩子的性别，反正将来的某一天，孩子会用自己的方式告诉他们的。他俩都同意把它留作一个惊喜，因为这真的不重要。“不过，我有种感觉。”汉尼拔狡黠地眨了眨眼。“叫它父亲的直觉吧。”

“如果稍后证明你错了的话，我可是会让你想起这些话的。我可是非常期待的。”

“指出我的错误总会让你十分享受。”

“只是因为这样的机会太少了。”

“我可不认为那是什么遗憾的事。”不管威尔要说什么来继续着他们调笑，它都被他肚子里的一声响亮的咕噜声打断了。

“听上去你要来点夜宵。”汉尼拔边说边从床上起来。

“我就像个永远吃不饱的黑洞。”威尔饱经折磨地叹了口气，承认道。“有一天我在看解剖照片，脑子想到的只有它们让我好想吃切碎的汉堡肉。”

威尔看不见汉尼拔的眼睛在暗处闪亮，这个Alpha站得离灯足够远，沉重的暗影覆在他的脸上，但威尔捕捉到了那显而易见的尖锐笑容。知道另一人能理解威尔那病态的幽默感并且不会对此反感实在是让人感觉到一种奇异的安慰。

“有什么特别想吃的吗，mielasis?”

“呃，你能做点那种包着培根的蘑菇吗？就像我们那天吃的那种。”那是几个月前了，威尔早就学会了在汉尼拔提出为自己做饭时不为自己那过多的要求而尴尬或担心了，不用管什么时候吃，也不用管菜肴多么丰富。哪怕威尔是在凌晨4点提出要求，那人也会开开心心地做上五道菜。

“当然可以。”威尔爬起来开始拽床单。他都把床单汗湿了，所以必须得洗了。但这很 _尴尬_ 。他已经有段时间不夜间盗汗了，这是他搬进来后的第一次。

一只温柔的手落在了他的肩上，制止了他的动作。“留给我做吧。”汉尼拔说道。“把你的上衣和短裤也给我。我建议你长长地冲个澡来放松神经。你还是有点紧张，亲爱的。”

威尔在他唇角印了一个感激的吻然后照着汉尼拔的话做了。他先脱掉了潮湿的上衣，然后是短裤。汉尼拔必须得帮着他脱因为他不能在不弯腰或者摇摇晃晃的情况下脱下它们，这实在是让人发笑。

对自己汗津津的裸体威尔倒是不怎么尴尬，因为汉尼拔带着满足的笑意看着他的身躯，用双手抚摸着他那大大的，圆滚滚的肚子，然后慢慢地把手移到了其他地方。

“除非你打算和我一起洗澡。”威尔慢吞吞地说道，“要不最好在玩过火之前停手。”

汉尼拔如有所思地挑了挑眉，就像在考量该如何做似的。当然，就在这一刻，威尔的肚子再次朝他们不高兴地叫了起来。

汉尼拔温和地笑了笑：“看上去我有个更急迫的任务。”他说着收回了手。

“小叛徒。”威尔抱怨着低下头，生气地盯着自己的肚子。

“去洗澡。”汉尼拔带着喜爱的笑意道，“你出来的时候饭应该好了。”

“啊，还要做个辣花生酱，谢谢！”威尔在走进浴室前说道。汉尼拔因为这非同寻常的组合扬起了眉，不过他的伴侣并不是第一次用自己那奇特的口味给他提出别出心裁的烹饪挑战了。

当威尔从浴室中再次走出来时，他已然放松下来，神清气爽。他只穿着一件柔软的大袍子，肚子的部分被撑得紧紧的。床单已经换好了，汉尼拔靠着床头坐着，身上依旧穿着起来时的那条睡裤，袒露着毛茸茸的胸膛，他身旁的床上摆着一个托盘，上面是培根卷蘑菇和泰式花生酱，他邀请般地拍了拍床示意威尔过来。

“天啊，你看起来像是所有Omega幻想中的人物，你知道吗？”威尔问道。“有时候我担心你真的是…是我脑中精心描绘出的幻觉。”

“我对你也有同样的感觉。”汉尼拔说道。这个Omega爬上了床，被汉尼拔拉进他的怀抱中，这样在他们吃东西的时候，威尔就可以放松地靠着这人。“无论如何，我可以保证，我俩都挺真实的。”

威尔在尝到第一口时就开心的咕哝起来，他舔掉了手指上沾着的酱汁。“你也要试试这样，来嘛。”当汉尼拔自己拿起一个蘑菇，但没有沾辣酱时，威尔说道。

“嗯，闻到它们混合在一起的味道是我就知道那是什么味儿了。”尽管如此，他还是听话地沾了点酱汁，然后把蘑菇塞进嘴里。当略微痛苦的表情出现在这个男人脸上，明显地表示出他的不受用时，威尔大笑起来。

“粗鲁的男孩。”汉尼拔说道，像是报复似地玩笑般地捏了捏威尔的耳朵，然而这只引来了更多的笑声。

“噢，朝你的食物作出那样表情的你就不粗鲁了吗？再说了，你喜欢我的粗鲁。”威尔回击道。

“在你身上，那是魅力。”汉尼拔赞同道。

当他们吃完东西之后，威尔觉得又饱又满足—— _现在呢_ ——该是埋在这个Alpha温暖的胸膛上再睡一觉的时候了。

 

**********

 

早上和下午的时光就像说好的那样度过了，两人懒洋洋地躺在一起，但并没有打扰彼此，他们既没有交谈，也没有亲吻。威尔觉得像有什么在缓缓拽着他的肠子，这种有些超过了的 _家庭生活_ 。

一天中他发现自己看向手指上那闪光的小环的次数可比他能够承认的要多得多，他总是带着点恍惚和不可置信，不相信这戒指竟然是他的。如今这是他的生活了，回家和他的 _未婚夫_ 一起度过慵懒的周日，暂时不给论文打分，而是上网看看无痛分娩的视频，练习如何呼吸；去看艺术展览——因为汉尼拔想去；心里计划着在孩子出生后的某天拉着汉尼拔出去看小溪，因为 _他_ 想去。如果大约一年前有人告诉威尔他某天会如此生活，并且这么快就会如此生活，威尔大概会觉得他们比自己疯得还要厉害。

在这安静悠闲的白日，今早惊醒他的噩梦已然消退成一点点模糊的印象，几乎想不起来了。真难想象他为什么会害怕什么东西。他记得好像是和孩子有关的，但更细节的东西如今却是模糊不清了。他没有向汉尼拔提起这个，这人大概会指出这是新手父母都会有的自然的焦虑，然后试图安慰他，威尔不需要这个。他不担心，有些事…太 _琐碎_ 了，他并不能很好地回忆起来，这让他感到不安，就像他离开房子后记不清到底关了炉火没有一样。

“我们差不多该开始准备了。”汉尼拔说道，将威尔从沉思中拽了出来。威尔抬眼看了看壁炉台上的钟，发现汉尼拔是对的。

“深入狮穴。”他叹气道。汉尼拔笑了笑，爱抚着他的卷毛，将他的脑袋拉近，然后在他的太阳穴上印上一个吻。

“我知道你不喜欢社交，我很感谢你同意今晚和我一起出去。我保证不会像你想的那么坏的。我认识的人大多都很有礼貌。”

“只是大多，嗯哼？”威尔问道。

“弗朗辛·小梅（こめだ）今晚或许也会出席。”汉尼拔解释道，眼中带着近乎促狭的光。“但别担心，如果她来了，我觉得你会喜欢她的。”

威尔并没说自己对此表示怀疑，他不认为自己会喜欢那些乐于此种社交的虚情假意的有钱人。但他不想让汉尼拔不高兴。毕竟，这是汉尼拔的社交圈，他第一次清楚地认识到，同意和汉尼拔结婚究竟要面对什么。

如果他今晚参加了，然后发现自己不能忍受这个，不能忍受那里的人怎么办？如果他们觉得 _他_ 让人难以忍受、太不修边幅、太奇怪，或者他们才一看到他便嗅出了他那寒酸的背景，然后基于此项认知，觉得他就是想傍大款，只是贪图汉尼拔钱财和地位，那又怎么办？大概在消息出来时就已经有些人犯嘀咕了 ，说什么“奉子成婚”之类的，尽管实际上是因为他和汉尼拔决定等宝宝出生后，一切都定下来了再举行婚礼。

这让他很心烦，因为虽然他并不想在乎别人是怎么想他的，但他还是控制不住。汉尼拔要为这堆人举办他那豪奢的晚餐派对，在将来，他甚至要以汉尼拔丈夫的身份，以另一个主人的身份出席这样的派对，所以他最不想做的事就是让这个Alpha失望或者让他尴尬。 _全知全能的上帝啊_ ，他心想，但我自己能得到什么呢？

他肯定是不知怎么地皱了眉头或者显露出了自己的想法，因为汉尼拔走回了他身边，将一绺头发别在了威尔的耳后，指尖温柔地在威尔脸上流连。“我们可以把它取消然后呆在这儿，或者如果你希望的话，我也可以一个人去。”

“老天啊，不。”威尔生气道，“这样我要么是个束缚着你的，不允许你去做你喜欢的事情的令人难以忍受的伴侣，要么我就是一个自视甚高的Omega，甚至认为伴侣的朋友配不上见到如此优秀的我。”

“你真的那么想吗？还是你只是担心别人会这么想？”汉尼拔问道。“你不必担心。我并不特别喜欢那些会这么做的朋友，我只会乐意将那些对我的伴侣或者家庭显示出哪怕一点点不尊重的人剔除出我的社交圈，我可以向你保证。”他说话的语气，如此真挚又如此 _充满占有欲_ ，让威尔的脊柱间划过一阵陌生的，黑暗但又令人愉悦的战栗，于是他倾身用自己的唇吻上汉尼拔的。他们分开时带着湿乎乎的刺耳声音，威尔告诉汉尼拔他要上楼，一会儿再换衣服。

威尔手里拿着一条奥利奥和一罐花生酱进了卧室，汉尼拔只是默不作声地戴上了袖扣。他为自己怀孕的伴侣那日渐增长的胃口而高兴，也因为威尔越来越喜欢吃蛋白质而高兴，如果他能够把威尔饮食中那增长的垃圾食品一次性剔除的话，他会更高兴的。然而，对那再次进行尝试只会是徒劳并且惹人讨厌。

威尔曾回过一次家（那天是个非常繁忙的工作日，汉尼拔是后来才知道这件事的），他去找那些本应在垃圾桶里，但其实却被他放在了冰箱里的可恶的饼干。那天晚上汉尼拔回家后，发现冰箱冷冻室和冷藏室里的东西都被拿出来了，它们被放在一个开口罐子里默默腐烂，一个笑得非常真诚的Omega正等在前廊，冷静地向 _他的_ _Alpha_ 陈述着，如果汉尼拔讨厌去杂货店购物并且那晚不打算做晚饭的话，他就去吃麦当劳。

汉尼拔暗自庆幸，至少他 _心爱的_ 肉块被安全地储存在地下室的冰箱里，他明白了威尔的暗示，当晚去商店的时候，他除了补充生活用品外，还特意买了那种一模一样包装的饼干。

威尔似乎也记起了那件事。当他把一坨花生酱舀到饼干上并咬了一口时，他们视线相接了，一阵尴尬的红晕浮现在这个Omega的脸颊上，他的唇边挤出一点小猫似的傻笑。汉尼拔夸张地叹了一口气，于是便看到那笑意扩大了。

他走到衣柜前拉出威尔晚上要穿的晚礼服，现在是看到它的威尔呻吟起来了，汉尼拔回以一个胜利的微笑。等到威尔把零食放到一边，抖掉了指头上的残渣后，汉尼拔才过来帮威尔穿上衣服。

“真难相信你居然出钱给我做了一件我不会再穿的第二次的衣服，” 威尔在汉尼拔的帮助下穿上那件宽大又飘逸的衬衣，然后把它塞进了配套的松紧带长裤中。

“永远别下定论。”汉尼拔说着展开马甲让威尔穿进去。“当你下次穿这种正式的孕妇装就会很方便了，我猜。”

“下次？”威尔气急败坏道，他显然被自己的口水呛到了。“不好意思，这个还没卸货呢，你就已经计划着让我再经历一次了？”他眯着眼睛看着这人。“你知道有个说法是关于孵化前数小鸡的吧，莱克特医生。”

“相对于孤独地长大，他或她至少得有一个弟弟妹妹才好啊。”

“我就一个人长大的，我长的…好吧，忘了吧，也许我懂你的意思了”威尔别扭地摇了摇头。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”他问道。

虽然在他问话的时候他并没有看着汉尼拔，但威尔依旧感受到了身后这个男人身上那非常细微的变化，就像房间里的温度突然下降了好几度。他缓缓转过身，抬眼看去。那个男人没有说话，他脸上是小心翼翼伪装的表情，近乎于空白。近乎于，但并不全是。

“汉尼拔…”威尔非常轻柔地开口道。

汉尼拔转身穿上他自己的马甲。“来吧，再不快点我们就要迟到了。”他说。威尔知道这不是真话，如果他们现在出发只会早到，但他什么也没说。他不能，现在不能，因为汉尼拔如此措手不及地对他关上了心扉。

 

**********

 

如果来宾数没有减少的话，那这场宴会比威尔预计的要安静得多。墙上的艺术作品很现代，如果威尔能够集中注意力的话，他也许也会发现那些明亮的颜料和不对称的形状其实挺有趣。

虽然来的路上两人一直都很沉默，汉尼拔现在还是挽着威尔在走来走去，他们每经过一件艺术品，汉尼拔都会贴近威尔说上几句。如果有人走过来和他们说话，或者表达自己的祝贺，汉尼拔则会带着自豪的微笑介绍和炫耀自己的伴侣。威尔注意到，当他们经过某几处时，有嫉妒的目光射向他们，但这些目光在穿透他的皮肤前就从他身上移开了。他的注意力完完全全落在另一个男人身上，他安静地研究着他，心想，有没有其他人会发现，在那虚假的微笑下，这是个多么麻烦的Alpha。

最后威尔受不了了，他要汉尼拔去拿点不是香槟的饮料，这样他就能够独自思考几分钟。

他在一副没有图案的画前等着，整块画布上都只有飞溅的猩红色颜料，红色以暴力而激情的笔触层层相叠。一个女人走到了他的身边，她也抬起头看着那副话，她是个Beta，浅黑皮肤，身着一条大胆的红黑色裙子，那裙子被裁剪出时尚的尖锐弧度，看上去就像如果有人想要触碰她的话，他们的手也许就会划出血似的。她的唇膏是和裙子一样色调的红，和他们面前画布上的颜色也很接近。

“有些东西很引人注目，但观感实在糟糕，不是吗？”她问道，目光没有从画上移开。她的声音饱满又妩媚，带着一点好听的沙哑。

“我不知道，”威尔说话时也依旧目视前方。“看上去是挺心惊胆战的，没错，但更多的是美。”

那个Beta侧过头，微微躬身看着他，威尔几乎是无意识地模仿了她，他其实意识到了，但并不想去压制自己，就像他平时压制移情作用产生的抽搐一样。

“你一定是莱克特医生的伴侣，威尔·格雷厄姆，对吗？”她问道。

“你可让我处于不利地位了，”他带着尴尬的微笑说道，目光只在她左颧骨的部分游移。

“我看到了你们在太阳报上的订婚通知。”她说。

没错，威尔差点忘了那事——如果不是贝弗用这事捉弄她并把复印件贴满了公告板和各个地方，直到杰克大吼着叫她撕下来的话。

“玛戈特，”这个女人说道，她流畅地把右手的香槟换到了左手，并伸出右手和威尔握手。“维吉。”

“维吉肉制品公司的小姐干嘛和我说话呢？”他问道，稳稳握住了她的手，但尽到礼数后便很快松开了。“你怎么认识汉尼拔的？”

“我之前是他的病人。”她承认道。“虽然在公共场合似乎不应该说这话，”她耸了耸肩，“操它的。”威尔噗嗤一声。他决定喜欢她，锐利的弧度，洞察一切的绿色眼睛以及所有。

“你知道我是谁，所以你或许也了解我家那广为人知的惨案。”她说道。

“大概吧。”他说。“我不怎么接触小报传闻。好像说你哥哥在几年前遭遇了一场事故，是吗？”他心想，虽然是她先提出来的，但他说起这事是不是有些过界了。

“差不多吧。”她说，她的话中潜藏着难以忽视的阴影。“虽然他还活着，过得不错。”

“听上去你对此并不高兴。”他说。他们如今说的内容早就超过了在这么一个礼貌的公共场合应该说的话，威尔环顾四周，确保没有其他人在听。“和你们那不为人知的惨案有关？”他冒险猜道。

她目光后的某种东西加重了，虽然不含敌意，但很警惕。“如果你告诉我你的，我就告诉你我的。”她说。然后她的目光再次软化了下来，她的目光转向他的肚子。“你什么时候生产？”

威尔告诉她了，他注意到她空着的那只手伸了出来，指头蜷着，就像她在自己想要触摸前堪堪控制住了似的。为此，他很感谢她，因为大多数人没有问就试图摸他，似乎因为有个小人在他体内生长，威尔的肚子就是公共财产了一样。威尔 _讨厌_ 这样，现在比之前还不喜欢肢体接触。

他差点告诉她，如果她想摸的话是可以摸的，但这话却卡在了他的喉咙里。不是因为他不想给她摸，而是因为他突然意识到不用问就知道她会拒绝，无论她有多么渴望。他现在保持着沉默，因为如今想要脱口而出的话变成了：你发生过什么，Margot？谁伤害你了？他们做了什么？他被心中升起的压倒一切的Omega反应吓到了，他想要安慰她，确认她还好。

“我该走了，”她打破了两人间的沉默，她脸上的微笑比之前的要脆弱许多。“很高兴见到你，威尔。”

“我也是，玛戈特。”在她离开时，他对着她的背影到。过了一会儿，汉尼拔拿着一杯水回来了。

“抱歉去了那么久，亲爱的。负责餐饮的人员简直太没用了。”威尔很庆幸汉尼拔眼中小心防备的距离感终于消失了。似乎分开几分钟，移开一会儿注意力对他俩都挺好的。好吧，对 _汉尼拔_ 挺好的。威尔并不确定对自己也有如此效果。

“你刚刚错过了一个以前的病人。”威尔告诉他。“玛戈特·维吉。”

这话让汉尼拔顿了一下，这短短一会儿已经足够让威尔意识到，作为她的前心理医生，汉尼拔肯定知道那依旧让她耿耿于怀的“不为人知的惨案”是什么，他咬着唇防止自己问出来。

“我没发现维吉家搬回城里了。”汉尼拔简短地说道。等到威尔喝完了水，他问他：“你现在想回家吗？”

“是的。”威尔说道，将玻璃杯放到一个恰好经过的侍者的托盘上。

 

**********

 

回去的路和来时的一样安静，直到汉尼拔终于开口说：“今晚早些时候，你问了我一个我没有准备的问题，虽然说实话，那是我早就该告诉你的一件事。事实上，在我们聊到你父亲的离去那时，我就一直在打算告诉你。似乎这样才公平，但总是找不到合适的时机。”

威尔安静地看着这个男人。汉尼拔的眼睛在看着路，唯一的光源就是从外面照进来的路灯灯光，车内近乎于黑暗，这个男人的轮廓像是从阴影中雕刻出的浮雕。

“我曾经有个妹妹。”汉尼拔最终承认道。“她的名字是米莎。”

“ _米莎_ ，”威尔柔声重复道，并没错过汉尼拔在听到她的名字从别人口中说出时的颤抖。威尔没有问发生了什么，他相信当汉尼拔准备好的时候，他会告诉他的。

然而他并没有等太久。

“在我们父母去世后，我就是她唯一的守护者。虽然对于这个责任而言，那时的我还太年轻，但没有其他人了。”汉尼拔顿了顿，吞咽了一下。“我们被雪困住了。那个冬天非常寒冷，只有我们俩。然后她病了。”汉尼拔没有继续说了，他停住了，但威尔听到的已经足够了。

他倾身将手放到汉尼拔的膝上，在剩下的路途中一直保持着这个姿势。当他们最终停在停车道时，威尔解开了自己的安全带，但他并没有下车，而是靠得更近了。他用另一只手温柔地抚摸着这个Alpha的面颊，直视着他。“你知道我爱你，对吗？”他问道。哪怕是现在，他都很少说这句话，因为这话对他而言并不想对汉尼拔那样容易说出口。但现在说这话他已经感觉不到尴尬了。

汉尼拔紧紧地抱着他，那怀着宝宝的圆滚滚的肚皮夹在两个人中间，汉尼拔亲吻着他，就像这是他余生想要做的唯一一件事一样。他们俩就这么抱着彼此呆在车里，直到他们的腿开始抽筋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （作者语：）  
> 怎样，第一章的开头一句就已经给出线索了，对吧？ ；D  
> 坐稳了。从现在开始进展要加快了，小可爱们。


End file.
